Time After Time
by gothmiko
Summary: She broke the curse and they forgot her, but she remembers. There are some memories that can never be forgotten. There are also some curses that can never be removed. Can the cursed ever find peace?
1. Cursed

Cursed 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed  
**

* * *

_  
"Is this what you want?" The female voice questioned with doubt._

_"…" The girl remained quiet, lost in thought_

_"Do you wish to forget them…forget him?" The female questioned with some resentment and admiration._

_"No." The young girl simply answered._

_"Then why do this?" The woman needed to know what made this girl want this burden._

_"I want them to be happy." The girl answered with a soft smile._

_"Even if you are left miserable?" The female taunted the girl, she wanted her to break and back down._

_"I've always wanted them to be happy." The girl's dark green eyes shone with tears._

_"**They won't remember**." The female stressed with unease._

_"I'll remember." The girl firmly said._

_"This will be **your** curse." The female's dark teal eyes flashed in warning._

_"I know." The girl sadly assured._

_"You'll carry it alone…you'll always be alone." The female harshly said as she brushed her plum hair behind her shoulder._

_"I'll have my memories." The girl assured with sadness flowing from her._

_"And you wish to do this for them…for me?" The female questioned with slight awe._

_"Why must you keep asking, I told you that I would do this!" The young woman snapped as she glared at the older woman_

_"You know that you'll never be happy again…you may end up bitter and hateful. Just like me." The female wistfully said._

_"Just give me the curse already!" The girl shouted as her eyes watered._

_"If this is your desire." The older female stoically said as she reached for the girl.

* * *

_

"**MS. HONDA!**" An annoyed voice yelled.

Bored green eyes continued to gaze out the window as the teacher fumed. She knew the students were whispering about her, giving her weird stares. The whispers softly made their way to her ears and she smirked. The teacher's shoes clicked against the tile floor as he stood in front of her desk.

"Ms. Honda!" The teacher growled. "Are you listening?"

"What?" Tohru simply asked as she stared out the window.

"Go wait in the hall this instant!" The teacher growled.

Tohru rolled her green eyes and stood from her seat. She brushed her auburn hair behind her shoulders as she glanced at the teacher. The teacher froze under her empty gaze before she blinked and weaved her way to the door. She glanced at Yuki and found him involved in a book. Kyou was gazing at her and his eyebrows were furrowed with aggravation. Tohru looked away and stopped her travel when she felt a hand on her wrist. Hana's dull purple eyes stared into Tohru's own dull eyes.

"Tohru," Hana-chan simply whispered.

Tohru sadly smiled at her friend as she pulled her wrist away. Her bracelet clinked as the beads traveled under Hana's fingers. Tohru slid the door open and walked into the hallway without looking back. She walked to window across from the door and gazed out at the falling Sakura blossoms. She leaned her head against the window and listened to the student's loud whispers.

_"Why is she so weird?"_

_"She's been so quiet…so dead."_

_"She's lost her spirit."_

_"What happened to Tohru Honda?"_

Tohru slid down the wall and buried her face into her palms. She bit back the tears and internally wept. Tohru felt the beads from her bracelet brush against her face as she stopped her breakdown. Footsteps echoed to her ears and she looked up to see Momiji walking towards her. His brown eyes held worry as he kneeled next to her. His blonde hair shined in the sunlight as she looked away. His hand reached out and he grasped her hand in his own. Tohru felt the bracelet shift as his fingers brushed over it. It had been one year since she had last hugged or touched Momiji. It had been one long year of pain and misery.

"Tohru, why are you sad?" Momiji's soft voice asked.

"I'm not sad," Tohru assured. The only reason they talked was because she still worked for his father. They had a tense friendship that left her feeling happy and jealous.

"Do you want me to call father and tell him you're sick?" Momiji questioned.

"I said I'm **fine**!" Tohru snapped as she stomped away from him.

She didn't want to look back and see his hurt face. Tohru ran from the school and off of the campus. Her feet led her to a brick wall. She leaned against the brick wall and took comfort in its sweet coldness. The fall chill left her feeling numb, like everything else.

_"This is your curse."_

'I feel so bitter…so full of resent,' Tohru thought.

_"You'll **always** be **alone**."_

'I know I'll always be alone, but I'm happy if they're happy,' Tohru thought in sad resolution.

Her watery green eyes traveled to the school building. She smiled and walked off into cool breeze. Leaves and Sakura blossoms fell around her as she sighed. Today was the first day of the last day they had truly seen her. Today was the anniversary of her curse and the day she lost everything. May first was not the best day in her life. Everything bad that ever happened to her in her life had happened on this day. Tohru sighed; it was time to go visit her mother again. It had been two years since her death and it didn't hurt as much as her own curse.

* * *

Author's Note:

Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know if I have something here!


	2. May 1st

"Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick  
And think of you"  
(Cyndi Lauper)

* * *

May First

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

The door softly shut and the boy with garnet eyes frowned. It felt as if the door had been slammed even thought it was a soft action. He shivered at the sorrow he felt coming off the girl. His eyes traveled to the girl named Saki Hanajima. Her black hair hung over her left shoulder in a braid. Garnet eyes watched as she appeared to be filled with even more regret. His gaze turned to his cousin that was still involved in his book. The door slammed shut once more and his eyes caught sight of blonde hair leaving the room. Kyou growled as he propped his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his palm.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuki asked with slight annoyance.

"If you're so annoyed…don't talk to me!" Kyou growled at his cousin.

"Your very existence is distracting me from my book, now tell before I kick you out the window," Yuki plainly said in one breath.

"That girl…she seems familiar," Kyou whispered as the teacher glared at him.

"Who?" Yuki asked with no interest.

"That Tohru girl," Kyou answered with a growl.

"Of course she's familiar," Yuki began.

"Really?" Kyou asked.

"We've only gone to school with her for two years," Yuki dryly finished.

Kyou scoffed and turned to face the door once more. His cousin had no clue what he was talking about. Kyou sighed; he had no clue what he was talking about. There was something familiar about the girl. He growled in annoyance, he hated being confused. His garnet eyes locked with Hana's purple orbs and she calmly stared at him. Kyou's hair stood up as he froze under her stare. Hana continued to stare at him until he jumped up and ran out of the room.

'Stupid Kyou,' Yuki thought as Kyou knocked the book from his hands and ran out.

'His waves are being blocked,' Hana thought as she turned to stare at the teacher.

* * *

Tohru sighed as she pushed away from the brick wall. She had to get herself together or else she would end up insane. Tohru began her way to the cemetery to visit her mom. She walked halfway across town in her own silent world. The graveyard was silent and she knew the attendant must have been gone. She pushed past the gate and made her way to her mom's grave. A soft cough interrupted her thoughts and she turned to find her other friend watching her.

"I knew you'd come her," she roughly said to Tohru.

"Uo-chan," Tohru whispered.

Uo's blonde hair softly lifted in the wind as she walked towards Tohru. Her gray eyes were filled with the sadness she felt for the girl. Tohru looked away from Uo's gaze, she didn't want pity. Truth was, she didn't want any of this if this was the price. Tohru's eyes began to water as she thought that. She fell to her knees and began to sob as Uo ran to her. Uo reached out to embrace the girl and Tohru pushed her away. Tohru's back was now against the grave marker. Uo had an expression of pure pain. They looked into each other's orbs and both saw anguish.

"Why do you push me away?" Uo questioned.

"Uo-chan…I can't hug anyone," Tohru whispered.

"You've been this way for a year," Uo softly said.

"It's not you…it's me," Tohru whispered to her with an ironic chuckle.

"You make it sound like were breaking apart," Uo softly said as she sat on the ground.

"I just can't hug…**anyone**," Tohru seriously whispered.

"I want to help you, why won't you let anyone in?" Uo angrily questioned.

"Do remember what happened a year ago?" Tohru questioned in thought.

"Yeah…we found you here…sobbing like the world ended," Uo answered.

"I'll promise you something," Tohru whispered to Uo. "I **promise** that one day I **will** tell you **everything**."

"You would tell me if someone hurt you…right?" Uo questioned. Tohru could see the hurt and it pained her. All that ever came and followed her was pain.

"No one hurt me," Tohru assured.

Uo sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Tohru offered her a small smile as she pushed away from the grave marker. Uo stood up and brushed her school uniform clean of dirt.

"Are you coming back to school?" Uo questioned Tohru.

"No…I need to talk to mom," Tohru solemnly answered.

"I'll tell them you got sick," Uo said as she walked away.

"Thanks," Tohru whispered as she vanished from the cemetery.

* * *

Kyou ran a hand through his orange hair as his garnet eyes followed the Yankee. She was following that Tohru girl. Kyou frowned as he began to walk after them without a second thought. He didn't know why he was following them, but he was.

'I'm just bored,' Kyou assured himself.

His curiosity was peaked when he watched the two girls enter the cemetery. Kyou crouched behind a grave as he watched them talk. Uo went to embrace Tohru and she pushed her far away. Kyou was shocked by this action. He knew that the two girls were like sisters. Kyou began to wonder why she couldn't hug anyone as she vaguely explained and answered to Uo. Kyou sat back on his heels in thought as he tried to remember what happened a year ago. His head began to throb as he thought harder about a year ago. He eventually gave up as he watched Uo leave Tohru alone. Tohru kneeled before the grave and wiped the dry tears off her cheeks.

"Hey mom," Tohru whispered as he tensed in shock. "Today is the day of the anniversary of me losing everything."

'That's right, her mom died two years ago,' Kyou thought as he listened.

"I have something important that I'm hiding," Tohru began as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the grave's steps.

'I shouldn't be listening to this,' Kyou thought with little shame.

"I've been avoiding Hana and Uo-chan because I'm afraid."

'What is she afraid of?' Kyou questioned.

"Mom…it hurts so much," Tohru cried as she began to weep. "I just want the pain to end…but I know you'd be sad if I joined you so soon."

'Is this girl crazy?' Kyou wondered with concern.

"I know I did the right thing…I know I helped them so much…but it hurts me to much," Tohru explained.

'What happened to Tohru?' Kyou remembered the question that one of the students asked earlier.

"Mom…would it hurt so much if I hadn't…if I hadn't of…" Tohru broke down in sobs as her nails scratched at the steps.

Kyou leaned in closer to her hear mumbling something.

"I loved him so much…I loved them all and now they don't even know me. I'm alone mom, even with my two friends I am still alone," Tohru muttered with a hiccup.

'Why does she seem so familiar?' Kyou wondered with frustration.

"I took their curse and gave them the chance to live. I left my wonderland and ended up with everything bad."

'Curse?' Kyou wondered.

"I'm a monster…I'm alone…I'm jealous and bitter!" Tohru cried as she hit the steps. The stone cracked under her fist.

'How is she so strong?' Kyou thought as he stood up to make himself known.

"Mom, I wish I could just hug them…anyone again," Tohru whimpered.

"Hey," Kyou gruffly said as she quickly sat up and looked up at him. Her eyes watered with pain before they hardened again.

"What do you want?" Tohru softly demanded as she wiped her tears.

"You don't have to bite my head off!" Kyou shouted at her.

"You don't have to stalk me!" Tohru shouted back.

Kyou's cheeks turned pink before he held his fist up at her. His left eye twitched before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and scoffed. Tohru took a deep breath and emptily gazed at Kyou.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Tohru softly asked.

"Aren't you?" Kyou snapped back without thinking.

"I don't have to take your harassment," Tohru growled as she turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry," Kyou mumbled as she turned to face him again.

"Whatever," Tohru mumbled as she started to walk away.

"Is that anyway to treat a person who apologizes?" Kyou shouted at her back.

Tohru turned to fully face him and she gave him a blank stare. Kyou shuddered under her dead gaze as he watched her eyes darken and pupils narrow. She walked over to him and pushed him. Kyou stumbled back before growling at her. Tohru laughed as she glared at him. Kyou tensed, something about the look in her eyes triggered a warning bell in his head. Tohru took a step towards him as he took a step back. It continued this way until he was backed against the tree. Tohru cracked her knuckles and grinned at him.

"So," Tohru began as her voice became smoother, "you think you can pick on a girl?"

"What the hell?" Kyou shouted as she approached him.

'She must be crazy! Why did I have to follow her?' Kyou questioned.

"You wanna fight? Let's go!" Tohru shouted as she put her fists up.

"I won't fight a girl!" Kyou shouted as he dodged a messy swing of hers.

"Your one of those sexist bastards!" Tohru growled as she charged him.

'She's another person,' Kyou shouted as he jumped out of her attack.

"Listen…calm down," Kyou spoke as she growled.

"Fightme!" Tohru yelled as she punched him. His head snapped to the side and she froze.

Kyou stumbled backwards as he touched the corner of his mouth. He stared at his blood before he looked back to the girl. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at him in horror. Tohru began to cry as she ran up to him and grabbed by the shirt. She began to shake him back and forth, as she cried.

"I'M SO **SORRY**!" Tohru cried.

"Chill—"

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I shall apologize to the universe for my obscene behavior!" Tohru exclaimed as she pushed Kyou below her and began to shout.

"It's okay—"

**"I APOLOGIZE TO THE UNIVERSE FOR MY OBSCENE BEHAVIOR! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS UNWORTHY ONE OF HER CRIMES! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO AGGRESSIVE AND OBSCENE!"** Tohru shouted as people began to look towards the cemetery.

She went to shout again, but Kyou put his hand over her mouth. Tohru froze as he panted. She didn't know if it was from rage or out of breath. He removed his hand and she watched as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know you're crazy." Kyou stated as she began to cry.

"I'm…**so sorry**!" Tohru cried as she began to sob a river.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kyou shouted as he began to panic.

Tohru sniffled as she nodded and took a deep breath. She sighed and looked to the grave. Today had made her lose control of everything she worked so hard to keep hidden. She ran a hand through her hair and reverted to her uncaring look. Kyou blinked in surprise as she stood up and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness…that," Tohru spat with angrily look.

"Are you okay?" Kyou asked with uncertainty. Tohru softly chuckled as she shook her head.

"I will never be **okay**, but you **shouldn't** talk to me," Tohru warned with a sad smile. Kyou scoffed at her warning, he was offended and hurt. He tried to be a good citizen and ended up getting punched and threatened.

"I'll talk to whoever the hell I want to!" Kyou declared.

"I'm not very good with people…it was just a suggestion to save you face and time," Tohru softly said.

"Whatever…you just have to chill," Kyou awkwardly suggested as he blushed.

'He's changed,' Tohru thought. 'He's changed into a man.'

"I'll try," Tohru sighed as she began to leave the cemetery.

"Hey! Wait!" Kyou said as she turned to look at him again.

"What do you want now?" Tohru asked.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home?" Kyou asked as she frowned. "It's just to make sure you're safe."

"If it's your desire," Tohru whispered.

Kyou nodded and walked beside her. She led the way back to her home with little words. There was no need for words when you were cursed to loneliness. She wondered if she could say to Kyou or Yuki that she was happy they were happy. She couldn't express to them that she was happy that they were happy. They would think she were weird and truly mental. She reached a tiny apartment complex and Kyou raised an eyebrow at this. It had a ground floor and top floor.

"Do you live her with your dad?" Kyou questioned.

"I live alone," Tohru answered as she began to walk to the door.

"Alone?" Kyou questioned. There were times he wished he could live on his own.

"Alone, my families are dead," Tohru softly whispered.

"I'm sorry," Kyou whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Tohru assured as she opened the door.

Thunder clashed in the sky and the heaven's let loose. Tohru pulled Kyou inside the building before he could get wet. Kyou mumbled a thanks and Tohru leaned against the wall for support. Kyou reached out to grab her and she pushed away from him until she fell on the floor.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Kyou defended himself.

"I know…just don't touch me," Tohru softly said as she weakly stood up.

Kyou nodded and she motioned him to follow her to the apartment. It was on the second floor, the first door to the left. Tohru unlocked the door and they both stepped inside the small room. Kyou scanned the apartment with his garnet gaze before he smirked. The area was spotless and had only one room. He noticed a small kitchen and closet door. Tohru tossed her keys onto the table before she walked over to the window. She pulled apart the curtains and watched the rain pour down.

"I hate the rain," Tohru mumbled as she collapsed to her knees.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" Kyou asked.

"Sure, you should call your guardian," Tohru muttered as she rested her head against the window.

Kyou paused at the phone as he wondered why she said guardian. He shrugged and called Shigure's place. Shigure answered and sang his high school girl song when he mentioned Tohru. Kyou shouted at him and Tohru chuckled at the memories she had. She heard the phone click and then soft footsteps. Kyou stood behind her as she lazily glanced at him.

"I better get going," Kyou announced as she sighed. Both of their gazes fell on the downpour outside.

"You can wait until the storm ends," Tohru softly suggested.

"I don't want to be a bother…especially if it ends late tonight," Kyou explained as he became flustered.

"You can stay the night if it makes things easier," Tohru suggested.

"Do you invite strange men over all the time?" Kyou asked a bit annoyed at her naivety.

"I can take care of myself," Tohru assured as her fingers fiddled with her bracelet.

"If you're not careful a weirdo could take advantage of you!" Kyou explained.

"I know…but I'm more dangerous then any weirdo," Tohru strangely said as her gaze wandered to the rain.

"Then how do I know it's safe here?" Kyou challenged.

"Because…I would never hurt you," Tohru whispered.

'_I promise to do anything! I won't let Akito hurt you!'_

"Fine," Kyou agreed as his face turned red.

"Don't worry Mr. Sohma, I won't bite," Tohru playfully said as she grinned at him.

"Call me Kyou, that just makes me sound old," Kyou grumbled as he sat across from her.

"Kyou-kun," Tohru tested as she felt the pain again. Kyou's head throbbed as something fought its way to the surface.

"What?" Kyou asked.

"I was just testing it out," Tohru whispered knowing that he would snap.

"Whatever! Just don't say it just to say it!" Kyou growled as she began to sob. Kyou waved his hands in front of him in a panic as she made little whimpering noises.

"You can say my name whenever you want!" Kyou tried to calm her.

"I know," Tohru whispered as she wiped the tears away.

"Your strange," Kyou whispered as he smiled at her.

'I know that too," Tohru thought.

Author's Note:

I'm really happy that everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it!  
I know Tohru seems way out of character, but she's supposed to be that way for a reason! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Stolen Secrets

"Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new"  
(Cyndi Lauper)

* * *

  
Stolen Secrets

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_/_Writing_

**Stressed**

* * *

_She stared up at him as their fingers became entwined. He rested his forehead on her head and smiled. It was beautiful sight, which she wished to last forever. His hair brushed her cheek as she began to cry. He looked at her in confusion before he wiped her tears away. She gently put her hands against his chest and held him back. He was still cursed and they both knew it. His face softened in silent sorrow as a tear escaped her eye once more._

_"Why do you cry?" He softly whispered to her._

_"I am so happy…yet upset," she answered him._

_"Do you regret it…do you regret being with me?" He questioned with hurt._

_"I love you…however long I stay I will always love you!" She proclaimed her love and he cried._

_"You make me feel like I'm truly free," he whispered to her as he started to pull her to his chest._

_"I'd do anything for you," she whispered as she began to cry._

_"You don't make me feel like the monster I am, I feel so clean when I'm with you," he confided in her._

_"You'll be free…one day I will set you free," she firmly announced._

_He pulled her to his chest and a cloud of smoke covered them. She held in her arms an orange cat with garnet eyes. The cat purred as she continued to embrace him. Her tears had stopped physically, but inside she wept for him. She didn't want him to be locked up in that awful room. He reached up and licked her tears away as she softly smiled.

* * *

_

"What are you writing?" Kyou asked as he looked over at the laptop screen.

"It's a story," Tohru softly answered.

"You a novelist?" Kyou asked with a grin.

"No, I just write what I feel," Tohru answered as she reread what she wrote.

Kyou turned the laptop to him as he began to scan the lines. His cheeks tinted pink as he scoffed and looked away. Tohru sighed and rolled her eyes at him. Shigure would be proud of her if he remembered.

"You know that's depressing," Kyou announced as he leaned against the wall.

"It's not a happy story," Tohru firmly said.

"Why write something unhappy?" Kyou inquired.

Tohru stood up and closed the laptop. She walked to her fridge and pulled out a milk carton. Tohru placed the carton in front of Kyou and smiled at him.

"Not everything is happy," Tohru answered.

"Just because something's are sad doesn't mean you have to make more sadness," Kyou explained as he picked up the carton and drank from it.

"I'm just recording stolen secrets. The story ends happily for the boy," Tohru whispered.

"What happens to the girl?" Kyou asked, he wondered if she was talking about herself.

"She frees the boy and he forgets her. She then lives on, taunted in her bittersweet memories," Tohru explained somewhat dryly.

"Then what?" Kyou asked in sudden interest.

"She lives forever cursed," Tohru finished.

Kyou shook his head at the sadness before he sighed. This girl seemed more depressing then her friend Hana.

* * *

Tohru walked into her classroom with no smile or shining eyes. Her dark green eyes landed on the teacher who was frowning at her. She walked over to him knowing that he would want to lecture and punish her. His gazed lingered on her as one more student walked into the room. Her eyes traveled to the second student in the room, Yuki.

"Ms. Honda, I'm very disappointed in you," the teacher spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I've had some rough times," Tohru confided. The teacher thought of this with a sigh.

"Are you having family problems? Trouble at home?" The teacher asked with some concern.

"My families are dead and I live alone," Tohru dryly said as she scowled.

"I can understand the change in your moods then," the teacher sympathized.

"I don't want your sympathy, all I want is to be treated like a **normal** student," Tohru firmly explained.

"I respect that, but this time I won't punish you. Just try to pay attention more," the teacher stated.

"Thank you Yukio-sensei," Tohru thankfully said.

She turned around to take her seat and noticed that Yuki was staring at her. It hurt her so much, to see them and not have them see her. She sighed and looked away from him.

'It's better this way,' Tohru thought.

"Ms. Honda," Yuki softly said as she glanced at him.

"What?" Tohru asked. She needed to push them away so they wouldn't find out about her. Yuki was taken aback by her coldness and attitude.

"That's great!" Kyou laughed as he sat in between Yuki and Tohru. "I wish I could see people snap on the 'prince' more often."

"Stupid cousin," Yuki coldly said.

"What did you want Sohma-san?" Tohru interrupted them.

"I was wondering if you were feeling well," Yuki quickly said. Kyou raised an eyebrow and Tohru sighed.

"I'm fine…I'm always fine," Tohru softly said to him.

"I know that I don't pay attention to people, but I would like to be a friend," Yuki offered with a smile.

Tohru tensed as she fought back the tears. She stood from her seat and knew that there was no choice but to push them away. Tohru had to keep them safe from the vengeful spirits and her growing bitterness. She calmly faced Yuki and gave a soft bow, knowing that he wanted to still be accepted by people. Kyou watched this and tensed when he noticed the look in her eyes become dull once more.

"Listen Yuki," Tohru began, "I don't need **you** for a friend."

"I—I meant it in honesty," Yuki protested, he was alarmed at her behavior.

"I know, but I don't need friend…I have everything I need," Tohru assured as she walked out of the classroom.

Yuki and Kyou followed her with their eyes. Yuki then to Kyou and frowned as the boy shrugged.

"How did you survive with her for the night?" Yuki asked.

"There's something about her," Kyou simply said.

"I know," Yuki softly agreed.

Kyou nodded as he turned to face the window. Tohru eventually came back into the classroom with her other two friends. They were softly talking to each other that caused Tohru to blush. Kyou ignored the teacher and decided to spy on their conversation.

"You're waves are different," Hana simply said as her purple eyes stared into Tohru's green eyes.

"Really?" Tohru asked.

"It seems like you have thirteen different waves," Hana explained.

"Maybe she has thirteen different people inside her!" Uo joked.

'If only they knew,' Tohru thought with sheepish grin.

"So Tohru," Uo slyly drawled.

"Eh," Tohru mumbled in confusion.

"I heard that Zinan was going to ask you out," Uo explained as Tohru blushed. Kyou scoffed at this as he listened to Tohru's response.

"I guess that's nice," Tohru muttered.

"You know he's as popular as the 'prince' and matches his looks," Uo advertised as Hana rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about popularity and looks," Tohru responded.

'She's still a good person no matter how she hides it,' Kyou thought.

"So are you saying that you would date an idiotic, jerk face, orange top?" Uo questioned with a grin. She could hear Kyou cursing her to a grave.

"If they were sweet to me…then yes," Tohru softly answered. Kyou went silent as he heard her answer.

"So what will you do about Zinan?" Hana asked as her gaze traveled to the boy.

"I'll just tell him no," Tohru answered.

Hana and Uo both frowned at this. They both could tell that Tohru desperately wanted someone special. Everyone was dating and she watched with a sad longing. Kyou gazed at Tohru still lost in his own thought.

* * *

Tohru had taken Zinan's note and met him by the lockers in the hallway. There was no crowd and the hallways were empty. Tohru sighed as she waited for him. Kyou walked by her and she didn't notice him hide behind the lockers. He wanted to see what would happen since this girl had a fear of touching. Zinan walked out of a classroom and smiled at her. His blue eyes lit up with glee and his cream colored skin reflected the light. His chestnut hair drowned out the light and gave him an angelic glow. Kyou looked around the corner and watched as Zinan stood a few feet from Tohru.

"Thank you for meeting me Honda-san," Zinan said.

"You can call me Tohru," Tohru said as she wished this to be over with.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the winter dance?" Zinan asked.

"I can't," Tohru softly said as she looked away.

"Why? You know that I like you very much!" Zinan protested with a passion.

"I know…but I don't want to date or anything," Tohru explained.

"It's just one dance," Zinan whispered as he stepped closer to embrace her.

Kyou watched as her eyes widened and she pushed him away. He stumbled back before their chests could touch. Tohru took a step back as she held her hands up for a barrier. Zinan looked hurt and Tohru looked plain confused and scared.

"I'm sorry," Tohru whispered. Zinan chuckled as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I should of known," Zinan began.

'Please…I don't more pain,' Tohru thought as her eyes began to water.

"All the boys told me that you were kind…to innocent…to beautiful for me," Zinan softly said.

"I'm not any of those things," Tohru whispered with anger and hurt.

"I know I'm not good enough for you…but you don't have to be so cruel," Zinan said as he glared at her.

Tohru let a tear fall and she squeezed her eyes shut. A crash made her eyes snap open. Her vision was filled with orange hair as she stared ahead of herself. Tohru wiped the tears away as Zinan stood up and glared at Kyou.

"You have no right to talk to her that way!" Kyou growled.

"You think you're special enough for her?" Zinan challenged.

"Kyou-kun," Tohru whispered.

"I may not be special enough…but I'm not a jerk!" Kyou growled.

"Fine, take the cold and uncaring Honda girl, you two will make a perfect match," Zinan scoffed as he walked away.

Tohru sighed as she watched Kyou relax. He turned to face her and she noticed his garnet eyes trained on her.

"Are you okay?" Kyou softly asked.

"Were you spying on me?" Tohru asked with a small grin. Kyou froze and his face went red. He looked away as Tohru smiled at him.

"I was just passing through…and I heard your voice," Kyou explained.

"Thanks Kyou-kun," Tohru whispered as she gazed at him.

"Eh, no problem," he mumbled.

Tohru tensed as he reached forward and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Her cheeks turned pinked as he smiled at her, it was a small smile. His hand fell away from her and she wished she could embrace him. She longed to be hugged and touched by someone. Kyou put his hand behind his head and pulled his hair as he thought of something to say.

"If you're not busy…would you like to…I don't know…do something?" Kyou asked as he waited to be shot down.

"Are you offering to be a friend?" Tohru teased.

"Sure," Kyou whispered.

"I'd be happy to be a friend," Tohru answered.

'I shouldn't get close to them…it will only hurt me more,' Tohru thought.

Kyou smiled at her once more and she sighed.

'It's better to have something then nothing,' Tohru thought.

* * *

_"You know that you will never be happy with me," the masculine voice reminded._

_"Maybe," she answered with a sad smile._

_"Then why come to me. Why not be normal?" He asked her._

_"Because I already stole your secrets and now I want your heart," she answered with a smile._

_"You already have all of me." He whispered as he rested his head on top of her head.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Thanks to everybody for reviewing! Why she is like this will be explained in the next I think two chapters! Tell me what you think , I'm trying to go by what the Fruit's Baskets personality were and what the zodiac personalities are supposed to be. 


	4. Poof Goes the Girl

"Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind"  
(Cyndi Lauper)

* * *

  
Poof Goes The Girl

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed  
**

* * *

Tohru sighed as she waited at the swings inside the park's gate. She had told Kyou that she would meet him at the park the other day. Today was the day that she would meet him and she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Her eyes traveled to the bracelet around her wrist and she thought of everything that could go wrong. A leaf fell to her feet and she released another sigh. Sighing was becoming an addiction that annoyed her to no end. Tohru felt the curse beginning to act up as she became nervous. Her green eyes spotted Kyou walking towards her with a small smile. A little kid ran over to him and pushed him to the ground. Tohru panicked as she felt the curse take affect in her. **Poof**

She squeaked and grasped her outfit in her tiny little paw. Tohru dragged the clothes into the bushes and took a breath. She glared at Kyou as he stood up and helped the kid up. Tohru began to wonder what he really wanted, she shook her thoughts clear as the spirit began to take control of her thoughts. She had become so flustered with her thoughts that she had transformed.

"Tohru!" Kyou called out as he looked for her.

She sighed when she noticed her ribbon on the ground. Kyou kneeled down to pick it up. Tohru gasped and lunged out of the bush. Kyou yelped as a chestnut colored rat bit his hand. He pulled his hand back and watched the rat scamper into the bushes with the ribbon.

"Stupid rat," Kyou growled as he studied the bite. The rat's teeth didn't even break the skin. "Hope I don't get rabies or the black plague."

**Poof**

Kyou's eyebrows rose as he heard a noise and some rustling. He walked over to the bush and yelped again as Tohru's head collided with his chin. Tohru yelped and grasped her head in pain. Her eyes opened and she sheepishly smiled at Kyou.

"Why were you in the bush?" Kyou asked. Tohru tensed and let out a loud laugh.

"I was…I was hiding from you…so…um…boo?" Tohru mumbled.

"You are strange," Kyou muttered with a smirk. "You're ribbon's crooked."

"Oh no!" Tohru whined as she began to fix it. "Everything has to be perfect!"

"It's okay…considering you were in a bush," Kyou tired to calm her.

"No!" Tohru snapped. "Everything has to be perfect…what good's a mess?"

"You look fine," Kyou mumbled as he looked away.

Tohru looked gazed at him in awe before smiling. He noticed her grinning and his blush became more prominent.

"I'm going to make you the best dinner ever!" Tohru stated as her generosity kicked in.

"You don't have to," Kyou mumbled, even though it sounded nice. Yuki couldn't cook and Shigure's idea of dinner was a bowel of random vegetables.

"Please, it would be no trouble," Tohru shyly said as she winked at him.

'This girl has weird mood swings,' Kyou thought as he nodded to her.

"So," Tohru mumbled, "what do you want to do?"

"I just wanted to hang out, or would you prefer the mall?" Kyou asked with slight worry.

"I don't like the mall…to many people," Tohru quickly said.

"Good, I don't like the mall either," sighed Kyou with relief.

Tohru nodded as turned around and walked to the swings. She sat down and began to lightly swing. Kyou tilted his head as she softly swung with her head against the chain. He walked over to her and stood behind her. Before his hands could push her, she jumped off the swing and glared at him. He froze as her temper rose.

"What's your motive?" Tohru demanded.

"I just wanted to push you," Kyou growled.

"You never talked to me before…why the sudden urge to know me?" Tohru demanded as the rat's spirit roared to life.

"I just want to know you…is it a crime?" Kyou snapped back at her.

"It is when you ignore someone for two years!" Tohru shouted.

"What's your problem?" Kyou snapped at her.

"My problem is that I have a carrot head following me!" Tohru shouted.

"So now my hair color is making you mad!" Kyou growled.

"Maybe since your outfit doesn't match," Tohru dryly said. The spirit was really pushing her to bring negatives to the surface.

"What? You want to dress me?" Kyou asked as he smirked.

"Maybe," Tohru whispered as she smirked at him. Kyou blushed at this and looked away from her.

"You're such a freak," Kyou teased with a grin.

Tohru froze and her world shattered. Kyou tensed when he watched her face fall. Her eyes watered as she darted off into the park. Kyou cursed his words and ran after her. Her chestnut hair flew behind her with each step. Kyou shouted at her to stop and she kept running.

"I'm not a freak," Tohru chanted as she ran.

"Watch out!" Kyou shouted to her.

Tohru slammed into a little boy and she gasped.

'Not now,' Tohru thought.

**Poof**

Smoke covered the area as the little boy shrugged and continued on his way. Kyou ran over to the area and his left eye twitched. Her clothes were on the ground along with the hair ribbons.

"Is she running around naked?" Kyou mumbled.

"No you igit," Tohru muttered in defeat.

"Tohru?" Kyou questioned as he looked around for her.

"Look down," Tohru's voice squeaked.

Kyou's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the ground. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed the little chestnut colored rat waving at him. Kyou's mind went blank as he struggled to think of something. The rat sighed as traced a pattern in clothing with its little foot.

"Do mind taking my clothes and walking me home?" Tohru asked. Kyou blinked at this as he scooped up the clothing and rat.

"Tohru is that you?" Kyou asked. Tohru glared at him but nodded.

"What happened?" Kyou asked as she sat on his shoulder.

"I'll explain it when we get to my place," Tohru stated. Kyou then noticed people giving him weird looks. He glared at them as they walked back Tohru's place.

Tohru sighed and remain silent on her way back home. She was surprised that Kyou hadn't freaked out about her change. Tohru wondered if he remembered any of his changes. She knew it was far fetched, but anything was possible since she received the curse. They arrived outside her apartment door and she climbed off his shoulder and down his leg. His garnet eyes stared down at her as she tapped her little foot.

"What are you waiting for?" Kyou asked.

"When I change back—"

**Poof**

"I'm naked."

"Gahhh!" Kyou shouted as he covered his eyes.

Tohru grabbed her clothes and searched for her keys. A jingle, a soft click, and the door opened to her. She ran inside and locked herself in the bathroom. Kyou followed her after hearing the door click shut. He heard a rustle of clothes and chose to sit down on the cushion she had. He noticed that she was taking her time getting dressed.

'Why did she change into a rat?' Kyou wondered.

The door creaked open and Tohru stepped outside and into the kitchen. She was back in her original outfit save for the robe she had around her. Tohru walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton. She set the carton on the small table and glared at it before deciding on the best course of action. If need be, she could always erase his memories. Tohru sighed not really wanting to erase his memories, but if it would keep him safe, she would make another sacrifice.

"What happened to you?" Kyou asked as he gazed at her. Tohru took a drink from the milk carton and sighed.

"Obviously, I changed into a small rat," Tohru dryly said as Kyou growled at her.

"I could see that you igit!" Kyou growled at her.

"Sigh," Tohru whispered.

"Are you going to explain?" Kyou asked, as he was already annoyed.

"As you can tell…I'm cursed," Tohru simply said as Kyou kept rain on his anger.

"Details," Kyou growled.

"I am possessed by all twelve spirits of the zodiac. When I am embraced by the opposite sex, or amsick, weak, or flustered I transform into one of the animals," Tohru clarified.

"All twelve?" Kyou asked with some shock.

"While, fourteen actually," Tohru muttered as she glared at the milk carton again.

"Fourteen," Kyou repeated.

"I also have the spirit of the cat and the spirit of the god or emperor that invited the animals to the banquet," Tohru explained.

"So…how do you…you know," Kyou asked in confusion.

"You **pervert**!" Tohru shouted at him.

"NO! I mean which animal do you change into and why?" Kyou shouted as he backed away from her.

"Oh," Tohru muttered in embarrassment. "I change into the spirit that is mostly prominent in my mood."

"Is this why you push everybody away?" Kyou questioned.

"I have no other choice," Tohru whispered.

"Do you think people would fear you or something…I don't," Kyou confided. Something seemed familiar about this situation.

"People naturally fear and hate what they don't understand. It's in their nature to, but I don't hide because I know people would fear or hate me," Tohru softly said.

"Then why hide?" Kyou asked.

"I hide to protect them," Tohru softly said.

"Protect them?"

"So much **hate**, **anger**, and **grief** comes with this curse, but I want to protect them from it," Tohru explained with a soft smile. Kyou scoffed at this and Tohru looked at him in confusion.

"Don't be so righteous," Kyou scolded. "You push people away to the point to make yourself a saint."

"Jerk," Tohru mumbled as she glared at him.

"You don't have to be alone if you're cursed," Kyou continued.

"I'm sorry, but people would want to lock me up and do experiments…personally I don't want to be a lab rat," Tohru growled in one breath.

"That was a really bad pun…but are you willing to stay alone forever?" Kyou seriously asked.

"I said yes once, and my answer hasn't changed," Tohru sighed as she put the milk carton back.

"It's okay to say no, it's perfectly fine to be selfish," Kyou explained.

"I can't be selfish when it comes to this curse," Tohru sadly said as she locked gazes with him.

"Whatever, it's your choice," Kyou mumbled as he stood up.

"I think you should go," Tohru mumbled.

"What about dinner?" Kyou suddenly asked. He didn't want to leave so soon, he wanted to stay.

"You can stay, I'll make Miso soup," Tohru happily said.

"Whatever you feel like," Kyou softly said, he was relieved that he didn't have to go.

"Miso's only good when it's in soup," Tohru repeated what he said so long ago. Kyou perked up at her words and grinned.

"Finally!" He shouted. "So one who understands the right way to eat Miso!"

"I try to avoid Miso when it's not in soup," Tohru admitted. It was true; ever since she had learned Kyou didn't like Miso, she began to avoid it.

"Miso is almost as bad as leeks," Kyou added with a look of disgust.

"The guy that I loved hated leeks with a passion," Tohru reminisced the time Yuki had shoved the leeks into Kyou's mouth.

Kyou quieted as he listened to her hum. She stood silently over the stove cooking the soup and thinking about happier times.

"He hated leeks with a passion…he had a passion for hating leeks, Miso, and loving marital arts," Tohru softly rambled in thought.

"What happened to him…did he leave you because of the curse?" Kyou asked in interest.

He would never leave someone like her just because she poofed into an animal. Kyou was surprised at the strong feeling he had with the thought. He stood by the thought; something was up with the girl.

"No," Tohru softly answered as her eyes watered. "I wasn't the one with the curse when I was with him."

Kyou's eyes widened with realization as he thought about this. The passage from her book flashed in his mind. He could hear and see the words that she wrote.

* * *

_He pulled her to his chest and a cloud of smoke covered them. She held in her arms an orange cat with garnet eyes. The cat purred as she continued to embrace him.

* * *

_

"He was the one cursed," Kyou mumbled in realization. Tohru looked over at him with a bit of sadness.

"He was cursed, but I loved him despite the curse," Tohru continued, it felt good to tell him this even he thought she talked of another.

"Which zodiac was he?" Kyou asked, as he got a bit angry with the guy.

'Guy must have been a real ass. I mean to leave a girl like that,' Kyou thought as Tohru finished the small dinner.

"The cat from the zodiac," Tohru said with a smile.

"Figures you'd fall for the outcast," Kyou mumbled. "You went for the bad boy."

"Who said he was a **boy**?" Tohru teased as she watched Kyou turned red and choke on air.

"I kid, I kid," Tohru laughed at him.

"Igit," Kyou mumbled as she glared at him.

Tohru passed him a bowel of Miso soup with a smile. They ate in silence with the soft clicking and dripping of soup for comfort. Tohru was lost in memories that tore her apart with each scene replay. Kyou was lost in his thoughts about this mysterious love of Tohru. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the guy.

"What happened to him?" Kyou asked Tohru. Tohru dropped her spoon and soup splashed onto the table.

"He forgot about me," Tohru whispered.

"You broke up with him?" Kyou tried to clarify. Tohru looked up at him and finally let a few tears loose. Kyou started to panic at this.

"I mean what I say," Tohru dejectedly said.

"He got amnesia," Kyou guessed.

"Once he was released from the curse the spirits of the zodiac were full of rage," Tohru began. "They blocked his and the other cursed family member's memories for revenge. They then possessed me."

"That's not fair!" Kyou shouted.

"I did it because I wanted him and his family to be free," Tohru whispered.

"But…but that leaves you alone," Kyou whispered.

"I'm happy if he and the others are happy," Tohru stated with some content.

Kyou stood up from the table and walked over to Tohru. She looked over at him in confusion before he pulled her to his chest. She closed her eyes and let a few tears free before she transformed.

**Poof**

Kyou grunted as he supported the weight of her zodiac form. He had figured she'd turn into a small rat again. Green eyes watched him as he dropped the animal to the floor. She landed on her feet and tilted her head in thought. Kyou scratched the back of his head in nervousness as he watched her.

'Wow, a tiger,' was his thought.

"Looks like the tiger was the spirit in control," Tohru said as she sat down.

"Interesting," Kyou mumbled as he sighed.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
She turning into the Zodiac animals based on how she is at the moment. The rat is supposed to be charming, a perfectionist, and a bit suspicous of others. Tigers are supposed to be sensitive and emotional. I'll mix in what the Zodiac says and what the original cursed members acted like.  
Please review! 


	5. Stubborn as an Ox

"Suitcase of memories  
Time after"  
(Cyndi Lauper)

* * *

Stubborn as an Ox

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Tohru softly growled when she heard a knock at the door. Her ear twitched and she ran into the bathroom. She grabbed her clothes and took off to await her change back to human. She softly growled at the little room in her bathroom. It wasn't easy getting a tiger into the bathroom. Another knock and Kyou walked over to the door and threw it open. He tensed as dull purple eyes gazed at him. A growling filled the air and hefeared the worse when he looked behind the wave-girl. 

"**What the hell are you doing here?**" Uo demanded.

"Yes, why are **you** here cousin?" Yuki inquired as he pushed past Kyou and into the apartment.

"That's none of your business," Kyou growled as he followed Yuki.

"Such frantic waves," Hana softly said.

"Why are **you** here?" Uo growled at Kyou.

"I came to see Tohru," Kyou growled.

Uo scoffed at this before her eyes wandered to the floor. Fire filled her gray eyes as she reached down to the floor. Her eyes widened at the clothing when she noticed which piece it was. Uo was about to pound Kyou when he noticed the clothing piece. The bathroom door slammed open and Tohru jumped out with a grin. Her eyes were darker then normal and she had a dangerous smile.

"Uo-chan! Thanks for finding my bra!" Tohru happily said as she grabbed it and tossed it into the bathroom.

Kyou and Yuki both blushed at the exclamation and Hana calmly watched. Tohru sauntered over to Kyou and put her arm around his shoulders. She pulled him to her and grinned at Uo's look and Kyou's blush.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Uo questioned with a stern look.

"Nothing that I didn't like," Tohru happily said as even Hana's eyes widened.

"Her waves are frenzied," Hana claimed.

'She was like this that day at the cemetery,' Kyou thought.

"Who cares?" Tohru shouted as her she released Kyou and gazed at Yuki.

"Maybe you should relax," Yuki calmly suggested.

Tohru laughed and walked over to Yuki. She clasped her hands in front of her and gave Yuki dreamy eyes. He began to blush as Kyou watched with a bit of anger.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you early," Tohru softly said.

"It's quite alright," Yuki assured with a nervous smile.

"I'm apologizing not looking for your approval!" Tohru snapped at him. Yuki tensed at this wondering if the girl was mental.

'Quick to anger,' Kyou thought.

"Tohru, it would be great if you'd **relax**," Uo stressed.

"I don't need your opinion!" Tohru growled.

'Doesn't care about other's opinions,' Kyou listed.

"So what were you doing with orange top here?" Uo said with her own anger being triggered.

Tohru grinned and placed her arm around Kyou again. She made sure to keep their chest apart. Tohru kissed Kyou on the cheek and raised her fist in the air with a mischievous look.

"Kyou's my gimp!" Tohru exclaimed with pride.

"**What**!" Everyone shouted; no one had ever heard Tohru use words like that.

"Did I mention he likes to play hard?" Tohru questioned with a grin.

"That's something I could of lived without knowing," Yuki mumbled as his right eye twitched.

"Don't be sad Yuki…you could join us," Tohru offered with a grin.

"He's not joining us!" Kyou shouted as everyone turned their gaze to Kyou. "There is no us!"

"I'm willing to wait for you," Tohru softly said even though the gleams in her eyes were still present.

"That's not what I meant!" Kyou shouted. "Igit."

"That's it!" Tohru shouted as she pushed him away. "Fight…now!"

"Shame on you, fighting a girl," Yuki mumbled with a hint of disgust.

Tohru charged him and went to tackle him to the ground. He dodged her and Uo watched in shock.

"Her waves are like another persons," Hana calmly said as she watched Tohru.

"She's gone insane," Uo muttered.

"Stand still and fight!" Tohru growled as she charged him.

Kyou landed a distance from her. Yuki winced as he watched Tohru head-butt Kyou in the back. Kyou fell to the ground slightly twitching from her attack. He stood up and got an idea. Tohru charged him again and he opened his arms. Her eyes widened as she failed to stop.

**Poof**

"Moo."

Smoke filled the area and Yuki covered his eyes. Kyou was shocked to see himself with his arms wrapped around a cow's neck. The cow had a sweat drop on its head. Uo looked down at found Tohru's clothes on the ground with the cow standing on them.

"Where did that cow come from?" Yuki finally asked.

"Where's Tohru?" Uo asked in a panic.

"Meet Tohru," Kyou introduced the cow. The cow glared at him before snorting.

"The cow and Tohru have the same waves," Hana said with no surprise.

"You guys better sit down," Tohru sighed as they looked around the room for her.

"Just wait," Kyou said as he sat down.

**Poof**

Smoke erupted once more and Tohru appeared in front of them naked. She calmly picked up the robe and wrapped it around her body. Her eyes turned to the smug Kyou and she punched him in the head. He growled as she sat next to him and the others sat around her. She pulled her clothes into her lap and waited for the explosion of questions. When she started to hear crickets in the background, she found herself looking to each one of her friends.

"Any questions?" Tohru calmly asked.

"Tons," Uo replied.

"I now understand," Hana whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "I remember what happened a year ago."

"Please…don't," Tohru pleaded as Hana nodded in understanding.

"Is this why you didn't hugme or that guy?" Uo calmly asked.

"Yes, I can't hug members of the opposite sex," Tohru replied.

"Then why not hug me?" Uo asked with hurt.

"I can't let my guard down," Tohru whispered as she stared at the ground. Uo's fist hit the table and Tohru winced.

"I don't care if you're not normal…you can trust us!" Uo angrily said.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Tohru explained with some plead to her voice.

"How would this hurt us? You may have a mood disorder but you're fine," Uo rambled.

"This curse brings nothing but hate, anger, and grief," Tohru said with a bit of frustration.

Uo took Tohru's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tohru looked up at her and softly smiled.

"Then let us be angry together, let us hate everything together, and we can all keep each other company in our times of grief," Uo firmly spoke.

"I'm sorry," Tohru cried.

Uo reached out and pulled the girl into a hug. Tohru clutched onto Uo and buried her head in the girl's shoulder. Yuki was still shocked by the emotions he had just witnessed. He felt bad for not noticing the girl before. His violet eyes strayed to Kyou and found his cousin with a smug look on his face.

"We'll always be here for you," Uo whispered.

"Thanks Uo-chan," Tohru happily said.

"Honda-san," Yuki said as her gaze turned to him.

"Yes, Sohma-san?" Tohru asked.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Yuki asked.

"Is that offer for friendship still there?" Tohru shyly asked.

"Of course," Yuki softly said with a smile. Kyou glared at Yuki before Tohru yawned.

"I'm tired," Tohru mumbled.

"I think it's best if we go," Yuki said as Kyou glared at him.

"I need to know that you won't tell anyone about this," Tohru seriously said.

"Of course not!" Uo shouted.

"There's nothing to tell," Yuki smoothly said as he smirked at her.

"Stupid girly-boy," Kyou growled.

"I'm going to stay with Tohru tonight," Hana softly said with a no emotion to betray her motives.

"Will Megumi be alright?" Uo asked.

"Our parents are home tonight," Hana assured with a smile.

Uo stood up but not before hugging Tohru. Yuki bowed and Kyou shrugged before he left her home. Uo glared at Kyou and eventually left Hana and Tohru alone. The room was silent, but comfortable. Tohru excused herself and quickly threw on a pair of pajamas. Hana gazed out the window as she listened to the rustling of clothes.

"Will you tell me what truly happened a year ago?" Hana calmly asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Tohru asked.

"I never truly forgot," Hana calmly said.

"Why didn't you lose your memories?" Tohru whispered.

"It's because I am more capable of protecting my mind," Hana answered. "I saw the spirit of the god come to erase my memories. I _beeped _him with poison waves."

"I guess I should start at the beginning," Tohru sighed.

Hana nodded and listened to Tohru as she began to weave her tale. She watched the soft smiles and tears glisten as she told her everything. Hana remembered the growing closeness of her and Kyou. It was said to know that she would have to wait longer to marry Tohru off. Tohru quieted, as she remained lost in thought. Hana figured that it was to the end of the tale.

"It's okay to speak," Hana assured with a comforting smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

The next chapter will reveal what happened a year ago!  
Thanks to the wonderful reviewers! I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter


	6. Stitches

"Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear, what you've said  
Then you say, go slow, I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds"  
(Cyndi Lauper)

* * *

Stitches

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Stressed**

* * *

_Her eyes were shining like the stars as she ran after Kyou. Yuki was calmly walking behind her with his own smile. Today was May 1; it was supposed to be the saddest day for Tohru. She looked over her shoulder and waved to Yuki. He picked up his pace and walked beside her as Kyou looked away. Tohru smiled at him and took his hand into her own. His angry look softened just for her. Yuki sighed at this, he was glad that the cat had calmed down. His own violet eyes turned to Tohru with a thoughtful look, he wouldn't mind calling her a cousin or a sister. She would always have her own place in his heart._

_"What are you doing today Honda-san?" Yuki asked._

_"I'm going to visit mom today and then, I don't know," Tohru finished._

_"Why go alone?" Kyou suddenly asked._

_"I have something important to tell her," Tohru vaguely said as her smile dropped._

_"Is it good news?" Yuki asked with renewed interest._

_"I'm hoping it will be good news," Tohru chirped as her smile returned._

_"You better not be starting trouble," Kyou mumbled as he draped an arm over her shoulders._

_Tohru blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. She giggled and he blushed at her show of affection. Yuki mumbled something about a stupid cat before walking a bit quicker. He knew that this was going to be one of 'those' moments. Kyou cleared his throat and Tohru looked up at him. They had both grown a bit within the year they had known each other. Tohru was maturing in a beautiful woman and Kyou was finally gaining his red belt in social skills._

_"If I do start trouble…you'll be there to help me, right?" Tohru teased as she smiled at him. Kyou softly hit her on the head and smirked at her playfulness._

_"I don't know," Kyou sighed._

_"I'm hurt that you would even think of abandoning me!" Tohru gasped as she held a hand over her hurt._

_"You've been hanging around Shigure to much," Kyou scolded with another bop to her head._

_"I hope you remember that I only like being around you the most," Tohru sang as a sad smile came to his face._

_"You know that you will never be happy with me," Kyou softly mumbled to himself as Tohru's face softened. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers._

_"Maybe," Tohru whispered with a small smile._

_"Then why come to me. Why not be normal?" Kyou asked her as his eyes sparked with unknown emotions._

_"Because I already stole your secrets and now I want your heart," Tohru whispered as her lips inched closer to his._

_"You already have all of me." Kyou assured as he met her lips softly._

_Tohru slightly blushed and pulled him along the sidewalk so they could meet up with Yuki.

* * *

_

_Tohru sighed as she entered the graveyard. She was dressed in a black dress that reminded her too much of a darker version of her school uniform. Her eyes searched the graveyard and landed on her mother's grave. She wiped some dust off the grave and silently thanked her grandfather for coming by to clean the area. Tohru sat on the step and leaned her head against the cool cement. Her green eyes wandered to the darkening sky before she let her confession out._

_"Mom, I know you would proud of me. I'm being myself and finally have a boyfriend. I really care about Kyou, I think I love him and the feeling is wonderful. I know how you felt when you met dad. I now understand why you defied everyone to be with him…love makes you do crazy things. I'm not as naïve, I've like to think that I've grown into a woman. I'm going to do what you did mom…I'm going to defy everything to make them happy…to make Kyou happy. It seems like a rash decision, but I really want their happiness. I hope you can be proud me because I'm doing this out of love. I just hope that my plan works."_

_Tohru sighed as she said her goodbyes to her mother and left the graveyard. The wind picked up and brushed against her face as she let a tear fall with a smile.

* * *

_

_The door creaked open and she made sure that Yuki was at the base and Kyou was on the roof. She snuck into Shigure's study and smiled at him. His pen was behind his ear and he was glaring at the laptop screen. He looked up and smiled at Tohru as she entered the room. She took a seat in front of him and he closed the laptop so he could pay better attention to her. He smiled warmly at her and she released a sigh with a determined gaze._

_"I've made a decision and I need your help," Tohru seriously began. Shigure knew this was important, but he couldn't resist teasing her._

_"You've finally decided to become my wife?" Shigure questioned with a smirk. Tohru blushed and shook her head no. Her green eyes locked onto his brown eyes._

_"I need to see Akito-sama tonight," Tohru stated more then requested._

_"Do you think…this is best?" Shigure asked while looking away momentarily._

_"Yes, but I wanted to know what you thought," Tohru whispered._

_Shigure sighed as he laid his hand over Tohru's. He stared deeply into her eyes and sighed. The flower was blooming into something wonderful._

_"I don't like the idea, but I respect your decision," Shigure honestly said._

_"I'll be going tonight," Tohru whispered as she pulled her hand away._

_"Then I wish you luck!" Shigure seriously said._

_Tohru nodded and stood up to leave. She walked outside the house and began her way towards the woods. Fear filled her before she blinked and pushed it aside._

_"Tohru," a questioning voice called._

_"Kyou," Tohru happily said as he walked beside._

_Tohru reached for him and rested her forehead on his shoulder. This could be the last night she would ever see him. The thought of never seeing him again tore her up inside. He placed his arms on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She moved away and stared up into his garnet orbs. Her smile became solemn as she thought she wanted one last moment…just in case. His eyes widened as she moved her hand behind his head. Her fingers ran through his hair and she pulled him down to her level. Her soft pink lips covered his and her eyes slid close. His hands traveled down to her hips where he allowed them to rest. Tohru desperately pushed her lips harder against his in an attempt to burn him to her memory. She took in how his lips were cool from the night air, she took in how they instantly softened with each movement, and she finally memorized the way his teeth caught her upper lip as they broke away._

_She stared up at him as their fingers became entwined. He rested his forehead on her head and smiled. It was beautiful sight, which she wished to last forever. His hair brushed herforhead as she began to cry. He looked at her in confusion before he wiped her tears away. She gently put her hands against his chest and held him back. He was still cursed and they both knew it. His face softened in silent sorrow as a tear escaped her eye once more._

_"Why do you cry?" Kyou softly whispered to her._

_"I am so happy…yet upset," Tohru answered him with some confusion._

_"Do you regret it…do you regret being with me?" Kyou questioned with hurt. He didn't think he could give her up even if she did regret being with him._

_"I love you…however long I stay I will always love you!" Tohru passionately proclaimed her love and he let a tear fall down his cheek._

_"You make me feel like I'm truly free," Kyou heatedly whispered to her as he started to pull her to his chest._

_"I'd do anything for you," Tohru honestly whispered as she began to cry._

_"You don't make me feel like the monster I am, I feel so clean when I'm with you," Kyou confided in her._

_"You'll be free…one day I will set you free," she firmly announced._

_He pulled her to his chest and a cloud of smoke covered them. She held in her arms an orange cat with garnet eyes. The cat purred as she continued to embrace him. Her tears had stopped physically, but inside she wept for him. She didn't want him to be locked up in that awful room. He reached up and licked her tears away as she softly smiled. Tohru set him on the ground with one final hug._

_"I got to go visit Hana," Tohru lied with a bit of guilt._

_"Just wait…I'll go with," Kyou announced._

_"I have to hurry so I'll be back," Tohru quickly said as she ran off into the forest.

* * *

_

_Tohru arrived at the main house and the feeling of fear still flowed from within her veins. Kureno walked into the room with little expression to his face. His black hair was slowly dulling from the lack of light and his eyes were empty. He was like a human puppet. He led her to Akito's room and then left. Tohru watched him leave and sighed._

_'That is what a man with no hope looks like,' Tohru thought._

_A voice cleared and Tohru turned to face Akito. Plum hair was hanging around the figures shoulders. Cold teal eyes gazed into her green eyes. Tohru respectfully bowed and sat in front of Akito. Akito looked over the girl in slight disdain, and curiosity. Tohru gazed at the leader of Sohma family in fear and wonder. She wondered if the leader would yell at her or actually listen to her idea. Akito looked away from the young woman and gazed out the window._

_"I suppose you came here for a reason," Akito said._

_"Yes, Akito-sama." Tohru answered as she turned her gaze to the floor._

_"Then let's begin our woman to woman talk," Akito whispered as their gazes locked once more._

_"I think I know a way to remove the curse from your family and you," Tohru began. Akito softly chuckled at this before she stared at the girl with interest._

_"You say remove, why not break?" Akito asked with a bit of curiosity._

_"I don't think the curse can broken, but I believe it can be removed," Tohru confided._

_"And what is **your** grand plan?" Akito snorted as she glared at the woman._

_"I would like to take the curse upon myself," Tohru whispered._

_Akito stared at the woman as her features turned bland. The corner of her lips upturned to a smile and she chuckled. Her chuckles turned into truly amused laughter. Her face went still as she studied the girl once more._

_"How will you do this?" Akito inquired._

_"All you have to do is send the curse to me," Tohru voiced._

_"Yes, shall we make the angry spirits angry enough to posse you?" Akito asked with a grin._

_"That's the plan," Tohru whispered._

_"You really are serious?" Akito asked with some respect._

_"Yes," Tohru answered with a smile._

_"You know the spirits will make your life hell in every way possible."_

_"I know."_

_"Is this what you want?" Akito questioned with doubt._

_"…" Tohru remained quiet, lost in thought_

_"Do you wish to forget them…forget him?" Akito questioned with some resentment and admiration._

_"No." Tohru simply answered as she thought of Kyou._

_"Then why do this?" Akito needed to know what made this girl want this burden. He knew no human would be this selfless._

_"I want them to be happy." Tohru answered with a soft smile._

_"Even if **you** are left miserable?" Akito taunted the girl, she wanted her to break and back down. Akito felt like she needed the girl to break to prove her right._

_"I've always wanted them to be happy." Tohru's dark green eyes shone with tears._

_"**They won't remember**." Akito stressed with unease. She knew the spirits would make everything miserable._

_"I'll remember." Tohru firmly said._

_"This will be **your** curse." Akito's dark teal eyes flashed in warning. She didn't even want the girl to suffer something so terrible._

_"I know." Tohru sadly assured._

_"**You'll** carry it alone…**you'll** always be **alone**." Akito harshly said as she brushed her plum hair behind her shoulder._

_"I'll have my memories." Tohru assured with sadness flowing from her._

_"And you wish to do this for them…for me?" Akito questioned with slight awe._

_"Why must you keep asking, I told you that I would do this!" Tohru snapped as she glared at the older woman_

_"You know that you'll never be happy again…you may end up bitter and hateful. Just like me." Akito wistfully said._

_"Just give me the curse already!" Tohru shouted as her eyes watered._

_"If this is your desire." Akito stoically said as she reached for the girl._

_'I never thought that someone like her would offer me a chance at life,' Akito thought as she felt the spirits of the zodiac cry out in rage. The only spirit that seemed regretful was the spirit of the cat. Akito's eyes widened in realization, but it was to late the curse had been transferred to the girl. Everything that Akito remembered was slowly beginning to be erased by the vengeful spirits._

_"Tohru," Akito whispered._

_"This is for the best," Tohru assured._

_"The cat," Akito whispered as her eyes began to close, "was ready to forgive."_

_Tohru ignored Akito's last words and walked to the main room. Kureno was passed out on the floor. Before she could take another step, her head pulsed with pain and she fell to her knees. She grabbed her head and opened her eyes to watch fourteen different colored orbs surround her._

_"This is your fault you stupid girl," the plum orb hissed at her._

_"You should have left us in our vessels!" The violet one hissed at her._

_"For meddling in our affairs we have taken their memories of you," the gray snickered._

_"We have also gifted you the company of each one of us," the silver orb smoothly said._

_Tohru watched as each orb floated to her and entered her body. Each spirit brought a new emotion to the surface. She finally watched as the last orb hesitated at her. Tohru smiled at it and held her hand out it._

_"It's okay, cat," Tohru assured._

_"I'm sorry," the cat whispered as it entered her._

_Tohru gasped as she gripped the floorboards. Her nails dug into the wood as she felt her body adjust to each of the spirits needs. Her green eyes darkened as she watched her left wrist. A set of black and white beads formed onto her wrist. When they stopped glowing, she felt the full weight of them. And for the first time…she felt the true burden of the curse.

* * *

_

Author's Note:  
So many questions, but you will find out throughout the story if Tohru will die like Akito, and who the curse will go too(Author has devious thoughts), and Tohru will act like herself  
**cemetarydemon**-I never knew you could go beyond the review box, that's interesting  
I'm glad that so many people like this story(amazed) 


	7. A Tiger's Sympathy

"If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time"  
(Cyndi Lauper)

* * *

A Tiger's Sympathy

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Dull purple eyes gazed into the mirror as she watched the purple orbs fill with tears. Hana now understand everything and nothing about her best friend. She was saddened by the burden Tohru carried, angry for her being so caring, and she was happy that her friend had found someone that loved her. Hana wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped out of the small bathroom. Her eyes traveled to the deep thinking figure gazing out of the window. Hana walked over to the girl and rested a hand on her shoulder. The sun was rising and neither had gotten a good rest. One was to busy in thought while the other was lost in memories.

"Why do you have to be selfless?" Hana softly asked. Tohru snorted and glanced at Hana.

"Maybe everyone just sees me as selfless…but deep down I'm the most selfish of us all," Tohru whispered as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Your waves are still pure," Hana calmly said.

"Maybe I'm selfish because I took the curse and their memories without asking them. In a way…I might have ran away from them," Tohru whispered the last part.

"Will you tell them…ever?" Hana softly asked.

"No, there's no need for them to know," Tohru brushed off.

"What about Kyou?" Hana pried.

"I don't think I will," Tohru whispered.

"You still love him," Hana stated.

"I always will love him," Tohru replied without a second thought.

"I think he still loves you, but will you let him love you?" Hana asked with a challenge.

"That's something I'll deal with when the time comes," Tohru simply brushed off another issue.

"So…what animal is in control today?" Hana asked.

"Thankfully not the ox or rat, I don't think I could deal with the thoughts they placed in my head," Tohru dramatically sighed.

"The ox seems to be very…flirty," Hana observed.

"Each zodiac brings out the reserved parts of my personality," Tohru added.

"I noticed that when you called Kyou your gimp," Hana dryly said.

"I called him my what?" Tohru asked.

"You called him your gimp," Hana repeated. "Then you offered him and Yuki a threesome."

Tohru's face turned red as she buried her head in her hands. Hana watched with a small smile. Tohru wasn't crying, she was laughing about the situation. The phone rang and Tohru stood up to answer it. She frowned at the phone and nodded her head in an attempt to answer the person. When she realized that didn't work she answered out loud with a bit of protest.

"I'll be over for dinner," Tohru assured with a smile. She hung up the phone and Hana tilted her head in question. "Kyou invited me to dinner at his house."

"How'd he get your number?" Hana softly asked.

"I think when he called his house from here," Tohru answered with a thoughtful look.

"Does he still live with Shigure?" Hana asked her last question.

"Yes, he does," Tohru, responded.

"Be careful then," Hana replied as she stood to leave.

'Three guys…now I see why Yuki and Shigure worried about a female in the house,' Tohru thought with a dreary sigh.

* * *

"Damn it! Hurry up and wash those plates!" Kyou fumed as he mopped the floors.

"Why the urge to clean Kyou?" Shigure sang with a grin. Yuki wondered this as well and stopped washing the plates.

"Yes, why am I washing the dishes?" Yuki growled.

"I'm having a guest over!" Kyou growled.

"Is your guest a high school girl?" Shigure asked with a dreamy look.

"Her name is Tohru…now clean damn it!" Kyou shouted as he started to mop again.

"High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!" Shigure sang as he wiped the table down.

**Crash**

"Damn it! Wash the dishes not break them!" Kyou shouted at Yuki.

"You're the one that bumped into me!" Yuki calmly growled at him.

"Don't blame me for your butter fingers!" Kyou shouted back.

"High school girls," Shigure continued to sing as he ignored the two.

Smoke filled the kitchen and Shigure looked over to the oven. He began laughing as Yuki and Kyou fought; they were still oblivious to the burning dinner. Yuki finally looked away from Kyou and to the oven. Kyou paused before he ran over to the oven. He threw open the oven door and black smoke erupted in the entire kitchen. Shigure coughed as he struggled to find a window to open. Yuki glared at the spot that Kyou should have been in. Kyou cursed as he chucked the food out the door.

"This is your fault!" Kyou shouted at Yuki.

"You were the one in charge of food," Yuki calmly reminded.

"You distracted me!" Kyou accused as Yuki glared at him.

The doorbell chimed and Shigure sang as he ran for the door. He threw open the door and his eyes widened even more. All he saw was a young woman with long chestnut hair, dark green eyes, a slender figure, and food. He pulled the woman in and she kicked off her shoes as she followed him with a smile. Kyou appeared out of the kitchen and offered Tohru a small grin.

"Yuki ruined dinner," Kyou quickly said.

"Baka!" Yuki shouted from the kitchen.

"I sorta figured…so I brought take out," Tohru explained with a smile.

"She's beautiful, young, and psychic!" Shigure exclaimed as he grinned at her.

'Not psychic, I just remember,' Tohru thought with a grin.

Shigure went to drape an arm around her shoulder and she moved away and toward Kyou. She didn't want the curse to 'poof' up. Yuki finished setting the plates on the table and nodded his head to Tohru with a smile. Tohru placed the bags of food on the table and passed them out to each person.

"I'm so pleased!" Shigure happily said as he opened his dish.

"I ordered you Tonkatsu with cooked rice," Tohru said as Shigure drooled.

"You're a miracle Tohru! You knew my favorite dish," Shigure happily stated.

"I picked beef and leeks for Yuki," Tohru said as she handed Yuki his found.

"Thank you Honda-san," Yuki softly said as he smiled at her.

"And Kyou-kun," Tohru sighed as she passed him the container, "I picked up Yakizakana with fried rice.

Tohru happily watched as they began to dig into their meals. She smiled; it was like old times. Yuki noticed her not eating and he gazed at her as he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Honda-san, what did you get yourself?" Yuki asked as she blushed.

"I forgot to order myself food," Tohru sheepishly said.

"Airhead," Kyou mumbled as he scooped part of his meal onto her plate.

"Kyou-kun…I got that for you," Tohru shyly said.

"And I'm sharing so eat it," Kyou grumbled.

"It's a Kodak moment!" Shigure shouted as he pulled out a camera.

Kyou growled at him as Tohru simply blushed. Yuki sighed and smacked the camera out of sight. Shigure whined before he went back to eating. Tohru took a bite out of the grilled fish and went back to her thoughts. Her eyes landed on Yuki and she smiled at how content he seemed.

'At least Yuki isn't so worried anymore,' Tohru thought.

Her gaze then landed to Shigure as he scooped his food into his mouth.

'His smile's real,' Tohru thought with approval.

Tohru then let her gaze wander to Kyou. She sighed as she still noticed the same disgruntled look on his face. He still seemed to be bent on his anger and attitude. She couldn't understand why he hadn't changed at all. Tohru let out a sigh that didn't escape Shigure.

"Our flower is wilting with sighs of sorrow," Shigure stated as he smiled at her.

"I'm just thinking," Tohru assured with a look of reassurance.

"You should really teach Kyou how to do that," Shigure stated with a smirk.

"Do what?" Tohru asked as Kyou began to twitch in anger.

"Think," Shigure simply said with a smile.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyou growled at Shigure as he stood from the low table.

"Why are you so angry?" Shigure questioned with a look of innocence.

"Stop acting like fools and sit!" Yuki firmly said as Tohru looked between the three men.

"Shigure," Tohru calmly said.

"Yes my flower?" Shigure sweetly said.

"I mean no disrespect when I tell you these things. First, I'm not _your_ flower. Second, please try to respect Kyou's feelings and finally…you learn how to think," Tohru calmly listed.

"I'm so devastated that you would think me stupid!" Shigure cried.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyou growled once more.

"Can't you come up with something else?" Yuki questioned Kyou with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind your own business!" Kyou snapped at him.

"Guys," Tohru tried to interrupt.

"I would mind my business if you weren't constantly in the way!" Yuki dryly said.

"Bastard!" Kyou growled.

"Guys," Tohru sang.

"My confidence has been reduced to ash," Shigure dramatically stated as he quickly wrote down his own quote.

Tohru inhaled and could feel the next zodiac spirit rising to the surface. It could sympathize and be capable of love, but it was short tempered. The animal's anger was flaring to life as they ignored Tohru. Before Tohru could do anything, the animal instinct kicked in. Tohru stood up and grabbed Kyou by the ear before she pulled him back to his seat. He yelped as Shigure and Yuki watched in awe and mild worry. Tohru then pointed to Shigure as her temper spiked once more.

"Shut up and think of others!" Tohru snapped. "Be a bit more mature!"

"Let go!" Kyou growled as she gave another tug. Tohru then pointed to Yuki.

"Be the bigger person and stop baiting him! _You must really like his attention_," Tohru deviously said. Yuki paled and watched as Tohru slowly calmed herself. She pushed the spirit back in place with the other spirits.

"Isn't she charming?" Shigure teased.

"Only to those I like," Tohru sang in a Shigure like fashion.

"Am I on that list?" Shigure heatedly asked. Tohru winked at him and grinned.

"No."

"My heart aches with a thousand pains," Shigure cried as he fell backwards from the drama.

Kyou finally freed his ear and glared at Tohru. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked it when she touched him. It made his blood boil and his heartache for her. Instead of showing this he growled and lightly bopped her on the head.

"I'm sorry," Tohru whispered to him.

"Whatever," Kyou mumbled.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Tohru softly said. Shigure was in shock at the change of her moods. Yuki was slightly used to this already.

"A weakling like you couldn't hurt me," Kyou scoffed as he turned his garnet orbs to her.

His face dropped as he watched her eyes water. Yuki glared at his cousin and Shigure tsked. Kyou placed his hands on her shoulders in worry. His comment was meant to comfort her, not send her into tears. Tohru began to sniffle and leak tears as she hid her face in her palms.

"He thinks I'm weak!" Tohru cried.

"I meant that you didn't hurt me!" Kyou quickly tried to mend his mistake.

Tohru looked up at him and offered him a watery smile. Her eyes then widened as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Shigure raised an eyebrow at this, as this girl seemed to get more interesting.

"_Kyou_! I need _your_ room!" Tohru quickly said.

"What?" Everyone questioned.

"I'm about to _explode_!" Tohru growled as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

His face reddened as she glared at him. Shigure began to make comments about the birds and the bees. Yuki could only watch in shock. Kyou finally got his mind out of the gutter and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her along up the stairs and into his room. Shigure listened to the door slam shut and he grinned.

* * *

**Poof**

Tohru sighed as she pranced over to Kyou's bed and sat on it. He stared at her new form and looked away when she caught him staring. Her orange fur and black stripes stood out beautifully around those dark green eyes. Tohru's tail thumped against his comforter.

"You better not be shedding," Kyou joked with her.

"I never shed!" Tohru defended with a huff.

"So, why'd you change?" Kyou suddenly asked as she turned her gaze to the window.

"When the spirits push me to hard I transform. The tiger caused me to transform because it kept pushing it's own anger out of me," Tohru explained.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing," Shigure hummed as he looked at the ceiling.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Yuki scolded as he took a bite. He knew what Tohru meant. It was her decision whether to tell Shigure or not.

"I did hear a poof," Shigure pointed out in suspicion.

Yuki paled before he decided it was better to end Shigure's thought process. Yuki stood up and punched Shigure on the head. He began to whine and Yuki sighed. It had him distracted.

"Keep your ears to yourself," Yuki hissed.

"Why are you so _cruel_!" Shigure cried as he heard another poof.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I like italics(they're fun) I just changed the stress word style and that's about it. The next update might be a bit slower because I'm working on another fic, and I want to be able to weave this story together.  
Thanks to all the reviewers, you who review are what keep me writing  
**cemetarydemon** - I love reading your review...they're entertaining it reminds me of something I would write (: p)


	8. Bouncing Along

"If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you I will be waiting  
Time after time"

* * *

Bouncing Along

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Tohru nervously stood against the brick of the school wall. Her mind raced as the zodiacs within her argued. She could just see them fighting inside her head as she heard felt each one's emotions. Her mood dampened and tears welled up in her eyes. She slid against the wall and to the ground. He skirt hiked up and she felt the coolness of the cement touch her skin. Tohru frowned as she felt the one of the zodiac's come to the surface. Tohru pushed herself up and plastered on a bright smile. She couldn't live on in sorrow no matter how sad things were. 

She walked inside the building and smiled at those that looked at her. It wouldn't do any good if her smile were imperfect. Her smile had to be so perfect; if it were imperfect then they would see what lay beneath the surface. Tohru walked over to her locker and stuck the lunch she packed inside of it. Her hands gathered what books she needed to start the day off. Echoes of footsteps reached her ears and she looked over to see Uo and Hana. She smiled at them and Uo smiled nervously at her. Hanna sighed and nodded her head with a small smile.

"How are you doing?" Uo nervously asked

"I'm fine," Tohru answered with a smile.

"If you need anything then let me know," Uo stated with a grin.

"Thanks, you guys are the best," Tohru softly said.

"I just want you to be safe," Uo assured with a soft smile.

"Yes, if anyone troubles you let us know," Hana calmly said.

"Of course," Tohru happily said.

Tohru gave them a true smile and they walked to class together. Hana and Uo walked at her sides and as the door slipped open, a figure ran out. Their eyes widened and before anything could happen Tohru jumped back. The boy landed on Uo and Hana with an awkward smile. Uo's face turned red before she punched the boy off her. Tohru helped her friends up and gave them a smile

"You've gotten faster," Uo commented.

"I've been training," Tohru assured as she waved her arm.

"Bunnies," Hana suddenly said.

"EH!" Tohru yelped.

Hana raised her arm and pointed to the stuffed bunny on Tohru's desk. Uo and Tohru looked over at her desk and Tohru squealed. She bounced into the classroom and picked up the stuffed rabbit off her desk. It was a blonde rabbit with red eyes and brown tips on the ears. Tohru noticed a piece of paper fall to the ground. She kneeled and picked it up from the ground. Tohru sat down while Uo and Hana peaked over her shoulder.

'I'm sorry I made you mad,' Tohru mentally read. 'Momiji.'

"Is it another secret admirer?" Uo teased with a grin.

"No it's just from Momiji," Tohru calmly said.

She smiled as she thought about the days she used to spend with him. A figure grabbed the rabbit out of her arms and she looked surprised. Kyou held the rabbit with a frown. Tohru tugged the rabbit out his arms and he grinned at her. He bopped her on the head and she giggled.

"You're in a better mood," Kyou commented.

"Of course…I don't act like an ox or tiger all the time," Tohru assured.

Kyou nodded his head in understanding and the arriving students gave her weird looks. Tohru sighed and squeezed the rabbit. Kyou raised an eyebrow at this.

"You like rabbits?" Kyou suddenly asked.

"Yeah…_but_ I love cats," Tohru whispered as her face suddenly fell. She perked up and offered another smile.

"Why would you like cats? They're stupid animals," Yuki stated as he walked in. Kyou knew the reason; he knew that she fell in love with the cat. He wished he knew who that boy was. It would be nice to punch him for just forgetting about her.

"I like cat's because they have a personality," Tohru defended.

Yuki shrugged before he sat down at his desk. Tohru looked back to the stuffed rabbit and grinned. She decided that it was time to talk to Momiji again. Kyou bopped her on the head again and Tohru looked up at him. He offered a small smile and her heart skipped a beat.

"Everyone sit down!" The teacher yelled as he ran into the room.

Kyou glanced once last time at her before he took his seat. Her expression was a smile, but he could see that far away look in her eyes. He turned his attention back to the teacher and sighed. The weird guy seemed to have some idea. The guy was truly weird. He just showed up out of nowhere as there teacher for the class. Mr. Juni Shinshou had appeared at the school dressed in slacks and a messy white dress shirt. His short blue hair and fierce pink eyes showed that he was different. Kyou could only think that his eyes were fierce even though they were pink. It was a wonder that pink could be considered fierce. It was the never-ending darkness and intensity of the eyes that made them fierce.

"Class," Mr. Shinshou began, "this year our senior class will be doing a play."

The class groaned and Tohru raised her head up to listen. Her green orbs locked with his pink orbs and she tensed. A smirk made it ways to his face as she turned back to look at the class as a whole.

"This year we will be doing a play based on the Chinese Zodiac and the twelve protectors," Mr. Shinshou began.

'Twelve protectors,' Tohru thought with confusion.

"What are the protectors?" Tohru suddenly asked.

"The twelve protectors are the ones that guard each spirit in the zodiac, and we will do our play based on the thirteenth protector and thirteenth spirit of the zodiac," Mr. Shinshou announced.

"But there are only twelve zodiac animals." Yuki stated with a cold look.

"That is correct, but there was a thirteenth spirit. The spirit of the cat," Mr. Shinshou dramatically said.

"What about the cat?" Uo asked, she thought this was ridiculous.

"The play will be based upon the thirteenth protector and how he fell in love with a woman. Because he fell in love with a _mortal_ he lost his position as a protector," Mr. Shinshou carefully explained as everyone listened. "The Rat protector convinced the other protectors that this was a crime. They then took the spirit of the protector, turned him mortal, and placed the spirit of the cat within his body so he could never forget his duty. They then placed his godly energy into the woman so she would die slowly as he watched."

"What about the other protectors?" A girl piped.

"They sent the spirits of their zodiac animals upon the woman's family, so they would all suffer," Mr. Shinshou answered as he grinned at the class.

"What happened to the woman?" Hana asked.

"The woman became ill and her body began to weaken because she could not support the godly energy. She eventually died very young," Shinshou said with a regrettable tone.

"What happened to the cat protector?" Kyou asked.

"The cat protector grew hateful, bitter, and ridden with grief at the death of his love. The human emotions he felt caused him to transform in a hideous monster. He vowed that he would never forgive the Rat for causing him this pain. His hate warped his body and caused a smell that smelt like rotting flesh," Shinshou finished.

Tohru stared down at her wrist and studied the black and white bracelet. She wondered if there was any truth to this tale. Tohru wrapped her hand around the bracelet and raised her head.

"What happened after that?" Tohru nervously asked.

"The cat vowed that he would find his love no matter what. Because he was human, he could now reincarnate with her. The curse was passed down in the woman's family and was said to have been removed," Shinshou answered as he studied her.

"Will the cat and his love ever meet?" Kyou asked, as he looked bored.

"No, sadly it is only a legend," Shinshou answered with a fake sob.

The class remained silent as they thought about this. Tohru played with the beads on her bracelet and repeated what he said in her mind. It sounded unbelievable, yet she could turn into the zodiac. Tohru looked up and wondered if he knew anything about the curse, or if he believed it was fact or fiction.

"When are auditions?" A girl shouted with a smile.

Mr. Shinshou's grin widened as he listened to their chatter and questions. His pink eyes landed on Tohru and his grin turned into a smirk. He raised his hand and silenced the class.

"I will leave scripts of each of the characters on the table by the window, the auditions will be held a week from now in the drama room an hour after school," Mr. Shinshou answered.

'I wonder if she still thinks about her cat,' Kyou wondered as he watched Tohru sit in silence.

He felt something sting him and wondered if he was jealous. Kyou scoffed at the idea. If started acting jealous over some guy that forgot hershe might think him insane. He wrinkled his nose as he scowled. His garnet orbs traveled over to Yuki and found him staring at Tohru. Something inside him twitched and he growled. Yuki turned his calm violet gaze to Kyou. Kyou glowered and Yuki sighed. His cousin was very strange.

The bell chimed and Tohru remained in her seat. After waiting a few moments, she stood up and walked outside the room. Singing rang through the hallway and she smiled as she watched the blonde hair bounce toward her. His brown eyes sparkled with life. Tohru saddened as she realized that Momiji was now a third year and almost an adult. He was taller then her by a head, yet the way he acted made him seem younger. His blonde hair still was kept short with the curls. He pushed it back as he ran toward her.

"Momiji," Tohru called out. His eyes sparkled even more now that she recognized him.

"Tohru…did you get my present?" Momiji questioned.

"It was wonderful, I didn't deserve it," Tohru sullenly said.

Momiji took her hands in his and gave her a stern look. Tohru's green eyes widened as she realized the little boy was all grown up. He smiled at her and tilted his head.

"You deserved it, I'm sorry that I pry into your business. I just get worried," Momiji admitted with a sad smile.

"I'm grateful that you care, but I am sorry for snapping at you. I take your kindness for granted," Tohru spoke as her eyes traveled up to his brown orbs.

"You seem troubled…I would be snippy to if I had an annoying guy constantly worrying about me too," Momiji joked as she laughed.

"Momiji…I'm glad I'm still your friend," Tohru whispered so he wouldn't hear it.

"Of course we're friends! I would never forget a dear friend like you," Momiji seriously said.

Tohru's eyes watered and she fell to her knees. Momiji's brown orbs widened as she began to sob. He quickly kneeled next to her and grasped her wrists as her palms covered her sobbing eyes.

"I'm sorry," Momiji whispered.

"Don't be…it's my fault!" Tohru sobbed.

"Tohru, you need to smile so how about I take you to the Sohma onsen," Momiji offered with a smile.

"Wha—"

"We'll leave this Saturday," Momiji stated with a smile.

"I…I can—"

"Then I'll meet at the school on Saturday and then we can go," Momiji declared as he stood up and left a shocked Tohru.

"What just happened?" Tohru mumbled to herself.

"You just got suckered to go to the family onsen," a calm voice stated.

Tohru glanced up at the boy who walked up beside her. Her eyes widened and she turned around to stand up. Tohru fell over backwards and her head connected with the wall. The boy winced as she muttered an 'ouch' and grabbed her head. The boy held his hand out to her and her swirling eyes focused on the gesture. After a few moments, he pulled his hand back and scratched his head.

"I should've known a normal girl wouldn't have wanted to touch a psycho," he mumbled.

"Eh?" Tohru mumbled as she stood up.

His black orbs connected with her green ones and he glanced away as if bored. Tohru raised an eyebrow at this action. The boy tended to act unemotional with his plain face and look of indifference. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm Honda Tohru," Tohru introduced as she held out her hand. His black eyes traced her hand to her face.

"Sohma Haru," he introduced as he took her hand. Tohru firmly shook his hand with a smile and giggled.

"I'm sorry I didn't take your hand, I was a bit out of it," Tohru explained as he watched her.

"No problem, you don't have to apologize," Haru assured.

"No, I am sorry because I seemed to have made you upset," Tohru firmly said.

"It's no big deal," Haru calmly assured.

"You said I got suckered," Tohru repeated as his face blanked. Tohru smiled and he sighed.

"Oh yeah, the onsen. I wouldn't go if I were you," Haru warned.

"Why not?" Tohru questioned, she knew the reason why.

"You'll be sure to meet up with Ritsu and his mother," Haru warned.

"That doesn't seem bad," Tohru said with a smile.

"Then don't say I didn't warn you," Haru sighed.

The bell chimed and Tohru's eyes widened in shock. She took off running down the hall in an attempt to reach her locker and get her books. Tohru grabbed the needed items and took off to science. Haru watched her and couldn't help but think something weird.

* * *

Tohru sighed and stuffed her books back into her locker. She had finished all her homework quit easily. This she knew as a sign that every answer was most likely wrong. Tohru walked passed her classroom and stopped at the door. She could see the table with the scripts on it by the window. Biting her lower lip, she walked inside the classroom and quickly traveled to the table. Her green orbs searched the table and studied the different names of the characters. A soft frown made its way to her face when she noticed a certain name. 

"Sohma Yuriko," Tohru softly said as she picked up the script.

"You're the first one to pick up that script," Mr. Shinshou spoke as he walked into the room. Tohru turned around and carefully watched him.

"Really?" Tohru asked, she didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe that part is _destined_ for you," Mr. Shinshou vaguely said.

"Do you mind if I take a script or two for my friends?" Tohru questioned.

"Go ahead, you each will get a role anyways," Mr. Shinshou calmly answered.

"_Thanks_," Tohru mumbled as she grabbed two more scripts.

"No thank you…you've always had a part," Mr. Shinshou softly said.

"Tohru," Kyou called as he walked by the door.

Tohru looked to Kyou with a sigh of relief before she ran from the room. She stepped out of sight and Kyou glared at the teacher before he walked away. Kyou noticed that Tohru held some paper in her hands. She remained silent as they walked out of the building.

"Thanks," Tohru sadly said.

"No problem, that guy pisses me off," Kyou admitted.

"Here," Tohru said as she handed him a script.

"What's this for?" Kyou asked as he looked at the title.

"It's for the play," Tohru answered with a smile.

"Why do I want this?" He questioned as he pushed it back into her hands.

"Please try out!" Tohru pleaded as she smiled at him.

Kyou gave her halfhearted glare before he took the script back. His garnet eyes scanned the cover and he raised an eyebrow.

"The thirteenth spirit, Kuvera," Kyou read as he noticed Tohru looking away. 'The spirit of the cat.'

"You want me to audition for the role of the outcast?" Kyou questioned with a huff.

"It seems like a good role," Tohru quietly said.

'She loved the cat…if I can be the cat…will she like me more?' Kyou wondered as his garnet eyes searched her.

"I'll think about it," Kyou said.

"Thank you…let's go give Yuki the other script I grabbed," Tohru happily said.

Kyou glanced at her and she quickly took his hand in hers and pulled him along the sidewalk. His pupils widened before the features on his face softened. He happily allowed Tohru to pull him along the sidewalk.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
The legend that the teacher talked about is not real, but there are twelve protectors of the zodiac. They are called the twelve heavenly generals or guards.  
**cemetarydemon**- Shigure always provides a good laugh...but he can be serious. 


	9. All Pretend

"After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows  
You're wondering If I'm OK"

* * *

All Pretend

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Shigure happily hummed as he walked to his study. The screen connecting his hallway to the living room was shut. He glanced around the hallway making sure that nobody was around. His eyebrow raised and he lightly pressed his ear to the rice paper. He could hear Kyou talking and then her heard Tohru's voice. A sly smile made its way to his face as he bit his lower lip in excitement. He wanted to know why the shoji was shut. Shigure continued to listen as he heard them talking.

"I would defy anyone to be with you…I love you!" Kyou firmly said. Shigure's pupils widened.

"You can't…you are a god and I am but a mortal," Tohru whispered.

'She has a high opinion of him,' Shigure thought.

"You complete me. I would give everything for just one taste of you," Kyou huskily said.

'It's getting good,' Shigure thought as anxiously waited.

"What about the others?" Tohru questioned.

"I don't care about them! You're all I need!" Kyou seriously said.

"Will you be punished?" Tohru questioned.

"My greatest punishment would be going on without you," Kyou admitted.

"I love you," Tohru whispered.

"I will give you all of me," Kyou assured.

"I've loved you since I first met you," Tohru admitted.

"You must stop this!" Yuki growled.

Shigure's face blanked as he heard Yuki's voice. This was turning into a drama or one of those videos he kept hidden between the mattresses for inspiration.

"How dare you?" Kyou growled.

"What you are doing is wrong! How can you do this for just a taste of flesh?" Yuki calmly hissed.

"You will never understand the love I feel for her!" Kyou declared.

'I can't take it anymore,' Shigure thought as he slid open the shoji.

His sweat dropped when he saw the three of them. They were sitting in a circle and now gazing at him. Shigure looked at the script in their hands and slowly started to piece everything together.

"You're acting," Shigure calmly said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Yuki demanded with a glare.

"So it was all an act?" Shigure questioned.

"What the hell were _you_ thinking?" Kyou questioned.

"I think he thought we were about to act out one of his books," Tohru mumbled as she slightly blushed.

"You've read my novels?" Shigure questioned with a smile.

"No," Tohru meekly said.

"Okay...so what were you doing with my little flower?" Shigure questioned with a smirk.

"We were practicing a play," Yuki calmly explained.

"Is it drama?" Shigure questioned as he placed the back of his hand to his forehead with a dramatic sigh.

"No," Yuki coldly said.

"Is it romance?" Shigure asked as he grabbed Tohru.

Kyou reached to grab her, but missed. Her eyes slammed shut as she was pulled into Shigure's arms. His chest touched hers and he raised an eyebrow at her actions.

**Poof**

Shigure coughed as smoke erupted in the room. He waived his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke away. Shigure stared down into his arms and noticed that he had Tohru's clothes draped over his arm. He held them out in front of him with a questioning look. Kyou's eyes frantically searched the floor for a tiger, cow, or rat. He growled when he couldn't find her. Yuki glanced under the table in confusion. He then looked back to Shigure who was looking at her clothes.

"She was so entranced by my charm that she got naked," Shigure concluded.

"Idiot!" Yuki growled as he snatched the clothes away.

"Pervert!" Kyou growled as he punched Shigure on the head.

"Where did she go?" Shigure questioned through his sobs.

"_Kyou_," Tohru whispered from underneath the table.

Yuki and Kyou both looked around the room and then their eyes went to the table. A fluffy white tail wiggled and Yuki raised an eyebrow. The animal turned around and they clearly saw that it was a brown rabbit with green eyes. It's nose twitched as it stared at them. Shigure reached over and grabbed Tohru's clothes from Yuki's hand.

"She'll be needing these," Shigure stated as he glanced around the table.

Kyou looked to the clothes and then her. Her nose twitched and her tail wiggled in determination. Kyou's eyebrows widened as he realized what she was about to do. She took off bouncing along the floor and hopped for her clothes. Shigure turned to the moving object and his eyes widened as he saw the rabbit.

**Poof**

Tohru stood there frozen as her hand reached out for the clothing. Shigure's eyes widened at the sight of the naked girl. Yuki covered his eyes with a deep colored blush. Kyou did the only thing possible. He quickly pulled Tohru to his chest and hugged her. Their eyes met before it happened.

**Poof**

She sighed from her spot in Kyou's arms. Shigure looked from the clothes and then to the rabbit. He did this three times before he cleared his throat.

"This explains the clothes and smoke," Shigure stated as he gazed at the rabbit.

Tohru groaned and buried her face into Kyou's chest. She didn't need anyone else finding out about this curse. Yuki finally looked and sighed in relief when he saw she was a rabbit. His pupils narrowed when he noticed that she was in Kyou's arms. It meant that Kyou had to touch her while she was naked. Shigure reached out to the rabbit and wiggled his finger in front of her nose. Tohru glared at him as kept up the action.

"Does she talk or bite?" Shigure questioned.

A quick chomp to the offending finger answered his question. Shigure yelped and pulled his finger away. Tohru glared at him and smiled sadly.

"I can talk," Tohru said as if she was offended.

"She's still a beautiful flower," Shigure sighed.

"Can you please leave the room?" Tohru questioned.

"Why would I do that?" Shigure questioned with a grin.

Yuki scowled and threw him through the shoji screen. Shigure quickly got up and began to mourn his house. Kyou set Tohru down and she raised her leg to scratch behind her floppy ear. Her green eyes rolled up to Kyou and he smirked at her.

"What?" Tohru questioned.

"Nothing," Kyou mumbled as he stood up and left the room with Yuki.

Tohru sighed and she changed back after a few minutes. She quickly slipped her uniform on in case there were any perverts. Tohru then walked into the hallway and decided that Shigure would want answers. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. If she erased his memories then she would have to erase Kyou and Yuki's memories. That was something she really didn't want to do. Tohru stepped into the kitchen and noticed that they were all sitting around the table. Shigure raised his eyes to her and smiled. Tohru took a seat next to Kyou and across from Shigure. Yuki was sitting at the end of the table, which was next to her.

"I'm cursed," Tohru simply began with. She told him that she had received the curse from a close friend and thus began the conversation where she had to dodge trick questions. Her eyes were swirling at the end of the conversation.

"Yuki and Kyou, can you leave us alone for a few minutes," Shigure questioned.

"I can leave you alone, but not with her," Kyou growled.

"Do you think your dear cousin would hurt your love interest?" Shigure teased with a smile.

"YES!" Kyou growled. "I mean…I meant…make it quick."

"If I sense anything wrong then you will forfeit your life," Yuki calmly warned with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of making the flower wilt," Shigure assured as they left the room and shut the shoji screen.

Tohru and Shigure's gazes met, as they both remained silent. Shigure wanted to make sure he had privacy and Tohru didn't know what to say. Shigure reclined a bit and stroked his chin in thought. Tohru watched the action and recognized it as his writer mood. He was seriously thinking about something.

"I know you have something to say," Tohru whispered as he stopped the action. His brown eyes sparked with something unknown.

"You've seemed familiar, since that day I first opened the door," Shigure admitted.

"Maybe you've seen me while visiting Yuki's school," Tohru supplied.

"I don't think so. You seem more familiar then a mere one time look," Shigure responded as he leaned forward and cross his arms on the table.

"You should be happy," Tohru whispered.

"Everyday I feel as if something was ripped out of my mind," Shigure seriously stated as he watched her features sadden.

"So you are not happy?" Tohru questioned.

"I am never happy when things are abruptly taken away from me," Shigure assured.

"Then stop searching for what was taken," Tohru suggested as her eyes met his.

"Were you the one that was suddenly taken away from us? Are you the reason that Yuki walks to his secret base without taking half of the items he needs? Maybe you're the reason why Kyou sits on the roof and waits for someone to visit," Shigure whispered.

"I've just met them," Tohru stoically said as she felt the pain of lying.

"So it seems," Shigure sighed with a raised eyebrow.

Tohru watched as he reached into his kimono sleeve and pulled out a yellow ribbon. He threw it on the table in front of her and she tried to remain calm. Tohru stared at it and then turned her gaze to his.

"You left something the _last_ _time_ you were here," Shigure calmly said.

"That's not mine," Tohru denied.

Shigure sighed and picked the ribbon up. He gazed at it before he stood up and walked to the trash. Shigure picked up the lid and held the ribbon over the trash.

"What a waste of _your_ ribbon," Shigure sighed with a sad look.

"It would be a waste if it was _mine_," Tohru coldly said.

"I know you know us, I know because I wrote about you and the cursed family members," Shigure finally said.

"It's just a story that you made up," Tohru firmly said.

Shigure scowled and walked over to her. He kneeled down to her level and stared into her eyes.

"You're proof that my story is real. I know you even if I can't remember and I know you remember it all," Shigure whispered.

"You can't change the past," Tohru whispered.

"True, but you can shape the future," Shigure assured with a grin.

"If I tell you what happened will you promise not to tell them?" Tohru questioned as her vision blurred.

"I promise to never tell a soul," Shigure swore.

"If you tell anyone then I will erase your memories _personally_," Tohru promised.

The shoji slid open and Kyou glared at Shigure. He looked over at her and noticed that she was wiping her eyes. Kyou glared one final time at Shigure before he fully looked at Tohru.

"We still have to go over our lines," Kyou stated.

"That's right," she slowly said.

"Thanks for talking with me," Shigure said with a smile.

"Sure," Tohru calmly said before she stood up and walked out with Kyou.

Kyou slid the shoji shut and Tohru walked to the couch. Yuki looked at them both from his little seat in the corner. Tohru picked up the script that was on the table and sighed.

"What did he want?" Yuki calmly asked. Kyou glared at Yuki.

"He just wanted to know about the curse," Tohru admitted.

"He's up to something," Kyou mumbled as Yuki nodded his head in agreement.

Tohru sighed and flipped open her script. She came to a scene that made her blush. Kyou glanced over at her and noticed her pink cheeks. He raised an eyebrow and Yuki turned to Tohru. She shut the script and turned to another page.

"Why don't we practice this scene?" Tohru questioned as she gave him a page number.

"Why this one?" Kyou mumbled.

"This is where the girl dies," Yuki spoke as he gave Tohru a meaningful look.

"I like this scene," Tohru whispered.

"How will we do it without you transforming?" Kyou questioned.

"Just don't lean to close to my chest," Tohru suggested as he blushed.

"Okay," Kyou mumbled he and Tohru sat on the ground.

Kyou pulled Tohru to his lap so she was lying across him with her head cradled in his arm. Yuki glanced at the script and gave them a few tips. Kyou glanced at the script on the ground and memorized the first few lines. Tohru held hers in front of her. Yuki stepped up beside them and laughed.

"This is your curse," Yuki read. "You will never know the touch of the one you love. Her family will suffer the curse of the zodiac for your so called love!"

"Bastard!" Kyou hissed as he glared at Yuki.

"This will always be your fault," Yuki coldly reminded as he stepped back.

Tohru coughed and turned her head up to stare at Kyou. Their eyes met and Kyou tensed. Something passed between them and he let out a sorrowful smile. It seemed like it was more then acting.

"I'm sorry," Tohru whispered. Kyou ran his fingers along her chin.

"Don't be sorry, love is something we shouldn't apologize for," Kyou whispered as he cradled her.

"My family is cursed, you are mortal, and now I am dying," Tohru sadly said.

"I will follow you. Now that I have met you…loved you, I will never let you go," Kyou firmly said.

"Please, go on living," Tohru pleaded.

"I will live, but I will never truly rest until I find you again," Kyou whispered as his face lowered closer to hers.

"Don't, for we might never meet again," Tohru whispered back. Her breath tickled his lips.

"We will meet again, I will search eternity if I have too," Kyou promised.

"I don't regret this," Tohru assured as she pretended to cry. Her tears were real despite it all.

"I regret that you have to die," Kyou said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"If I die, I am happy to know that I have a part of within me," Tohru spoke with a smile.

"But my energy is killing you," Kyou protested.

"No, the betrayal of Kubira is causing my death," she whispered. "Not you."

Tohru closed her eyes and pretended to die in his arms. Kyou lifted his head and kissed her forehead. Tohru wondered if that was in the script.

"Then I will forever hate Kubira," Kyou assured.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Kubira is the guardian of the spirit of the rat.  
I'm still trying to think of where to take this...my mind has gone on strike(sighs)  
Please leave a review! 


	10. Enter the Dragon

"You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds"

* * *

Enter the Dragon

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kyou watched as Tohru softly bit her lower lip in anticipation. She chewed on the lip until it turned a darker shade of pink. He traced the whiteness of her teeth to the pinkness of her lips. He then noticed a longer piece of hair sticking to her cheek. Tohru stopped chewing on her lip and turned to Kyou. His pupils widened and he quickly scoffed and looked away with a blush. Tohru softly smiled before she turned her attention to Mr. Shinshou. He brushed a bang of short blue hair from his pink eyes and looked at the students that had shown up to audition. He scowled; there weren't many students.

"I guess will need to bring in more people," Mr. Shinshou sighed.

"I guess the students didn't want to audition," Tohru mumbled.

"Who would," Kyou grumbled.

"Obliviously you since you're here," Yuki commented.

"You're here too!" Kyou growled.

"I'm here because Tohru asked me to audition," Yuki stated as he calmly smiled.

"She wanted me here too!" Kyou argued as they both began glaring at each other.

"Tohru!" A cheerful voice called out.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Kyou growled.

Momiji weaved through the aisles until he reached the front row. Haru raised an eyebrow and stepped over the chairs until he reached the front row. His leather boots clunked against the cement of the floor. His necklaces softly clinked when he sat down and he gazed at the stage with a calm face. Momiji continually waved to Tohru in an attempt to get her attention. She smiled and waved back to Momiji. Momiji turned to Haru and began to babble. Mr. Shinshou watched the two third years with a look of interest.

"You two get up on stage," Mr. Shinshou demanded as he tossed them each a script.

"We're going to be stars!" Momiji happily said as he bounced up on the stage and took Tohru's hand.

"It's just a dull play," Kyou grumbled.

"But I get to hold Tohru's hand!" Momiji pointed out with a meaningful smirk.

"Annoying brat!" Kyou hissed as he began to give him a noggie.

"_Tohru_! Kyou's hurting _me_!" Momiji whined.

"Kyou, calm down," a calm voice spoke as the owner sat in a seat.

Tohru's eyes widened as she stared at the other Sohma. His deep green eyes met her green orbs. Tohru quickly looked away and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He wore a black suit with a sapphire blue tie. Tohru noted that he still wore his hair longer on the left side of his face. She could feel his gaze on her and she wondered if he remembered anything. Tohru still didn't know if the zodiac spirits buried their memories deeply.

"May I ask who you are?" Mr. Shinshou asked. Tohru looked over at Shinshou and saw that he was radiating amusement.

"I am Sohma Hatori," Hatori simply said in his same cold voice.

"Is there any reason you are here?" Shinshou questioned.

"I am here to take Momiji and Haru home," Hatori answered with no sign of his patience thinning.

"Very well, but they are here to audition," Shinshou informed.

Hatori nodded and reclined in the chair and watched them. Shinshou turned away and grinned at Tohru. She didn't have a good feeling about the teacher. Everything human in her told her to run from him, but the spirits in her told her to rejoice.

"You each will audition alone and then with a partner," Mr. Shinshou informed.

Tohru watched as each student walked onto to stage and performed the part they chose with enthusiasm. Her eyes led her back to Hatori and she began to fidget. He was watching her and she wanted to run. Maybe he recognized her like Shigure did and wasn't dense enough to truly forget.

"Honda Tohru," Mr. Shinshou called out.

She snapped out of her thoughts and ran onto the stage with her script. Tohru set the script down and gazed at Mr. Shinshou.

"What part are you auditioning for?" Mr. Shinshou questioned.

"I am auditioning for Yuriko Sohma," Tohru announced.

"And which scene shall you perform?" He questioned with a smirk.

"I will perform the part where she contemplating to the moon," Tohru announced.

"Begin," Shinshou calmly said.

Tohru nodded and sat down so she was leaning on her hip. She slowly raised her face to the ceiling and sighed. She traced a pattern on the wooden floor and sighed again.

"You remain in the sky with no worries. You only come out once and watch as we sleep our fleeting lives away. How can you bear to be so alone in the cold sky?" Tohru questioned as she slowly blinked.

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and moved her eyes so she could gaze at Kyou. He tilted his head and they locked gazes.

"Am I selfish for loving him? Is it possible to love someone that I can never truly have? Is our love not meant to be?" Tohru whispered as she looked back up at the ceiling.

"Tell me moon, how do you survive each night knowing that the sun is so close…yet so far?" Tohru asked as she turned and looked out at Mr. Shinshou.

"End scene," Mr. Shinshou shouted with a look of glee.

Tohru stood up and bowed to him before she left the stage. Kyou smiled at her as she brushed passed him. Her hand gently brushed against his as she took a seat to the side. Hatori's pupils narrowed as he watched this action.

'Such loving looks,' Hatori thought.

"Sohma Kyou," Mr. Shinshou called out.

"Good luck," Tohru mouthed to him.

"Which part are you auditioning for?" Mr. Shinshou questioned with a small smirk.

"Kuvera, the thirteenth protector," Kyou said with a frown.

"Which scene will you perform?"

"I am going to act the scene where Kuvera is watching Yuriko from a far," Kyou announced with a slight blush.

"Begin."

Kyou ran a hand through his hair and clenched his the script in his fists. He walked to the end of the stage and softly growled. Yuki rolled his eyes; he knew Kyou was just nervous. Kyou turned to face the teacher with a scowl.

"I watch you from afar with every moment I have. There is not a moment when my mind is not thinking of you," Kyou said as his eyes softened.

Kyou lowered his head and acted like he watching the earth from below. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"The moon survives the night because the sun reflects its light to the moon. You are my moon," Kyou whispered, "and I am the sun."

Kyou acted like he wanted to reach out to something, but dropped his hand.

"We can never touch and breach the distance that binds us. If I were to reach for you then you would fade behind a cloud, and if I touched you, my heat would burn your smooth ivory skin."

Kyou could feel his cheeks heating up as he spoke. He turned his eyes and could see Tohru watching him. A nervous smile made its way to his face and it looked more wistful then anything.

"I want to breach the distance that binds us, I want to be selfish and have you. It is possible to have each other because we can fight. I know I'm not weak enough to fail you…yet I wonder if you think it's not worth it," Kyou whispered as he imagined Tohru standing in front of him.

"I would give up eternity just to have one taste of you. Yes, I would be happy with a fleeting moment," Kyou firmly said.

"End scene," Mr. Shinshou stated.

Kyou shrugged and walked off the stage. He sat next to Tohru and she smiled at him. Kyou raised an eyebrow and bopped her on the head. She giggled and leaned over to him.

"I would give you a hug if I could," Tohru whispered as Yuki walked onto the stage.

"Why?" Kyou asked while trying to hide his surprise.

"You were great," Tohru assured he nodded.

"Whatever," Kyou replied as he beamed on the inside.

"I will be auditioning for Kubira, and acting out the part when he finds out about Yuriko," Yuki calmly stated as he put the script aside.

"Begin," Mr. Shinshou responded as he focused on Yuki.

Yuki crossed his arms and turned to the side so he could act like he was facing someone. He pushed a bang from his face and went back to crossing his arms. His eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the distance.

"That woman," Yuki hissed as he glared. "How dare she?"

Yuki huffed and softly growled as he imagined this scene going on in his head.

"No…how dare _he_, a protector fall in…_love_!" Yuki snarled. "It's _ridiculous_!"

Yuki uncrossed his arms and cracked his knuckles as he turned to face Mr. Shinshou. His eyes showed anger even though his face remained passive.

"A god is not meant to fall in love with a mortal," Yuki ranted. "It is disgusting and forbidden."

Yuki turned his eyes to glance at Hatori. He remained calm as he reclined in the chair. Yuki followed his gaze and noticed that he was staring at Tohru. His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what Hatori could be thinking. Yuki loudly sighed as he trained on his thoughts.

"Her flesh is quite lovely," Yuki mused, "and she isn't as revolting as the others."

Yuki scratched his chin as he if he was contemplating. He softly laughed as his eyes gleamed with contempt.

"I will give the cat a run for his life, just like my spirit did when the Jade Emperor summoned the animals to his banquet," Yuki softly said as he laughed. "This shall prove to be disgustingly amusing."

"End scene," Mr. Shinshou shouted out.

Yuki nodded his head and walked over to where Tohru and Kyou sat. He sat next to her and calmly smiled. Tohru smiled back and sighed.

"I hope I didn't fail to bad," Yuki softly replied.

"Eh? I thought you did great," Tohru responded as another went out on stage. Kyou stared at her from the corner of his eye. Yuki could see the garnet orb watching them.

"You think so?" Yuki questioned.

"Absolutely," Tohru responded. Yuki reached up and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"I hope so…I would like to be able to spend more time with you," Yuki softly said.

"That would be nice," Tohru repeated.

A clapping sound filled the air and they found that their teacher was pairing them off to so a duet performances. He started to claim that he needed to see how they reacted to each other. Mr. Shinshou stood before them and looked at the three before he sighed and rolled his eyes. He pointed to Tohru and then to Yuki. Mr. Shinshou smirked and told Haru to join Kyou. Haru wondered why he was allowing himself to be bossed around.

Yuki and Tohru were first called up to the stage. Mr. Shinshou told them that he wanted them to do a quick skit with a bit of romance. Tohru looked confused as he said he wanted romance. Kyou glared at Yuki and felt his right eye twitching. Yuki nodded and turned to face Tohru.

"Begin!" Mr. Shinshou declared as he watched Kyou for a reaction.

"Honda-san," Yuki whispered as he put his hands on both of her cheeks.

"I thought I told you we were passed formalities," Tohru whispered as she raised her hand to his. Kyou feel his face going red with anger. Haru simply watched garnet-eyed boy with interest. He had never gotten this worked up over a girl.

"Tohru…I want you to marry me," Yuki whispered.

"Marriage?" Tohru squeaked in shock.

"Be mine…forever," Yuki whispered as he lowered his face to hers.

Their noses touched and Kyou felt his face pale. He knew it was acting, but something felt real about this. It tore at his heart and he couldn't understand why.

"I…I can't," Tohru whispered. Kyou's eyes widened at this and Yuki appeared a bit shock.

"You want to wait?" Yuki softly questioned.

"I can never marry you because I love you, but I am not _in_ love with you," Tohru firmly said as she tightly held his hand.

"It's him…isn't it?" Yuki harshly whispered.

"No…it's me because I fell in love with him," Tohru whispered.

"But I saw you first," Yuki argued.

"And my heart fell in love with him first," Tohru whispered as she looked away.

Yuki softly smiled as he grasped her chin and turned her to face him again. She sadly smiled as he softly caressed her chin.

"I will never give you up," Yuki seriously whispered.

"Beautiful…a bit sad, but what is romance without reality?" Mr. Shinshou asked as Tohru quickly pulled away from Yuki.

"A fairytale," Kyou mumbled.

"Very good… and _we all know from experiences that fairytales don't come true_," Shinshou sang.

"How depressing," Momiji whispered as Haru shrugged.

"I will post who got which part on Monday," Shinshou assured.

Everyone sighed and began to walk out of the room. Hatori stood up and walked over to the stage. He watched as Mr. Shinshou left the room muttering. Kyou glanced over at the family doctor and scowled. Hatori glanced away from Kyou and turned to face Tohru. Tohru tensed waiting for the instant recognition.

"Momiji, Haru, it's time for your yearly physical," Hatori calmly said as he looked away from Tohru.

"Hatori!" Momiji cheered. "Have you met Tohru?"

Tohru froze as she heard her name spoken to the doctor. Her eyes went white as she imagined him recognizing her. She couldn't understand why she feared for her to be recognized. The spirits never told her she couldn't have contact with them. They didn't tell her not to talk to them or help them remember. She bit her lower lip in thought.

'Maybe I'm ashamed,' Tohru thought. 'I'm ashamed and afraid because I fear they will hate me.'

There were times she hated herself too. She could understand if they remembered and hated her. She took away their memories. Momiji once said that there were memories worth keeping, were the memories of her worth nothing.

"It is nice to meet you Honda-san," Hatori simply said. Tohru turned to him with a look of confusion.

"Nice to meet you Hatori-san," Tohru responded as she bowed.

"I'll meet you at the school so we can go to the onsen!" Momiji declared as he smiled at her.

"What did you say?" Kyou growled as he glared at Momiji.

"I'm taking Tohru to the onsen!" Momiji repeated as Kyou began to fume.

"Why don't Kyou and Yuki go with you?" Hatori suggested.

"But I want to be _alone_ with Tohru!" Momiji pouted as Tohru blushed.

"You're even worse then Shigure," Kyou mumbled as he hit Momiji on the head.

"It would be even nicer if they came with," Tohru whispered as she glanced at Momiji.

Momiji stopped his pouting and looked at her with a calm face. Hatori watched her as he wondered about her. Yuki and Kyou stared at her with confused faces.

"You know, we might mess up the trip," Yuki softly said.

"We don't exactly get along," Kyou finished as he gazed at her.

"I will tolerate him for you," Yuki assured with a soft smile.

"Even if you don't want me there…I'm still coming," Kyou assured with a smirk.

Tohru softly laughed at this and he bopped her on the head. Hatori raised an eyebrow. Tohru looked up to him and his lips slightly turned up at the end of the corner. Tohru frowned at this and wondered what he was thinking. It was always hard to tell what he thought of. Hatori was always careful to keep his thoughts to himself. Tohru wondered how he stopped the emotions from showing in his eyes.

"Honda-san, would you stop by the Sohma manor?" Hatori asked, but she felt as if it was a soft demand.

"Why should she go there?" Kyou questioned with a suspicious glint.

"I would like to talk to her," Hatori simply said.

"About what?" Yuki asked.

"I have something that may help her understand the play," Hatori answered.

"I'll come by after I drop my stuff off at home," Tohru quickly answered.

Hatori nodded and she said her good-byes to Haru and Momiji. Kyou and Yuki both stared at her and she shrugged. Kyou reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hatori is weird," Kyou spoke.

"He's rarely left the house since Akito's death," Yuki stated.

Tohru's eyes widened at this and she stopped breathing. Akito had been dead, she wondered for how long. The leader of the Sohma clan was supposed to have lived, not died. Tohru sighed as she thought of this. Perhaps her body was to weak to recover from the damage of the curse. Tohru turned her gaze to the bracelet on her wrist. She began to cough and offered a reassuring smile to Kyou.

"Are you getting sick?" Yuki questioned.

"No," Tohru softly assured. The spirit of the god that resided in her body, it worried her. It was one spirit that hadn't shown up yet, and she wondered why.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes the character's are playing themselves or past selves in the play...it will be interesting.  
Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm glad that I'm not disappointing anybody and if I am I apologize to the universe!  
Please leave a review! 


	11. Records of Memories

"Time after time"

* * *

  
Records of Time

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed  
_

* * *

Within the walls of this estate, time itself resided. It was here where everything began, and where everything was thought to have ended. Hatori sighed as he gazed that books upon the shelf. It was here where the Sohma history rested and would remain. There was nothing, but records of the curse that was sent upon their family. Hatori reached out and ran his fingers along the cracked leather of the book. He grasped the book and pulled it out from among the others. It was something that drove him to know the truth. Maybe it had to do with Akito's dying whisper. 

_"She knows; she will always carry our burden."_

Hatori frowned as he glared at the book. The curse was supposed to be a myth of the family. It was a truth that he had always known, but he didn't know why it felt so false. Akito had lain on her deathbed and smiled up at the ceiling as her body weakened. She whispered a tale of a young girl that strived to save the family. Hatori thought she was disillusioned by her approaching death, but the dying woman had told him she was real. Akito had then told him to search for her. Hatori had promised knowing that this fabled girl was not real.

Yet, he continued to search for the fabled girl with no name. He blamed his search on the memory that was missing. Since that day, he had woken up with no clue to what was going on. No one ever talked about the day that was lost. Hatori often wondered if that day even existed. He had woken up in his office and all his files were scattered. It was the first time he had woken up to a mess and in his office. The surprise was that he couldn't remember what happened the day before. He remembered his family, his loss of Kanna.

Hatori pulled the book off the shelf and wiped the dust from its cover. He opened it with a determined glare. Hatori had forgotten why him and Kanna had broken up. Every time he walked through his memories, there was always a blank spot. The blank spot appeared often enough and gave him a migraine. Hatori began his reading of the family curse. His eyes widened as he flipped through the history of his family.

'Why can't I remember this?' Hatori questioned.

* * *

Each page revealed something about their family that he couldn't remember. He flipped the next page and an aged photo fell from page. It floated to the ground and landed upside down. Hatori kneeled and his fingers hesitated above the photo. It was turning yellow and brown from the years. He carefully picked it up and dropped it back to the ground. Hatori backed away from the photo and leaned against the wall. He stared down at the photo and ran his hand through his hair. This was something that he had to tell the family. 

Tohru nervously knocked on the door to the main manor. Kureno had already let her in through the gate. The door creaked open and Tohru hid her happy smile. Kureno stared down at her and she bowed to him.

"I'm Honda Tohru and I'm here to see Sohma Hatori," Tohru quickly said.

"It's nice to meet, Hatori is in the library," Kureno said.

"May I ask your name?" Tohru questioned.

His red-copper eyes turned to her and she offered another smile. It had been awhile since she had been around Kureno, more like years. Akito had never allowed him out of main house. The poor man knew almost next to nothing about the real world. He brushed his short red hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"You may call me Kureno," Kureno simply said. His hair and eye color reminded her of his zodiac animal, the spirit that he used to carry. The reddish colors were exact in her opinion.

"It's nice to meet you too Kureno-san," Tohru replied. His face blanked before he chuckled.

"There's no need for formalities…I'm not that important," Kureno softly said.

"You're important…everyone in the world is important," Tohru firmly said.

"Eh?" Kureno mumbled.

"Everyone in the world is important because each person has a purpose no matter good or bad," Tohru explained.

"Then my purpose of guiding you to the library is almost over," Kureno sighed.

"You have a better purpose then just guiding me," Tohru assured.

Tohru ran a hand through her hair and her ribbon fell out. Her eyes widened and they both bent down to pick it up. Their heads hit and both grabbed their heads and muttered 'ow'. Hatori stepped out of the library and softly smiled as he watched the scene.

"I'm so sorry Kureno-san!" Tohru apologized.

"No, it was my fault," Kureno stated.

"I should have watched out," Tohru simply said with a sorry look. Kureno waived his hands in front of him as he began to worry.

"No, no, no, it was entirely my fault and I apologize," Kureno worriedly said with a smile.

"Then I apologize just as much," Tohru firmly said.

"Honda-san," Hatori interrupted.

"Hello Hatori-san," Tohru greeted as she bowed to him.

"My purpose is over," Kureno sighed as he nodded his head and left down the hall.

Tohru watched as he disappeared down the long hallway. She then turned her attention to Hatori. He wore a brown vest with a white dress shirt underneath it. He still had the same colored blue tie on with brown slacks. Hatori turned around and walked back into the library. Tohru raised an eyebrow at this but followed him. He took a seat at a small table. Tohru noticed another seat and a book in front of him. His elbows rested on the table as he had his hands crossed in front of him. His green eye gazed at her as she sat down. Tohru could see out the window behind him and the sun was setting. The fading light still provided enough light in the library.

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Tohru calmly questioned.

"The character you auditioned for is in our family books," Hatori calmly said. Tohru raised an eyebrow and figured she better play dumb.

"Really? I thought she was only fictional." Tohru questioned with a look of confusion.

"She was real in our family line," Hatori carefully responded.

"What a coincidence," Tohru sighed hoping to end it there.

"Did you have trouble finding the main house?" Hatori questioned as he opened the book.

"Not much," Tohru carefully said.

"I know…it's easy to find familiar places," Hatori sighed as he flipped a page.

"I know," Tohru whispered as he smirked in a bit of triumph.

Hatori turned the book around and showed her a picture of a family member. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the same Juzu bracelet in the picture. Tohru pulled her wrist away from the picture and made sure to push her bracelet fully under her sleeve.

"That was the so called cat of the family," Hatori responded.

Tohru nervously looked from the Hatori and then back to the picture. The man looked a bit like Kazuma. Hatori flipped a few pages back where an old picture of a painting was. Tohru reached out and ran her fingers along the picture. The woman in it was beautiful. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a bun that still had hair flowing down to her lower back. The woman was gazing up at the moon and her purple kimono flowed in the imaginary wind. Tohru then noticed her jade colored eyes.

"Who is she?" Tohru softly questioned.

"That is Sohma Yuriko," Hatori answered.

"She's beautiful," Tohru whispered in awe.

Hatori nodded in agreement and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the bracelet on Tohru's wrist. Tohru reached to the top of the book to pull it closer. Hatori's hand snapped out and grabbed the wrist with the bracelet. Her eyes darted to the bracelet and then to him. He reached out with his other hand and flipped to the end of the book. Tohru followed his gaze to the book and she felt the tears well up. A younger picture of Kyou resided in the photo with the bracelet showing. Below him, there was a fading picture of the cat's true form.

"All this time I believed that Akito was disillusioned on her deathbed," Hatori whispered.

"I don't understand," Tohru whispered.

"She always talked about a girl that saved the family, a girl we forgot," Hatori explained as his fingers wrapped around the bracelet.

"I still don't understand," Tohru kept playing innocent.

"I only need to see one thing to know that you are the one Akito spoke of," Hatori whispered as he tugged at the bracelet.

"No!" Tohru pleaded as she grasped the bracelet.

"I know you are her," Hatori firmly whispered.

"I am nothing!" Tohru growled as she clawed his hand.

"You must be the reason my mind is missing time," Hatori stated as he pulled the bracelet.

"I can show you that I'm the girl! Just please…" Tohru began to cry as he ceased pulling the bracelet. "Don't take it off."

"How?" Hatori whispered.

"Don't take it off…just leave it," Tohru cried as she turned her gaze to him.

Hatori released his grip on the bracelet as he gazed into her eyes. They were watery from her tears, but they were filled with fear and pain. Tohru stood up quickly crossed the distance between them. His eyes widened as she embraced him.

**Poof**

Smoke erupted in the room and he coughed. The smoke cleared and he took a step back. Her clothes were in a pile on the floor, but he didn't see anything stage. He kneeled to the ground with slow movements. He pulled away her shirt and watched as a brown seahorse tumbled onto her skirt. Hatori's pupils were wide as he gazed at the small animal. He heard a dry whisper for water. He scooped up the small aquatic creature and ran for the bathroom. Hatori plugged the sink and ran the water. Tohru took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"I'll…go get your clothes," Hatori responded as he left the bathroom.

Hatori stepped inside the library and stared at her clothes on the ground. The Juzu beads were lying in the pile of clothing. This proved that there was a curse, but he wondered why it was on her. He picked up the beads and sighed. If she was the year of the dragon, then where were the other zodiac and why did she wear the bracelet? This was only leaving him more confused. It was definitely time to call Shigure.

* * *

Author's Note: 

My update might be a little slower because I have finals coming up for college and I have to work a lot. I don't think it will take more then a month to update, but incase it takes a month here is a warning. It sucks, because as I was reading this I got a hit by an idea of inspiration (and my brother's football…)


	12. The Vast Ocean

"I'm dead from all the loneliness and this is how I feel,  
Understanding everything has never been my deal."  
The One (Limp Bizkit)

* * *

  
The Vast Ocean

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Sometimes there were moments in life that just drove you to think. Then there were moments where you just kept thinking because your brain wouldn't shut up. Tohru stood on the porch musing to her self about what had happened. She had explained everything to Hatori. Her tale, or was it their tale; began when she spoke about how she had first moved in with the Sohma's. A soft sigh fleeted across the wind as she remembered all the times. One person now knew the whole story, but she was the only one that carried the memories.

"I sometimes wonder why I just don't go and dive into the ocean," Tohru mused as she stood on the porch. Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I like to imagine that I'm under the sea and that the salt is washing away my impurities."

"You mean the spirits?" Hatori questioned.

"Yeah…the spirits," Tohru softly questioned.

Hatori nodded and turned his attention to Shigure. The man was waving madly as he walked up to the part of the house they were in. Tohru sighed and smiled at he came up to them. Shigure reached out and patted her head with a smile.

"How is my flower?" Shigure questioned.

"Pervert," Hatori mumbled.

"Your words sting me," Shigure sighed as he followed the two inside.

Hatori led them back to the library and once again pulled out the book. Shigure raised an eyebrow, but wordlessly flipped through each page. When his eyes landed on the page containing information about the cat, Tohru had shown him the juzu beads. Hatori closed his eyes as he listened to her explain her story once more. She retold it without anything changing. Shigure leaned forward and furrowed his eyebrows when he tried to remember the things she mentioned. Hatori opened his eyes once he heard Shigure close the book. Tohru sort of frowned as she waited for a reaction.

"That explains why we all have blank spots," Shigure mumbled as he looked at Tohru.

"Are you mad?" Tohru softly questioned as she gazed down at the floor.

Shigure's eyes widened at this one and he frowned Hatori to be just as puzzled. Tohru reached up and wiped her eyes. She really didn't want them to be mad at her. A comforting hand landed on her shoulder and she turned her attention to Shigure.

"Tohru, I'm not mad," Shigure assured. "I have no reason to be mad at you. You did what you thought was best and I can never be mad at you for loving us all too much."

"But it was my fault that you all forgot," Tohru softly said as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm upset that I forgot and I'm upset that I still don't remember, but I'm even more upset that we left you all alone," Shigure explained with a thoughtful look.

"You were trying to help, we can't be mad at you for doing that," Hatori added with his own soft smile.

"I've missed you all," Tohru confided. "It's hard having to watch the ones you love from a distance knowing that you can never touch them."

"She's matured…and such potential to be a novelist!" Shigure exclaimed with a smile.

"What do you plan to do?" Hatori questioned as Tohru turned her gaze to him.

"About what?" Tohru questioned as she slightly spaced.

"Are you going to tell Kyou and Yuki?" Hatori questioned and Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"I think it would be better if I didn't," Tohru softly said.

"So you'll continue to act like you've just met them?" Shigure corrected.

"Yeah…this will keep them away from the sadness," Tohru firmly said.

"So they know about the curse?" Hatori questioned.

"Yeah," Tohru mumbled with a sheepish smile. "So do Uo and Hana."

"Where have you been living?" Shigure suddenly questioned.

"I have a small apartment," Tohru proudly stated.

"You must work very hard," Hatori mumbled.

"I do…I still work for Momiji's dad and I help teach swimming at the school," Tohru answered.

"In a swimsuit?" Shigure questioned.

"Of course," Tohru cautiously said.

"Tohru…I want you to move back in with me," Shigure suddenly said as Hatori glared at him, "with us!"

"I can't!" Tohru shouted as her arms started to waive about.

"You must…for you see that my house has fallen into ruins," Shigure dramatically sighed.

"It didn't look that bad," Tohru mumbled as Hatori raised an eyebrow at Shigure.

Shigure's face blanked before he began to grin. He grabbed Tohru's hands and began to sob. Her face stilled and she began to panic. Hatori covered his face with his hand and sighed.

"My house is in ruins…all I want is a beautiful flower to come and liven it up," Shigure sobbed as he hid his smirk.

"I might be able to come over and help you clean," Tohru wavered.

"So you'll move back in?" Shigure quickly said.

"Eh?" Tohru questioned.

"Great! I'll send the boys over to help you pack!" Shigure quickly said and ran out of the house.

Tohru sat there with her eyes wide and confused. She let her hands drop and she sighed. Hatori simply smiled and silently thought this may help the girl.

"This will help you out," Hatori calmly said as Tohru looked at him. Her expression was one of pure sorrow. His eyes widened at her expression.

"No it won't…I'm cursed and nothing will help," Tohru wistfully said.

"I mean that you won't be alone anymore. Even if they don't remember…they still care," Hatori assured as she glanced at him.

"It hurts to be around them, and yet I'm happy around them," Tohru sighed.

"Tohru," Hatori softly said.

"Eh?"

"You can always make new memories," Hatori seriously said.

"Hatori-san," Tohru softly questioned, "what does snow become when it melts?"

Hatori smiled and her and replied, "Spring."

* * *

Kyou grumbled as he glared at Yuki. They had been practicing-glaring-with each other for five hours. There was a scene in the play that Kyou didn't like, it was the scene where Tohru died, and he transformed into some monster. Yuki and him had agreed to rehearse the scene without Tohru to see how it all came along. So far, they had just insulted and glared at each other for the entire time. Kyou bit his lower lip as he felt a vein pop out. Yuki calmly watched his cousin with an indifferent look, or what Kyou considered a glare.

"Can you not read the script? You are to talk first," Yuki pointed out with a calm look.

"You're supposed to read first! We're starting before Tohru comes in," Kyou growled.

"Stupid," Yuki mumbled.

"What was that?" Kyou shouted as he stood up.

"Now you're deaf?" Yuki taunted.

"_Just_ _read_ _the_ _damn_ _lines_!" Kyou hissed as he tried to calm down.

"I've hoped you made the right choice," Yuki calmly said as he read the lines.

"I have," Kyou firmly replied with a smirk.

"Then what is it?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to stay with her," Kyou answered.

"_You_ _can't_!" Yuki hissed.

"I am," Kyou replied.

"Then you lose your place as a guardian of the zodiac!" Yuki coldly said with a smirk.

"I lost my place when your spirit betrayed mine," Kyou hatefully said.

"You still haven't gotten over the fact that you're just stupid." Yuki haughtily said.

"My spirit and I lost the zodiac…but we will not give up her," Kyou dangerously said.

"Yuki and Kyou!" Shigure sang as he threw open the shoji.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyou growled as he glared at Shigure. The play had made him agitated.

"I bring an offering to you," Shigure slyly said as he pushed Tohru towards them.

"Eh…hello," Tohru simply responded with a confused look.

"Honda-san?" Yuki questioned as he glared at Shigure.

"What did you do to her?" Kyou accused.

"I'm hurt that you would think that low of me," Shigure sighed with a fake sob.

'What is he up too?' Kyou and Yuki thought as they both glared at him.

"I better get that spare room ready," Shigure suddenly said as he took off for the stairs.

Yuki and Kyou both blinked and looked at the stairs. They turned to Tohru and she shrugged. Kyou was the first one to actually clear his throat. Tohru smiled at him and he found a small smile forming on his face.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Kyou questioned as Tohru quickly shook her head.

"You know you could tell me, don't lie to protect that bastard," Kyou grumbled as Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Shigure-san was very kind. He's allowing me to—"

"Tohru!" Shigure's voice sang. "You're room is ready!"

"Room," Yuki mumbled.

"I hope you don't mind that you're across from Kyou's room," Shigure sighed with a charming smile.

"You're staying here?" Kyou questioned as he kept the excitement from his voice.

Tohru's eyes widened in shock at his question. Yuki watched as she suddenly grabbed Kyou by the front of his shirt. Yuki took a step back figuring that Tohru could handle herself. Tohru began to shake him back and forth, as she sobbed.

"A least get a room," Shigure mumbled with a smirk.

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that my staying here would bother you! Please forgive me! I'll leave immediately!"_ Tohru sobbed as she dropped Kyou and made a dash for the door.

"Freeze," Shigure said as he poked Tohru in the side.

She yelped and passed out. Yuki caught her-**Poof-** and a cloud of smoke exploded. They all coughed and Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. He was holding a small brown monkey with a white belly. It's green eyes blinked before she sighed.

"Just like Ritsu," Shigure mumbled.

"I didn't mean to intrude," Tohru sincerely said, her voice came out a bit squeaky.

"I was just surprised," Kyou quickly said since he didn't want her to panic.

"I'm making everyone miserable," Tohru sobbed as her tiny paws wiped her eyes.

"Do not weep, the boys are just stupid," Shigure sighed.

"Hey!" Came their indignant cries.

"Then you don't mind if I stay?" Tohru questioned Yuki and Kyou.

"Do whatever you want?" Kyou mumbled.

"Honda-san, it would be wonderful to have your company," Yuki calmly said with a smile.

"Since that is settled," Shigure interrupted as he clapped his hands. "Aya! Bring in the bags!"

Yuki paled and Kyou slightly tensed. Tohru tilted her head to the side and watched as her bags flew through the door. One hit Kyou in the face and sent him to the ground. Yuki dodged the bags and Shigure watched as a book flew through the shoji behind him.

"HAHAHA!"

"He'll see me!" Tohru panicked.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Yuki questioned.

Yuki suddenly felt an arm draped around his shoulder. He stiffened and listened to the laughter as his right eye twitched. Tohru jumped onto Kyou's chest to examine the bump on his head. Kyou grumbled and turned a glare to Ayame.

"Why my little brother," Ayame began as he put a hand to his chest. "I heard there was a _beautiful_ princess in distress and had to help!"

"Leave now!" Yuki growled.

"I came to the princess's call and helped carry her bags…which I might add were quite light," Ayame explained.

"Are you okay?" Tohru softly asked as she held her paw on Kyou's head. His garnet eyes focused on her and then he looked away.

"I'm fine," Kyou asked.

**Poof**

Ayame raised an eyebrow and waved the smoke away from his face. His soft golden eyes lit up with surprise as he stared down at Kyou and the 'damsel'. Yuki looked over and covered his eyes as the last bit of smoke cleared. Ayame's smirk grew and grew while Kyou's face turned red. Tohru had remained frozen hoping that they wouldn't see her. Her hope fled out the window.

"Lucky Kyou! Your luck has changed if you are already fondling the princess!" Ayame stated with a sly smile.

"Pervert!" Kyou growled as his face turned red.

"You couldn't even wait to get her up to her or your room!" Ayame scolded with a wave of one finger. "To think that Lucky Kyou has become Dirty Kyou."

"Aya, don't scold them," Shigure wisely said. "You remember how hormones were?"

"Please leave," Yuki growled as he glared at them.

"Shigure! You're _right_! I _remember_ that one time at camp…"

"_GET OUT!_" Kyou shouted as he sat up.

Tohru clung to his shirt desperate to hide her naked chest. Her face was pure red in embarrassment.

"If you want privacy then you should go to your room!" Ayame laughed as Tohru groaned in embarrassment.

Tohru grinned and wrapped her arms around Kyou. His eyes closed as smoke surrounded them. Ayame raised an eyebrow at this and watched at Kyou stood up. Tohru was nowhere to be found. Kyou scratched the back of his head in confusion before his pupils widened.

"_What the hell!_" Kyou shouted as he began to dance around the room.

"Dirty Kyou is dirty dancing!" Ayame laughed as Kyou continued to move about the room.

"He's not very good," Shigure pointed out.

A brown snake slithered out of Kyou's shirt and wrapped around his neck. A soft flicker of the tongue made him grimace. Yuki's face was blank and Shigure began laughing. Ayame walked over and studied the snake.

"HAHAHA! Talk about having a snake in your pants!" Ayame laughed as Kyou's face went red in anger.

"Pervert," Yuki growled as he hit Ayame.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru softly hissed as the embarrassment laced her words.

"It's okay," Kyou grounded out as he fought the blush forming on his cheeks.

Sure, it was snake that slithered around his leg and body, but it was still Tohru. He wasn't embarrassed of himself or anything; he had never had a girl that close to him. Kyou could feel the blush becoming more intense as he realized that she slithered her way up his boxers. His hand covered his face as he felt the blush reign. He felt the tongue flicker again and he wondered if he would ever be able to look her in the eyes again.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm so happy, I was able to update because my finals ended and I did really good.  
I already have the next chapter in progress...it surprises me that I haven't finished this story already, but it is taking time to write.  
Thanks to all the reviewers, I love reading your comments!  
Please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can! 


	13. Distance

"And when I dream, I know her face  
But the mist obscures my way"  
Spiral (Cruxshadows)

* * *

Distance

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

* * *

The wind softly blew as Tohru happily walked through the park. She noticed that Kyou was slightly grumpy. Tohru chuckled when she remembered that he was always slightly grumpy. She had been restless and had announced that she was going out since there was no school. Shigure mentioned perverts and Tohru had instantly frozen. She had then countered that there were no perverts in broad daylight. Shigure then had made up some story of a girl that had been kidnapped. Yuki had smacked him and Kyou promptly pulled Tohru out of the house and offered to walk with her. 

Tohru sighed and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he wore a frown. She sadly smiled and wondered if he didn't want to be here. Tohru sighed and wandered off the path and into the woods where there was a small lake. Kyou raised an eyebrow, but followed her. Tohru walked to the edge of the lake and kneeled beside the crystal water. Kyou stood next to her and watched her.

She reached out and ran her right hand along the lakes cool surface. A shiver spread through her body as she dipped her fingers in the lake. Kyou watched her as she remained in her surreal silence. The sleeve on her shirt tugged up and revealed the bracelet that she never took off. An eyebrow rose as he wondered about that bracelet. Whenever she transformed from animal to human, she was quick to put it back on. Sometimes he caught her stroking the bracelet with a faraway look. She would roll the beads between her fingers and sigh. Then she would settle for just lightly touching the surface of the bead.

"Do you like the lake?" Tohru softly questioned.

He continued to stare out at her bracelet. A quick blink and his mind was back to working again. His garnet eyes landed on her and he saw her smiling. It occurred to him that she had said something.

"Do you like the lake?" Tohru repeated with a knowing smile.

"Oh…yeah…I guess," he replied with a shrug.

"I love the lake…but sometimes water makes me sick," Tohru admitted.

Kyou remained silent as he watched her. She let her fingers dance in the water. It never occurred to him that the spirits inside of her affected her body. Sure, they changed her moods and body, but he didn't think there would be side affects. His eyes strayed back to the bracelet and he wondered why she kept it on.

"Tohru," Kyou softly said. Tohru stood up in slight confusion and looked over to him.

"Eh?" She questioned as he tilted her head.

"Why do you wear that bracelet?" Kyou questioned.

Her calm expression died and she gripped the bracelet. He watched her movements and wondered if he had frightened her in anyway. She toyed with the bracelet before sitting back on the ground and gazing out at the lake with a saddened expression.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Kyou quickly said.

"I know…it's just that this is complicated," Tohru tried to explain.

"Did that guy give you it?" Kyou questioned.

"Sort of…" Tohru sighed as she trailed off.

Kyou nodded as he turned to look off into the trees. She still thought of that guy, and he wondered who 'he' was or is. Kyou turned back around and almost jumped in surprised. Tohru was standing right in front of him and reaching out to him. Her fingers hovered just above his cheek. Her eyes were watery as she continued to gaze up at him. Kyou reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek. His eyes widened at the spark he felt and he could see something deep within his mind.

* * *

_A clear blue sky and field of green grass was all he could see. White sheets were hanging of a line as they swayed in the wind. Kyou see himself staring at one place. He squinted his eyes as he tried to remember. Suddenly he heard his voice._

_"I'll go."_

_There was no response, but he felt as if there should have been someone there._

_"The Onsen…"_

_He waited for a reply after he mentioned the Onsen._

_"I'll go too."_

_"Since I didn't prepare anything in return, even if that damn rat is coming…I'll bear it and go…"_

_The one white sheet he was staring at didn't move in the wind like the others. He knew he wasn't talking to the sheet._

_"Although it might not matter to you whether I'm coming or not."_

_He could feel himself beginning to blush. His eyes widened in shock at the silence. There was nothing there, just the sheets, and the wind.

* * *

_

'What was that? Something was missing…in my memory," Kyou thought as he softly found. Kyou remained silent and then looked to see sheepishly smiling.

"You weren't paying attention," Tohru laughed as he frowned.

"What did you want?" Kyou gruffly asked. He was still thinking about that memory.

"I asked you if you were sure about the Onsen trip tomorrow. Yuki is coming with and I didn't want to force you with," Tohru repeated with a small smile.

"I'll go with," Kyou assured. "If I didn't want to be there…then I wouldn't go."

"Thank you," Tohru softly said as she turned back to the lake.

Her hand gently pulled away from his face and rested at her side. She reached to her left wrist and played with the bracelet in thought. Tohru knew Kyou was watching her and she sighed. She could tell him, but not everything.

"The bracelet…you want to know." Tohru stated more then asked.

"You don't have to tell," Kyou seriously said.

"I know that there are thirteen spirits in my body…maybe fourteen if the spirit of the god is within me," Tohru began. Kyou nodded in understanding as she focused her eyes on a ripple in the water. "The cat was _never_ apart of the Zodiac…he was tricked by the rat. The bracelet is to hide the true form of the cat or its…darker form."

"Other form?" Kyou questioned.

"The cat came to hate the rat and eventually its spirit was warped from the hate it felt," Tohru explained.

"What does it look like?" Kyou questioned.

"You'd have to see it…you can't explain it," Tohru softly answered.

Kyou remained silent, he didn't know if there was anything to say. Now he was thinking about the missing person in his memory and Tohru's other form. Kyou looked down to the bracelet and wondered what exactly would happen if it was removed.

'Would she morph into some hateful creature?" Kyou wondered.

"When you change into the other form…do _you_ change?" Kyou questioned.

"No…I'm still me," Tohru sadly assured.

"So that cat doesn't try to control you much?" Kyou asked.

"So full of questions, but the cat never controls me," Tohru assured with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, keeps me company but never controls. He sometimes even helps me push the other spirits back," Tohru explained with a wistful smile.

"They have genders?" Kyou questioned with a strange look.

"No…but I refer to them by the gender of the person that was controlled by them before," Tohru softly said.

"Must be hard," Kyou mumbled.

"It hurts," Tohru whispered.

"What does?"

"Transforming into the cat's other form…it really hurts," Tohru painfully said.

"How will you get rid of them?" Kyou questioned.

"I don't know," Tohru whispered as she griped the bracelet.

The truth was, she was confused. She wanted to be normal again, but she didn't want to lose her link to the Sohmas. The spirits remembered and carried some of their memories. When she was lonely, she would take comfort with the spirits. She would just lie back on her bed and close her eyes. It was just like going asleep, except she was aware of what was happening. The spirit of the cat was the one that would come to her in her mind. He would replay different memories and she would be reminded of why she had to live. The other spirits would threaten her, but the cat was there for her. They were both outcasts…they would always be. Tohru realized a truth once she had lost the Sohmas. The curse separated her from the normal people. Tohru held the bracelet with a endearing touch.

'Even though I know this bracelet hides a secret…I can't help but love it. It connects me to him,' Tohru thought with a smile. When all else failed, she had the cat to comfort her.

"What are you so happy about?" Kyou questioned with his own smirk.

"I'm just counting how lucky I am," Tohru responded with a smile.

"You call being cursed lucky?" Kyou questioned.

"You never used to talk this much before," Tohru observed as he scoffed and looked away. "But I am lucky…I'm lucky because I remember."

"You want to go see a movie?" Kyou suddenly asked.

Tohru looked at him in mild shock. He had changed since the curse was removed, but he still acted the same in some ways. Tohru softly smiled and looked down at her watch. It seemed like they would be going to a late show.

"That would be nice…but I don't have enough—"

"I'll pay…I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't going to pay," Kyou interrupted.

"Does this include popcorn, drinks, and candy?" Tohru questioned with a sparkle in her eye.

"I don't know," Kyou sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I promise not to pick a chick flick," Tohru pleaded with a smile.

"Deal," Kyou quickly said.

"Isn't Mogeta two out?" Tohru questioned.

"Maybe…" Kyou replied with a wary look.

"Fine I won't pick that one, but I want to see that new Inuyasha movie," Tohru sighed.

"At least there's some action," Kyou mumbled as he nodded.

"Then let's go!" Tohru happily cheered.

She quickly grabbed his hand and began running out of the park. Kyou's eyes widened as she pulled him along. He was shocked, but in some discreet way, she always tried to touch him. Kyou turned his hand around so their fingers could intertwine as they ran. He smiled as he began to run faster and listen to her laugh.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to update after the Holidays!  
Aya does know about the curse in a way(Shigure blabs!)  
cemetarydemon- Get well soon! 


	14. Reminiscence

"Better times perhaps await us who are now wretched."  
Virgil

* * *

Reminiscence

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories _

Stressed

* * *

"This is going to be the best day ever!" Momiji cheered as he hopped off the bus. 

Tohru softly laughed at this and chuckled as Momiji grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Kyou scoffed at Momiji and he glared at the blonde. Yuki rolled his eyes when he noticed this. Tohru turned around to face them and smiled warmly. Yuki smiled back and Kyou nodded with a slight frown. She still held Momiji's hand despite the growing pit of warmth in his stomach.

"Hurry up!" Tohru teased as she ran along with Momiji.

"They must love _each other's_ company," Momiji teased as they both glared at him.

"Brat," Kyou growled under his breath.

Yuki glanced at the orange hair boy and scoffed. It seemed that his cousin was jealous. Yuki softly smirked at this; his cousin was so weird. He let his own violet eyes travel to Tohru and he closed them with a sigh. Tohru was special to him and he knew that, but she was different. He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. He heard another growl and knew that Kyou was about to explode.

"Behave," Yuki coldly said.

"Leave me alone," Kyou hissed as he began to walk away. Yuki frowned at this and grabbed Kyou by the forearm. He tightly squeezed and Kyou was about to punch him. Yuki grabbed his fist and frowned.

"This is Honda-san day," Yuki began, "don't ruin it with petty jealousy."

Kyou froze and Yuki released his grip. The prince then stepped back and walked forward. Kyou frowned even more before he sighed. He stood there in silence before his eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"It can't be…" Kyou mumbled before he walked off.

"Kyou-kun! Hurry up!" Momiji called out.

"I'm coming," Kyou called out and he walked a bit faster to catch up to them.

They arrived at the front entrance and before they could knock, the door creaked open. Tohru held her breath waiting for Ookami-san to answer. A young male opened the door and Tohru's eyes began to swirl. His light brown hair and brown eyes immediately clicked in her mind. Tohru softly smiled and noticed his Kimono. It was a powder pink woman's kimono with Sakura blossoms on it. The obi was a golden color.

"What happened to Ookami-san?" Momiji questioned as he tilted his head in confusion.

Yuki and Kyou both groaned as they watched the male-dressed female-eyes go wide. He flung himself to the floor and began to hit his head to the floor.

_"I'M SO SORRY! I AM SORRY FOR GRACING YOUR PRESENCE WITH MY OWN!"_

"Ritchan-san, it's alright!" Tohru assured as she began to panic.

_"NO! I AM UNWORTHY OF YOUR COMPANY! I WILL PUNISH MYSELF FOR THIS DISGRACE!"_ Ritsu declared as he stood up.

As he stood up Tohru leaned over and their heads collided. They both stared at each other and blinked. A moment passed and a look of horror crossed both of their faces. Momiji blinked and Tohru and Ritsu both reached forward and grabbed each other by the front of their shirts. The both tried to shake each other but fell to their knees.

_"I AM SO SORRY FOR HITTING YOU!"_ Tohru shouted as her eyes watered.

_"I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING CLUMSY AND HITTING YOU!"_ Ritsu shouted.

_"PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ABUSING YOU!"_ Tohru sobbed.

_"I DO NOT DESERVE YOUR FORGIVENESS! I WILL PUNISH MYSELF SEVERELY FOR THIS!"_ Ritsu declared.

"What is going on?" A calm voice questioned.

"Guten Tag Ookami-san!" Momiji happily greeted.

"Ritsu…what are you doing?" Ookami-san questioned.

He quickly turned to her and his eyes watered.

_"I'M SORRY FOR WAKING YOU!"_ Ritsu shouted as he stood up.

"Where's that spot?" Yuki questioned to himself.

He walked forward and poked Ritsu in the side. Ritsu fainted and fell to the floor with a calm expression. Tohru blinked and Ookami-san face grew worried. She rushed over to Yuki and began to shake him uncontrollably.

"YOU KILLED MY BABY! WOE TO ME FOR HAVING SUCH A HORRIBLE SON THAT SOMEONE HAD TO PUT HIM TO DEATH!" Ookami-san mourned.

Kyou snickered at this as Tohru watched with a dazed expression. The monkey's spirit had been subdued for now. She watched as Ookami-san began to shake Kyou.

* * *

Tohru sighed as they finally entered their rooms. Ookami-san had given up on apologizing once Yuki had asked for their rooms. She then began to apologize for being a bad host. Three hours later and they were finally in their rooms. Tohru placed her bag against the wall and smiled. She had stayed the same room in before. Her gaze turned to Momiji and she wondered if he would ask to stay with her. She softly chuckled and shook her head. Ookami-san had left to show Kyou and the other boys their rooms. Tohru kneeled next to her bag and pulled out a picture of her mom. She stared at the photo with a smile. 

'So much is happening again,' Tohru softly thought.

"Tohru!" Momiji called out.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Momiji had already slid the shoji door open. Kyou growled and began to give him a noogie. Yuki sighed at the two but smiled at Tohru. Momiji protested against his treatment, but couldn't escape the neck hold.

"Honda-san, are you ready to go?" Yuki calmly asked.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my Yukata," Tohru quickly said as she searched for the summer kimono.

Tohru smiled when she found and grabbed a towel before leaving her room. Momiji quickly pushed Kyou away and began to walk next to her. Kyou silently fumed as Yuki enjoyed watching his cousin become angered. Ritsu met them outside and led them to another Onsen. They were all shocked when they read the sign. Momiji just cheered and ran in the changing room without a care. Tohru and the others stared at the sign as if it was a foreign object.

"This is a mixed onsen," Yuki softly said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyou shouted as his face turned red.

"The other onsen were reserved, the mixed was the only we had left," Ritsu explained as he felt the panic welling up.

"We can't share…she's a _girl_!" Kyou protested.

"_I am so sorry for this!_" Ritsu began his rant.

Tohru quickly shook her head and grabbed Ritsu's hand. She gently held them andhe quieted. Ritsu stared down at her as she softly smiled up at him.

"Ritchan-san, it's okay…I'm fine with sharing an onsen with Sohma-kun and Kyou-kun," Tohru confidently said. Deep down she, felt terrified, not of them, but of herself.

"Are you sure?" Ritsu softly asked.

"You did a _wonderful_ job of being our guide," Tohru firmly said. "I want you to go and do something nice for yourself."

"I don't deserve—"

"It would make me happy if you did something for yourself," Tohru kindly said as she smiled at him.

"Hai, I will do something for myself," Ritsu said with a bit of confidence.

"Thank you Ritchan-san," Tohru said with true happiness.

Ritsu bowed and then walked away with a new air of happiness. Tohru then walked into the changing room and leaned against the door. She didn't know how she was going to enter that Onsen. Normally she would be fine entering the onsen, but the problem was…it was Kyou. She didn't want him to see her body. It was considered rude to enter the onsen with a bathing suit. Tohru slowly stripped her clothes and placed them in a basket. She wrapped her towel around her self and looked down at her arms. The small random scars were there.

Tohru stopped and gazed into the full-length mirror. She opened the towel and stared into the mirror. There were random scars on her body that looked similar to claw marks. She reached up and traced one of the scars on her breasts. They were from her first transformation and first realization. The person cursed with cat had not been born human. She bit back the tears and sighed. Her nails dug into the scar and she brought her hand down to trace the long mark. It had hurt her that day…the day she had changed.

Tohru closed her eyes and rested her head against the mirror. Her breath fogged the mirror as she let a few tears fall. She slid to her knees and sobbed. The bracelet clinked against the mirror as she gripped it and assured that she was still safe. The memories were coming back in flashes as she continued to cry.

_Pain. It felt like every nerve was fire. Her skin stretched and she could feel it rip in certain places._

Tohru gripped the bracelet and squeezed it tight. The transformation wasn't like the other ones.

_Her ears moved up to the top of her head and she felt them stretch. Joints snapped and bones lengthened as she howled in pain._

Tohru took a deep breath and shuddered. Her eyes strayed to the Juzu beads and she could just hear them hitting the ground with a soft clink. That soft clink signaled the transformation. She closed her eyes and watched the memories.

_The stench of rotting flesh floated to her nose as she stood up and tried to scream. She fell back to all fours and growled as her senses became sharper. A guttural growl left her throat as she tried to exhale the stench of rotting flesh from her nose. Her eyes locked on the mirror and she roared._

Tohru hugged herself as the sobs slowly began to stop.

_She reached up and shattered the mirror in one hit. The monster stared back at her in broken pieces. Desperate to get rid of the image she brought her claws down on her body. Blood painted the floor in drips as she continued to claw at herself._

Tohru sighed as she stood up and tightly wrapped the towel around her body. It would be okay, the bracelet was on and the scars were faint and few. She walked toward the entrance to the onsen and pushed open the door.

* * *

Kyou frowned as he sank into the hot water with Yuki. Momiji laughed and jumped in. Yuki and Kyou both protested as the water hit them in the face. Momiji began to splash around as Kyou crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Yuki just scowled and leaned against a stone. 

"Tohru is taking a while," Momiji softly said as he turned to look at the woman's changing room door.

"She's probably washing off," Yuki suggested.

"She seems sad," Momiji mumbled.

"Honda-san did lose both her parents," Yuki stated as he noticed Kyou open his eyes.

"I know…but she seems sad about something else," Momiji pointed out with a thoughtful look.

"Tohru is fine," Kyou grunted as his eyes closed.

"She acts like she's hiding something…her smiles are warm, but her eyes are sad," Momiji softly said as he raised his hand and let the water drip on the surface.

Kyou and Yuki remained silent at this. They both knew what she was hiding. Kyou watched Momiji sadly smile and gaze at them.

"I know I'm being silly, but I worry for her…she's always distant."

"Momiji…Honda-san just has a hard life," Yuki tried to explain.

Momiji sighed but replied while glancing at Kyou, "She seems happier…she used to tell me that she missed her _friend,_but she smiles around you."

"Sorry I took so long," Tohru said as she smiled.

They could all tell it was forced, but they didn't know exactly why. Yuki closed his eyes and looked away. Kyou growled at Momiji before he covered his eyes and closed his own. Tohru quickly dropped the towel and stepped into the water. She sighed in contentment as the water soothed her muscles. The boy's faces were going red and she felt her cheeks going red.

"You can look," Tohru said.

"Are you okay Honda-san?" Yuki questioned, as he still didn't make eye contact.

"Yeah, I just got…distracted," Tohru assured.

"Nobody bothered you?" Kyou questioned. Tohru turned her gaze to him and noticed his cheeks were slightly red.

"Just myself," she assured with a smile.

"Tohru, did you hear that we learned about poetry?" Momiji changed the topic.

"Really?" Tohru questioned with a smile.

"I wrote a limerick for you!" Momiji declared.

"That's so sweet," Tohru softly said.

"You haven't heard it," Momiji sighed.

"And we don't want too," Kyou mumbled.

"I wanna say it!" Momiji angrily said.

"Please recite it," Tohru quickly said.

"There once was a girl that always smiled, a certain event left her beguiled, she said 'I love you', and their hearts flew, but their love was only reviled," Momiji did his best to rhyme.

"That was…depressing," Yuki mumbled as Tohru sat there with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you sad," Momiji apologized as he began to panic.

"No…it was wonderful," Tohru softly.

"Momiji…come help me set up the room," Yuki calmly said as he gave Momiji a look.

"See ya later," Momiji said as Tohru closed her eyes.

She heard the movement in the water and knew that Momiji and Yuki had gone. A tear slid down her cheek as she covered her face.

"You don't have to hide your tears," Kyou gently said.

Tohru stopped her crying and removed her hands. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she met his gaze. There was something in his eyes that raged with an unknown passion and it confused her.

"It's okay to cry…you try and act happy…but if you don't let the sorrow out you'll be even more miserable," Kyou explained as he smiled at her.

Tohru wiped her tears and smiled at him. Another tear escaped and she let it hit the water. She gazed Kyou and her features softened with look of longing. Kyou began to look around suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Kyou," Tohru whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You're…you're cute," Tohru softly said.

His eyes widened and that's when he got another memory. He couldn't see the person in his memory, but he could hear her voice.

_"...I was so happy when mom told me I was cute. Because it meant...she was saying, "I love you so much!" _

'I can hear a voice…I'm sitting on Shigure's roof looking at the empty spot…but no one's there. I know someone's there,' Kyou thought.

"Tohru…you're cute too," Kyou seriously said as he softly smiled at her.

'I know someone's there…maybe it's her,' Kyou thought as he watched her blush and begin to stammer.

* * *

Author's Note:

I get so tired of author notes when I update all at once(sighs)  
I hope everyone had a safe and happy new year(I did)  
Please leave a review!


	15. Rehearsal

"If you could hear instead  
The things I've left unsaid"  
Time After Time (Frank Sinatra)

* * *

Rehearsal

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

"Life is just one big play. Everyday we live our lives to someone else's imagination," Mr. Shinshou said as he directed people to there places. 

"That's not true," Hana softly said as she glared at him.

"Where did you come from?" Mr. Shinshou questioned with a raised brow.

"I used the emergency exit," Hana answered.

"Why that door?" He challenged.

"I considered my visit an emergency," Hana stated as if it were oblivious.

"What happened to the alarm?" Mr. Shinshou growled as he felt a headache.

"I disabled it," Uo added with a smug grin.

"Whatever…just remain quiet," Mr. Shinshou sighed.

"We live our lives to our own will," Hana softly said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had to go through the same event in different ways time after time," Mr. Shinshou softly said as he frowned.

Shinshou turned and walked over to the stage. He positioned Kyou so he was kneeling beside Tohru. They had the lead parts and he wasn't concerned with anyone else. They were the only ones that had to do things right, not the others. He smirked when he noticed Yuki watching them. Everything was perfect, this time things would go smoothly.

"I want you to go over the first meeting," Mr. Shinshou shouted as he jumped off stage and smiled. "But we will do the intro first."

Tohru smiled at Kyou and waited until they heard Mr. Shinshou yell 'action'. Hana stepped onto the stage with her script in hand. They were making her read all the introductions.

"I am here to bear witness to a tale so old, a tale that constantly repeats. It is a cycle of love, loss, and betrayal. So many trials did these lovers meet; everything they did was just another feat. Her life was but a fleeting moment; it was just a blink in his eye. His life was eternal; he was forever and never. These are the memoirs of the earth and heavens; this is a tale that transcends time and fate. This is the tale of the guardian of the cat's spirit from the zodiac, and a human woman. He lost his place in the zodiac and finally found one would listen to him." Hana finished and calmly stepped to the side

Kyou gently picked up her hand and drew patterns on her palm with his index finger. Tohru could feel herself beginning to blush. She looked away shyly and prayed that her classmates thought her only acting. Tohru nervously waited for Kyou to speak, he had to speak first.

"You summoned me," Kyou whispered in a confused tone.

Tohru shyly nodded and pulled her hand from his grip. Her eyes searched his face and she almost gasped. Everything in the room began to change as she felt something overcome her. Her soul pushed away the spirits and she slowly felt herself being pushed to the back of her mind. It was as if she were watching a movie. Her green eyes stared at Kyou's face and she watched his features change.

'Am I going crazy?' Tohru thought.

His face thinned out and he took on a more mature look. Tohru watched as his eyes became a shade of crimson and garnet mixed together. His orange hair turned a darker shade of orange. Tohru could see the snow softly falling onto his battle armor. She hesitantly reached out and felt the cold metal of his shoulder guards and chest plate. Her eyes traveled across the ancient looking armor and to his eyes again.

"You came," Tohru felt her self softly whisper.

"How could I not?" Kyou softly asked.

"You are a god…you have no time to come," Tohru began to panic.

"Sohma-san, I would make time for you," Kyou softly assured with a soft smile.

"Kami-sama, you flatter me," Tohru shyly said.

"Kuvera, just call me _Kuvera_," Kyou quickly pleaded.

"I cannot speak your name," Tohru whispered with shock.

"It's simple…just say Ku-ver-a," he teased as she blushed.

"Very well…but call me Yuriko," Tohru firmly said.

"I heard your summons…but what did you need?" Kyou asked.

"I was celebrating with new years and realized that the cat would forever be lonely…I only wished I could be his friend," Tohru softly said.

"But there are so many betters out there," Kyou pointed out.

"I disagree…I think the cat is best because he still tries to befriend the animals," Tohru defended.

Kyou softly chuckled and Tohru could feel herself losing herself within the character. It seemed as if this was all real. She could really see Kuvera kneeling before her, taking her hand in his own, and sadly smiling.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind me visiting," Kuvera teased.

"You are the cat?" Yuriko asked as her jade colored eyes sparked with amusement.

"I am his guardian," Kuvera replied.

"Then I guess I should offer you some tea," Yuriko teased.

"Your company shall be fine enough," Kuvera assured.

"The other guardian's won't be mad?" Yuriko questioned.

"I don't know." Kuvera unsurely answered. "But I don't care."

Kuvera reached up and brushed her hair aside and then they heard clapping. Tohru blinked and she found everything fading back to the drama room. Kyou always blinked with a look of confusion on his face. Their faces were extremely close.

"Did you all see that?" Mr. Shinshou questioned as he looked to Yuki and then the others. "That is what I call _being_ your character!"

"Sorry," Kyou mumbled as he moved back a bit.

"For the next scene I want Yuki and Kyou up on stage for the first confrontation," Mr. Shinshou demanded.

Tohru gave Kyou and Yuki an encouraging smile before she ran to Hana and Uo. Uo ruffled her hair and wrapped an arm around Tohru with a lazy grin.

"Your acting was perfect," Uo commented.

"There was another wave overlaying your own," Hana calmly said.

"It wasn't another…it felt like it was apart of me," Tohru corrected.

"It even appeared in Kyou's aura," Hana confirmed as Uo listened.

"Yeah, orange-head seemed like he was ready to ravage you," Uo commented with a thoughtful look.

"Kyou-kun wasn't himself," Tohru explained.

"Mr. Shinshou has…strange waves," Hana said as she turned to look at him.

"I don't even remember when he showed up…it was like he just suddenly appeared," Uo softly said with a look of thought.

"He really did just show up…didn't he?" Tohru softly asked.

"Didn't he show up at the beginning of this year?" Hana questioned Tohru.

"He did appear when I received the…" Tohru trailed off in thought.

"It seems as if there is another pawn in our lives," Hana softly said.

"If he bother's you…just let me know," Uo seriously said as she glared at him.

"Don't worry Uo-chan," Tohru said with a smile.

"I have to worry…what type of a friend would I be, if I didn't worry?" Uo questioned as Tohru gave a warm smile.

* * *

Kyou glared at Yuki and Yuki calmly stared at Kyou. Yuki knew Kyou was angry, they never what about. He was always pissed about one thing or another. Yuki sighed and waited for their cue to begin acting. They were going to be doing the scene where Kuvera confides in Kubira. Yuki was reading the script and found that the two gods had a close friendship. It seemed to Yuki that Kubira was always jealous of Kuvera. He found his character to be selfish. Even when Kuvera's spirit lost his place in the zodiac, he forgave the rat with little hesitation. This action only seemed to anger Kubira more. 

"Hana read the next part and action!" Mr. Shinshou shouted.

"Seasons come and seasons go, but it seemed these two souls let their love flow. Each minute he spent with her made up for his lonely eternity. Each minute she spent with him reminded her that she was falling in love with him. Kuvera, the guardian of the cat spirit was falling in love with a human. He was finally learning what true friendship should be. He went to the Kubira, the guardian of the rat spirit to tell of this woman. He wanted to share what feelings he found with his friend despite the time the rat tricked the cat," Hana finished as she went back to Tohru and Uo.

Yuki glanced up at Kyou and felt something pull to the surface. His body was covered in a tingling sensation. Everything felt light as the scenery changed. It all blurred and for an instant, he thought he was going to pass out. His vision snapped back into place and he no longer saw the stage or the other students. His violet eyes landed on Kyou, he looked different. Yuki went to raise his hand and found a sword in it. He looked into the blade and almost stumbled back in shock.

'What's going on?' Yuki thought with worry.

His shoulders were broader, and his face held a more feminine grace. His hair was cut short and slightly spiked. His hair was dark silver and his eyes scarred him. They were a never-ending amethyst that held darkness within. He looked back up to find Kuvera smiling at him. Yuki felt happy for his friend, but it was replaced with a bit of jealousy.

"I have great news!" Kuvera happily said, he looked as if he had won the world.

"What is it?" Yuki felt himself question with apprehension.

"Kubira, she said that she would be my friend!" Kuvera happily informed.

"Keh, we don't need friends when we have the zodiac and our god," Kubira replied with a sense of pride.

"You have the zodiac…I don't," Kuvera reminded with a wistful smile.

"Still…you don't need a _human_," Kubira softly growled.

"She was kind…she treated me normal and I liked it," Kuvera whispered as he looked down at the earth.

"You are a god. She should worship you!" Kubira declared with a smirk.

"Not her…she would if I asked…but I don't want her too," Kuvera confided.

"Ridiculous!" Kubira haughtily laughed.

"I think I am going to visit her tonight," Kuvera stated with a smile.

"You shouldn't…this will get you in trouble," Kubira subtly threatened.

"You are not my superior…I don't obey you," Kuvera firmly said as

"This will not end well," Kubira warned.

"I am happy," Kuvera suddenly said.

"You should be happy to be a god…to be above the humans," Kubira explained as he gripped Kuvera's shoulder.

"I don't want to be above them," Kuvera admitted.

"Then what do you want?" Kubira softly hissed in annoyance.

"I want…I want to spend my days with her," Kuvera firmly said as he smiled and vanished from a silently raging Kubira.

Yuki took a step back and everything instantly vanished. It was like he was stepping out of another world. He wondered if his cousin had felt any of that. He shook his head and walked off stage. Rehearsal was over anyway, he really wanted to go to his base and think.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Yeah, about the last chapter, Tohrudid tellYuki that, but she and Kyou did grow very close and I just imagined that she would tell him things about her mother  
Please leave a review


	16. Paint Dance

"Do you believe in dreams?  
That's how I found you.  
But I can't be with you,  
Till you take a leap of faith."  
Fallen (Delirium)

* * *

Paint Dance

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kyou sighed as he pushed aside the door. He had been training with Kazuma. A soft scoff left his lips at this thought. He had more or less been running from Kagura. She didn't seek him as a love interest, but she still clung to him and hurt him. Kyou rubbed his neck to empathize this point. He dropped his pack by the door and ran a hand through his hair. It was about time to bathe again. 

"Yo! Anybody here?" Kyou called out.

"Welcome home Kyou-kun!" Tohru happily greeted from inside the kitchen.

Kyou could feel a smile beginning to form. It made him feel good to know that there was some at home…waiting for him. He kicked off his shoes and knew that she wasn't really waiting for him, but it felt good to hope. Kyou noticed the door to the kitchen was shut. He shrugged and ran up the steps. If he was lucky, he and Tohru could have some alone time without Shigure or Yuki.

"I'll be down in a few!" Kyou called out as he reached the top.

"I'll be waiting!" Tohru called out as he almost fell to the floor.

'She's waiting for me,' Kyou thought with a masculine smirk of pride.

He ran into his room and ripped off his clothes before he grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas. Kyou then made a dash for the bathroom. He quickly began to bathe and made sure not to miss an inch of his body. Kyou jumped out of the shower and then cursed when he forgot to turn it off. He quickly turned it off and slipped on a small puddle. A bump and thump was what he achieved when he landed back in the tub. He growled as he quickly dried off and patted his hair down. He pulled on his shirt and sweatpants before he tossed his towel into the laundry basket.

Kyou could hear Tohru softly humming as he reached the kitchen shoji screen. He wondered why she would have the screen shut. His left eye began to twitch as his mind began to provide images for him. He couldn't decide whether to knock or just enter. His raised his fist to knock and then hesitated at the last moment. He bit his lower lip, closed his eyes, and tried to decide. Kyou began to growl and he brought his hand down. The shoji screen slid open and he stopped his fist a hair away from Tohru's head. Her eyes were wide and his own were wide in surprise.

"I say your outline through the paper and figured it was rude not to invite you in," Tohru meekly explained as he just nodded.

"What are you doing?" Kyou suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tohru's face lit up with childlike glee. She grabbed his hand and he felt something wet come in contact with his skin. His first instinct was to pull away, but he figured Tohru wouldn't force anything gross upon him.

"I know this may seem childish…but I just couldn't help myself," Tohru admitted.

Kyou turned his questioning gaze to her before she pointed to the floor. His eyes widened in shock. It never occurred to him that Tohru would like art. The floor was almost covered by an entire sheet of white paper. A part of it was covered in simple plum and sakura blossoms. Another area had just a small butterfly and other random things. Kyou felt her hand release him and he looked down to see his hand covered in purple paint.

"Will you paint with me?" Tohru shyly questioned.

"I'm not good," Kyou supplied.

"That's okay," Tohru simply said with a loving smile.

She rolled up the paper and put it aside. It didn't matter if that paper got ruined; it was only little doodles to her. She pushed the table aside and all the cushions to one side. Tohru then rolled out a bigger piece of paper. The white sheet covered a good three quarters of the kitchen. Tohru then walked over to Kyou and kneeled before him. His eyes darted to her in confusion. She pulled off his socks and he watched her with a confused smile. Tohru then pushed up his pants to his knees and smirked. She repeated the action with her own pants and feet.

"What do you have planned?" Kyou questioned as he gave her a suspicious look.

"You'll see," Tohru almost sang.

She then ran into the living and came back a few seconds later. Kyou wondered why she would bring a small stereo into the kitchen. Tohru quickly plugged it in and put in her disk. Kyou then watched as she poured paint into a Styrofoam plate. She poured orange on one plate and then she poured red in another. Tohru then set the plates next to the paper and pressed play.

"Come here!" Tohru quickly said to him.

Kyou scoffed but still got up and walked over to her. A soft melody filled the air and he tilted his head as Tohru dipped her foot in the red paint. Tohru did the same to her other foot and he heard the lyrics.

"Do as infinity?" Kyou questioned.

"Just dip your feet and step on the paper," Tohru hurriedly said.

"Why this song?" Kyou questioned.

"You'll understand…but come dance with me," Tohru softly beckoned.

Kyou took her hand and curled his toes to get a feel for the paint on his feet. They awkwardly began to dance to the music. Tohru smiled as they moved across the floor in a messed up version of the waltz. They soon began to move in step with the beat and Tohru softly hummed the song. Kyou pulled her close, but kept his distance from hugging her. She kicked the plates over and they both recoated their feet. Their movements changed a bit as Tohru softly sighed and danced with him. This was the closest she had been to him. She didn't want this moment to end; it was a moment that she would store away for eternity. The last chord on the guitar played and they stopped their movements.

Tohru cautiously raised her face and her eyes locked on his garnet pools. Another song came on and they ignored the upbeat music. Kyou raised a hand from her hip and placed it on the side of her face. She leaned into his warmth and he tenderly moved his fingers to caress her temples. Tohru sighed and she closed her eyes. Kyou slowly leaned forward as he let his other hand move up her side and to face. He cupped her face and slowly dipped his face closer to hers. Kyou could feel her soft breath upon his lips as he came a breath away.

"Kyou…" Tohru whispered.

He leaned down and his lips awkwardly touched hers. The kiss was a gentle touch that was left as an experiment. His eyes fully closed and his lips gently covered hers once more. Tohru could feel the tip of his tongue touch her lips as he softly sucked. Tohru raised her hands up and grasped his shoulders as he repeated the action. Tohru sighed as moved her face away once he gently kissed her again. She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed.

"Tohru," Kyou softly said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as possible.

"Look down," Tohru softly whispered to him.

Kyou hesitantly pulled away from her and stared down at the paper. He was surprised when he made out the pattern on the paper. Tohru's and his feet covered the paper in red and orange paint. He saw the paint puddle and watched as their footprints began to blend. It wasn't a specific pictured, but it had meaning to him. He saw them slowly coming together on a vast plane.

"Do you understand the song?" Tohru gently questioned.

"That's why you picked _Eien_," Kyou mumbled with a smile.

"The lyrics speak to me," Tohru happily said as she stared down at the footwork.

"What about the other song?" Kyou questioned.

"I didn't know that song was on there," Tohru sheepishly admitted.

"I liked the last song better," Kyou admitted as he gently smirked.

"I didn't know that you _Be Free_," Tohru said as she began to hum.

"I'm home! Where is my lovely flower?" Shigure sang as he walked inside.

Tohru's eyes widened in shock as Shigure took a step into the kitchen and slipped in the paint. His arms flailed in the air just like you see on those caution signs. A girly scream erupted and he went sliding through a shoji screen. Tohru winced at the yelp and Kyou laughed.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked as she ran into the room he slid into.

"My poor house," Shigure mourned as he ignored the bump on his head.

"He'll be fine," Kyou assured.

Shigure turned to Kyou and his eyes narrowed in amusement. His face immediately lit up in a smile. Kyou glared at the man as he began to fill his anger rise. Tohru looked between the two in confusion. Kyou's fist clenched and he continued to glare as he gritted his teeth.

"_What the hell are you so happy about?_" Kyou demanded as he threateningly shook his fist at Shigure.

"I didn't know that _pink_ was _your_ color," Shigure sang as he motioned to his lips.

"Eh? Pink?" Tohru questioned.

Realization dawned on Kyou and wiped his lips with a blush. His face was turning pure red as he wiped his lips of the evidence.

"She slipped!" Kyou hastily said.

"I may be old…but I'm not stupid," Shigure teased. "Do you expect me to believe she slipped and landed on your lips?"

"Eh?" Tohru questioned as her eyes began to swirl.

"Pervert!" Kyou hissed.

"I think I need to call Aya and have him talk to you about…"

"Leave us alone!" Kyou growled as he grabbed Tohru's hand and ran out of the room.

"What happened to 'me' or 'her'? You immediately jumped to 'us'!" Shigure shouted as he grinned.

Teasing Kyou was well worth slipping on some paint and damaging the house. He hadn't had this much fun in forever. It had been awhile since he had been able to freely tease Kyou. He did tease Hatori, but the doctor would simply lock him out or pour a bucket of water on him from upstairs. Shigure grinned and ran to the phone to tell Aya of the good news. He listened to the ring and began to uncontrollably grin.

"Hello! You've reached Aya, if by mistake consider yourself lucky because you have reached…_me_!" Aya's machine played.

"Aya pick up now…or are you cheating on me?" Shigure teased.

"Gure!" Aya happily greeted as he picked up the phone.

"Guess what I saw," Shigure slyly said as he happily hummed.

* * *

Author's Note: 

The song or songs were by Do As Infinity, and they were Eien and Be Free. They two songs really fit the chapter well.  
I finished typing this and it came out to about 22 chapters  
Please leave a review


	17. Under the Milkyway

"I never want to forget you.  
Even if I'm crying somewhere today,  
I'm sure I can smile tomorrow."  
Eien (Do As Infinity)

* * *

Under the Milky Way

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Tohru smiled as she sat on the roof and stared up at the stars. Each one blinked at her and she wondered if stars were all that was up there. Her eyes traveled to the young man below her. He was on the ground doing simple forms for his martial arts. She could easily pick out certain moves, despite everything she still studied about martial arts and gardens. Tohru wanted to have a link to this family always. Ever since her father had died, she wanted to keep people close to her. She had failed to keep her mother close to her and it scared her.

"What?" Tohru suddenly asked when Kyou was staring up at her.

"I asked if you want to come and practice with me." Kyou repeated with a small smile. She spaced out a lot and he knew that she was lost in memories. He frowned when he realized she could be thinking about that other guy.

"I'm not any good," Tohru replied with a nervous smile.

"Eh, who cares…I'll help you," Kyou offered.

"I'll be down in a second," Tohru replied as she stood up and stretched.

Tohru was still nervous about the other day. He had kissed her and she still didn't understand why. She had thought about the subject and decided not to bring it up. Tohru wondered if he just had remnants of feelings left over. She loved him, she always would love him, but she didn't know if she could take losing him again. It hurt so much to keep losing everything you held dear. Her heart was shattered, but she was able to pick up the pieces and slowly begin again. She had the hope that you should never give up. Tohru climbed down the ladder and ran over to where Kyou was.

"Ready for my lesson." Tohru replied as she stood at attention.

"Are you going to call me Kyou-sensei next?" He teased.

"Kyou's getting kinky!" Shigure sang from the porch above them.

"Shut up you damn pervert!" Kyou hissed.

"Yuki! Kyou's scaring me!" Shigure whined as he went back inside.

"Leave me out of this," they heard Yuki replied.

"You're so cruel," Shigure sighed.

Tohru softly laughed and Kyou looked back at her. He was glad that she hadn't run away from his family yet. It surprised him that she hadn't run away from him. He thought that he had been too direct in kissing her. Kyou thought about the kiss and knew that it meant something. He wondered if she would be his. The only thing he worried about was that other guy. He didn't want the bastard to show up and then have her run back to him. Kyou sighed; he knew Tohru would never do anything like that. He also knew that there was something else to her.

'I feel like I've known her forever,' Kyou thought as helped ball her hand into a fist. He wanted any little excuse to touch her. It was a wonder that Shigure hadn't commented on it.

"I want you to try hitting me," Kyou instructed.

"Aren't I distracting you from training?" Tohru questioned with a guilty look.

"No, I mean I'll guard against your hits and build up my defense," Kyou explained as she happily nodded her head.

Tohru quickly threw the first punch and he was surprised. She had thrown a regular uppercut, but her stance was well balanced. Tohru bit her lip and decided that she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She had studied some martial arts, but the spirits had carried bits of their memories to her. It was like downloading a program; they had given her new information on things. That also explained why some of Sohma's personalities appeared in her. Tohru grinned as she sent another punch and he merely smacked her arm away. She spun around and aimed a back fist to the side of his face. His arm came up and blocked her move on instinct. Tohru happily smiled as he pushed her away softly.

"Where did you learn that?" Kyou questioned as she took another attack stance.

'You,' Tohru wanted to say.

"A friend," Tohru answered.

Tohru smiled at another memory that floated to her mind. Kyou had also taken time out to teach her defense. He always said he'd protect her, but he said the best thing was if she knew how to protect herself.

"Are you ready?" Tohru asked as she felt another spirit rise within her.

"For what?" Kyou questioned.

"The boar wishes to fight," Tohru answered as her eyes darkened.

Before he could respond, she flew at him. He stepped back and her fist went flying past his face. Tohru held a maniacal smile as she flew towards him again. Kyou dropped to the ground and attempted to sweep her legs out from under him. She saw this and jumped over the leg. Tohru brought her leg around and aimed for the side of his face. He caught her by the ankle and blushed when he noticed her skirt slipping up her thigh.

"Getting hot?" Tohru softly questioned as she took back her leg.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyou growled.

"She's safe and sound. We would never hurt the one that hosts us," Tohru answered with a scoff.

"Let her out!" Kyou growled.

"No…we rarely overtake our host…it is rare and I want to have some fun," Tohru explained with a dark pout.

Before Kyou could react, Tohru had uppercut him in the jaw. His head snapped back and he went flying. She softly chuckled as she watched him fly into the bushes. Her hand went to the bracelet and she laughed.

"Stupid pig," Kyou mumbled as he wiped his mouth.

"Us spirits can access strengths and powers unimaginable. We can make our host's body do much more then she could," Tohru explained as she cracked her knuckles.

"If you weren't in her body…I'd kick your ass," Kyou stated with a scowl.

"There's more things that you would like to do to this body," Tohru darkly whispered as she ran her hands up her sides. "Isn't there?"

"Don't touch her like that!" Kyou hissed as his face turned red.

"We've all seen what's in your soul," Tohru declared with a smirk.

"How?" Kyou questioned with shock.

"Poor innocent Tohru has a secret," she sang with a knowing smile.

"Let her out," Kyou demanded.

"Why? You couldn't protect her before…what makes now any different?" Tohru questioned with a glare.

"Before," Kyou whispered.

"You're the reason she's cursed…_its all your fault_," Tohru hissed as she chuckled.

_"He hated leeks with a passion…he had a passion for hating leeks, Miso, and loving marital arts."_

Kyou stood there shocked as he heard what Tohru told him a while ago. It was all coming together.

_"He was cursed, but I loved him despite the curse."_

Kyou reached down to his wrist to feel for the beads that were no longer there.

_"He forgot about me."_

_"Once he was released from the curse, the spirits of the zodiac were full of rage. They blocked his and the other cursed family member's memories for revenge. They then possessed me."_

"Our missing memories," Kyou whispered as Tohru smiled.

"We've all got secrets…some are just hidden deeper then others," Tohru assured as she watched him.

"The cat…am I the cat?" Kyou wondered.

"She's taking our body back…ask her," Tohru sighed before her eyes lightened.

She glanced around the area and her eyes widened in shock when she saw Kyou in a bush.

_**Poof**_

Tohru sighed as she stepped out of her clothes. She softly snorted and sighed again. The boar had taken over and she didn't know why. There had been another time that had happened, but she didn't think the other spirits could do it.

"Are you alright?" Tohru softly asked Kyou.

"Yeah, but that pig gave me a run for my money," Kyou grunted as he cracked his neck.

"Sorry," Tohru softly apologized.

"It's not your fault," Kyou assured as he stood up.

Tohru walked back over to her clothes. She picked through them by nudging her clothes aside with her nose. Tohru found her shirt first and pulled it out of the pile. Kyou scratched the back of his head and watched her.

"Tohru," Kyou awkwardly said.

"Eh?"

"Who was the cat?" Kyou questioned.

Tohru paused in her actions and shook her head. She knew that he had a right to know, but it didn't mean she wanted to tell. Tohru sat down and decided that she should tell; it wasn't her place to withhold memories.

"Even if I tell you…you won't remember," Tohru sighed.

"I'd like to know," Kyou firmly said.

"Fine," Tohru sighed.

**Poof**

"You were the cat," Tohru quickly said as smoke filled the area.

She quickly dove into the bushes and began to dress. He stood there a bit stunned as he listened to her clothes rustle. Tohru finally came out of the bushes with a tired look. Kyou didn't know what to say. There were so many questions yet he didn't know where to start.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Kyou calmly asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Tohru questioned back.

"Then why not tell me once I knew about you?" Kyou quickly asked as he felt anger rise.

"I didn't want you to know about me because I didn't want you to feel guilty," Tohru explained.

"Guilty, yeah…I feel bad for leaving you alone, but what else would there be guilt for?" Kyou snapped.

Tohru instantly let her hand cover the bracelet. His eyes caught the movement and he bit his lower lip.

"The monster…I was the monster and now you are," Kyou whispered.

"No…you were never a monster," Tohru firmly assured.

"I left you alone and made you a monster," Kyou whispered with sorrow and anger. His fists clenched as he stared down at the ground.

"Are you happy?" Tohru softly questioned.

"What?" Kyou asked as he looked up at Tohru.

"Were you happy before you knew about this?" Tohru softly questioned.

"Yeah," Kyou unsurly answered.

"Then if you're happy…I would do it again. I would take the curse again without hesitation!" Tohru firmly declared.

"I remember small bits…not a lot, but enough to know you weren't always like this," Kyou began. "Wouldn't you like to be normal again?"

"I'm happy if you're happy," Tohru firmly replied with resolve.

Tohru reached out and took his hand in hers. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and placed his hand upon her heart. He watched the movement with curiosity and smiled at her.

"My heart tells me that I did the right thing…I wouldn't change anything," Tohru softly said.

"Tohru…" Kyou sighed.

"I found my reason to exist Kyou. I was searching and I found my reason with you…for you. As long as you're happy then I am willing to give up anything. Your smile is the reason that I smile. Though I carry anger and bitterness…I was still able to smile because I saw that you were happy. Even if I lost you in the process, I satisfied to know that you were happy. You could finally make your dreams come true…your life wouldn't have been locked away, and I would have happily watched from a distance," Tohru firmly said.

"I was happy…but I felt as if I was missing something," Kyou confided as he paused.

Tohru reached out and cupped his cheek. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she put her hands over his eyes. She blinked and knew that if she had to, she would do it again.

"I can do it again…I can let you go," Tohru whispered to him.

His hand shot up and gripped her wrist. He pulled her hands away from his face and glared at her. She wanted to cry, because she knew that she would never lose these memories.

"No." Kyou seriously said.

"Eh? But you can go on without me," Tohru explained.

"Are you really willing to give me up that fast?" Kyou seriously questioned, almost angrily.

"It's for your own good," Tohru reasoned.

"I want to be selfish," Kyou stated as he weaved their fingers together. "I don't want to forget you."

"No, you deserve to be normal," Tohru fearfully said.

"Don't run from me when we're so close again…don't let your fear cloud your decisions. I may not remember you fully…but I do know what I want," Kyou explained as he felt his face going red.

"I'm a monster," Tohru whispered.

"We have to cope…let me…let me heal you," Kyou whispered as he brought her to him.

A cloud of smoke erupted and he grinned as he felt held her. Tohru blinked and if she could she would have smiled. Her tail wagged and Kyou gently lowered her to the ground.

"I'll stay with you," Tohru promised.

"You won't run from me?" Kyou seriously questioned.

"I can't say that I won't want to run…but I will stay with you," Tohru promised as her ears perked up.

"It would make me happy…if you stayed," Kyou said as he bopped her on the head.

"You have changed," Tohru sighed.

"Is it bad?" Kyou questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No…change is good," Tohru replied as she wagged her tail.

* * *

Author's Note: 


	18. Rehearsing the Past

"Nothing's in vain, nothing's useless --  
It's okay if I face myself with love."  
Raven (Do As Infinity)

* * *

Rehearing the Past

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

"Hahaha!" 

Yuki grumbled as he shot his elder brother glares of death. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Ayame quickly ran over to him and handed him his outfit. Yuki took the costume with a look of annoyance. Ayame simply smiled and brushed off his younger brother's foul mood. Yuki looked over and found a bunch of girl's swooning over Ayame. He winked at them and Yuki swore the girl's fainted.

"Why are you here again?" Yuki growled out with a calm smile.

Ayame began to grin and pointed to himself as he spoke, "As soon as I found out that my precious younger brother was in a play I thought that I must help. I knew that you would want my help in making this play perfect. And you know that only I could make these outfits perfectly."

"Thank you for your help Ayame-san," Tohru happily said as she took her outfit.

"No need for thanks when I know my presence is overwhelming you!" Ayame assured as he shooed Tohru off.

"Conceited bastard," Kyou growled as he grabbed his outfit and moved away.

"Praise me for being a wonderful brother!" Ayame loudly said as he began to laugh.

Yuki rolled his eyes and quickly left to change. He prayed that Ayame didn't follow him and try to help him dress. Yuki shuddered and locked the door behind him.

"Yuki!" Ayame shouted.

"Go away!" Yuki growled.

"I have your armor!" Ayame ignored his brother's protest as he opened the door despite the lock.

* * *

"Today we will be rehearsing the final part of the play. We will begin with a scene between Tohru and Yuki. We will then move on to a scene between Yuki, the Emperor, and the rest of the zodiac. We will finish the play with the transformation into the monster," Mr. Shinshou shouted as everyone gathered. 

Hana softly glared at the strange teacher before he handed her a script and demanded she read. Hana glared at him before she looked at the script.

"Yuriko and Kuvera began to spend more and more time together. Season's passed by and they found themselves in love. He soon forgive the rat for tricking his spirit, the zodiac didn't matter as long as he had Yuriko. She denied her arranged marriage and spent her days with Kuvera. He gave her the finest house, the finest clothing, and his love. She protested against the gifts, but kept his love. Her heart was his and his heart was hers. Kubira saw this and grew angered. His soul grew angered at the fact the cat had easily found love. He believed that the cat should be alone, if he was denied the zodiac, then all else should have been denied. Kubira decided to visit the woman and convince her of his beliefs."

Tohru slowly walked onto the stage in full costume. Her eyes immediately met Kyou's and she shyly smiled at him. She wore a long flowing navy kimono. Her hair was down up in a bun with butterfly pins. She had even done her makeup, her face was pale, and her lips were blood red. They used a purple eye shadow to bring out her eyes. Tohru sighed when she noticed that Kyou looked like the one she had seen during last rehearsal. Her eyes strayed to Yuki and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"I see you've finally come," Tohru sighed as he she looked away from him.

Yuki nodded and walked over to her. He slowly circled her and gazed at her form. Yuki reached up and gently grasped her chin. He tilted her face up and turned it from side to side.

"You're not bad looking for a human," Yuki mused to himself.

"I don't need your opinion," Tohru hissed as she pulled away.

"I came to talk, I don't want to fight," Yuki sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Please speak so you can leave all the faster," Tohru responded as she watched him frown.

"I have seen your relationship with Kuvera…it disturbs me," Yuki admitted as he watched the scenery change like before.

His eyes traveled to the ceiling and he saw the sky and the moon. A cool breeze danced across his face and he inhaled the crisp winter air. His gaze turned to Tohru and he saw an older version of her with jade colored eyes.

"Your concern is not my concern," Yuriko coldly replied

"I merely am here to watch out for your interests," Kubira calmly sighed as he sympathetically gazed at her.

"That is laughable," Yuriko chuckled as he frowned.

"I merely wish to help your weak life," Kubira expressed with venom-laced words.

"Go back to _your_ god and leave me be!" Yuriko firmly ordered.

"He will leave you," Kubira hissed as he turned to leave. "You are mortal and will fade with time. Once time has worn you down…he will leave."

"He is not vain," Yuriko whispered with saddened eyes.

"He is a god, he will want nothing but the best," Kubira assured.

"No, you are wrong," Yuriko softly said.

"Don't deny it…you know that he will leave you. You must protect your heart," Kubira softly said.

"He loves me and I love him. I trust him," Yuriko assured with a smile.

"It saddens me to know that you will waste away in misery," Kubira announced with a dreadful sigh.

"It saddens me to think that you as his friend try to break everything he holds dear down," Yuriko replied as he glared at her.

"I merely wish to keep him in his place," Kubira growled as he vanished.

"What are we to do Kuvera?" Yuriko softly questioned.

"Excellent!" Ayame cheered as he clapped loudly.

Yuki snapped out of his trance and faced Tohru with an unsure smile. Ayame continued to clap as Yuki came back to reality. His eyes searched the room and shuddered at the lingering jealousy within his heart.

"Next scene!" Mr. Shinshou shouted as he glared at Ayame.

"Kubira let his jealousy and anger cloud his heart. After visiting with Yuriko, he went back to the heavenly realm. He gathered the other protectors and awaited his god to show up. Kubira decided that this love was disgusting in his eyes," Hana read as she stepped off stage.

Mr. Shinshou stepped up on stage and everyone gathered next to Yuki. He smiled as he watched their worlds slowly morph back into the past. Their souls were finally awakening. He smiled at Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Ayame who stood in the distance with a faraway gaze. Tohru appeared to be in shock as she watched this with Kyou. Kyou's eyes were narrowed as he carefully observed the scene. Mr. Shinshou took on his role as the emperor.

"Why have you summoned me Kubira, guardian of the rat?" The emperor questioned with knowing sigh.

"Emperor, it has come to my attention that Kuvera is acting upon darkened deeds," Kubira expressed as he bowed.

"What is his crime?" The emperor questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He has fallen in love with a mortal woman," Kubira spoke.

"What do you all say to this?" The emperor questioned as he gazed at the other zodiacs.

"I see no problem in this…it is a bit strange, but not a crime," Momiji calmly spoke. Momiji was dressed in a traditional hakama and haori. The colors of gold and black decorated his outfit as his amber hair and brown eyes stood out against the colors. A simple staff was held in his hand as he spoke.

"Anchira, guardian of the rabbit, this doesn't bother you?" The emperor questioned with a soft smile.

"No, I believe that Kuvera should find some peace if he can't find it here," Anchira expressed.

"Bikara agrees that this should not be permitted," Kubira quickly said.

"Bikara?" The emperor questioned.

Haru stepped forward with a smirk. His long black hair was braided and left hanging over his shoulder. Streaks of white ran through his hair as his gray eyes landed upon the emperor. He ran his hands over his fighting gi and smirked. The two kodachi at his hips gently moved at his smoothing.

"I believe that Kuvera will be _deeply_ harmed by this human. His immortal heart won't be able to stand _her_ _passing_," Bikara expressed with a smirk.

"Sohma-san can be altered to match his life," Anchira quickly spoke.

"That is not allowed," the emperor firmly said.

"Kuvera is already planning to extended her life," Kubira spoke with a smirk.

"Without my permission?" The emperor angrily said.

"He believes himself to be _above_ you," Bikara enforced with a grin.

"He must be punished…I expect you to deliver the most fitting punishment to him," The emperor declared as he handed Kubira a Tama of jade. "Use my energy to punish him."

"You word shall be law," Kubira promised with a hidden smirk. Anchira frowned at this but bowed his head.

The world fuzzed and they all blinked. Mr. Shinshou clapped, as did all the other play workers. Hana simply frowned, but smiled at the performance.

"I'm going to cancel the rest of rehearsal since we'll meet the day before the play. I expect you all to practice!" Mr. Shinshou firmly said.

Tohru listened to his words, but she ignored them. She was currently lost in her thought about the moments in the play.

'Those memories aren't mine,' Tohru thought with a frown. She swore she heard the spirits laughing at her.

* * *

Silence reigned through the house as she reread the script. Kyou and Yuki sat next to her doing the same. She had explained to Yuki that she knew him and he softly had answered with an 'I know.' Tohru was amazed at how fast he figured things out. He claimed that he had known since the time she transformed. Yuki had then gone on to tell her that he trusted her to open up. Kyou calling Yuki a 'damn liar' and 'suck up' broke the moment. 

"I think our teacher is the real emperor," Tohru mumbled as the script fell from her head.

"Is this important?" Kyou questioned.

"Of course," Yuki replied.

"He's coming back for the zodiac spirits," Tohru mumbled.

"What will happen if he takes them?" Kyou questioned.

"I really don't know," Tohru answered.

"Honda-san, if the spirits are removed will you lose your memories?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Tohru whispered as her features saddened.

* * *

Author's Note:

About the author's note in the last chapter...I just forgot to post one...I was distracted because my pop-tarts caught on fire in the little microwave oven...so yeah...  
I mourn the pop-tarts, but anyways...she was thedog in the last chapter which represented her loyalty and the friendship they built.  
Please leave a review 


	19. Touched

"I looked into your eyes and saw  
A world I wish I was in"  
Touched (Vast)

* * *

Touched

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kyou silently sat on the roof with Tohru leaning against him. Her soft breath tickled his neck and he sighed. Rehearsal and the discussion after had been weighing heavily upon their minds. So many more questions were added on his list of things that might never receive an answer for. He felt Tohru snuggle and he smiled to himself. The first time they had tried to get this close she had transformed a few times. He wondered why she hadn't transformed into the cat. He reached around and held her close. The night air was to warm in his opinion.

"Kyou," Tohru softly whispered.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"What would you do if I forgot about you?" Tohru questioned with pensive look.

"I'd go crazy," Kyou seriously answered.

"Seriously," Tohru scolded.

"Who said I was joking?" Kyou questioned.

Tohru remained silent as she took in this bit of information. She didn't want to leave him. If the emperor tore them apart then there was little she could do. She had decided that if that happened then she would erase his memories. Tohru sighed as pulled them both down to their backs. She curled into his side and draped an arm across his chest.

"Why don't you ever change into the cat?" Kyou questioned as Tohru softly giggled.

"Jealous?" Tohru teased.

"No…just curious," Kyou calmly said.

"The cat tries not to show himself because he knows that transforming is a bother, he doesn't want to take control ever again," Tohru answered.

"Take control…like the boar?" Kyou questioned.

"Yeah…like the boar," Tohru softly answered.

"I guess he did it already?" Kyou reasoned.

"Yeah, he saved my life," Tohru softly answered.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have been with you," Kyou whispered as he rolled to his side and let their foreheads rest against each other.

"It's not your fault," Tohru assured.

"What happened?" Kyou questioned.

Tohru remained silent as she mused over the situation. She sadly smiled and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and they remained silent for a few moments.

"I almost killed myself," Tohru suddenly answered.

Kyou's eyes snapped opened in shock and rage. Tohru could see a fire of confusion burning with his eyes. She glanced away and sighed, she would tell him because she trusted him.

"You don't remember your transformations, but I remember mine. I transformed into the cat's other form and I panicked. You could say I went temporarily insane," Tohru explained as her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I wondered about the bracelet and pulled it off. I was curious about the form. Pain filled my body and I screamed as I changed. I could feel my skin stretching and ripping as it adjusted to the new form. My bones broke and reformed as joints popped in and out of place."

'Horrible,' Kyou thought.

"I saw my reflection in the mirror…I bashed the mirror in and began to drag my claws over my body. The cat began to panic and he wrestled with my mind. He managed to take control and slip the bracelet back on my wrist. I lay in the middle of my room naked for three days. I was stuck within my mind while the cat tried to convince to come back out," Tohru explained.

"Why did you come back out?" Kyou whispered as he brought her back from her dreamlike state.

"The cat told me that it would make him sad if I was to go away," Tohru replied as she felt the spirit bristle with denial.

"I always wondered about the faint scars on your body," Kyou mused.

Tohru blushed and now confirmed that his eyes had roamed her body. She knew she had done the same to him, but hers was by accident.

"Was it an accident?" Tohru questioned as he began to blush.

"No," Kyou grumbled.

"Shigure is influencing you," Tohru teased with a small blush.

"What's your biggest fear?" Kyou questioned.

"My biggest fear…it is losing everyone I love," Tohru whispered. "What's your fear?"

"I fear nothing," Kyou gruffly said.

"You feared Jason the bear in the woods," Tohru reminded.

"I remember the trip, but not you being there," Kyou sighed. "And I was startled not fearful."

"You were afraid," Tohru sang.

"I have nothing much to fear," Kyou admitted with a shrug.

"That's not good, if you don't fear something you become ignorant," Tohru softly mused.

"Are you calling me ignorant?" Kyou questioned in slight offense.

"Maybe…but I still love you," Tohru teased.

"Be lucky I care so much for you," Kyou mumbled as he frowned.

"It really does scare me," Tohru admitted. "Losing the ones I care for. Ever since mom…"

"Eh?" Kyou asked copying her word.

"Mom started to ignore me after dad died. I thought she would try tokill herself and I didn't want to lose her. I started to act more like dad, I would even speak like him…I still do at times," Tohru admitted.

"You shouldn't have to act like another to get love," Kyou growled.

"I remember, one day mom looked at me and apologized. She worked harder and constantly told me she loved me and how cute I was. That was the first time she told me to be true to myself," Tohru finished.

"You should never change Tohru…you're fine just the way you are," Kyou softly said.

"Do you think I'll lose my memories?" Tohru questioned.

"If you do…I still won't leave you," Kyou firmly said.

Tohru's eyes began to mist and she reached up to push a stray bang from his face. The beads on her wrist brushed his face and he reached up and grasped the bracelet. She froze, but didn't pull away. He fingered the beads before letting out a long sigh.

"They used to be yours," Tohru softly said.

"How did you get them?" Kyou questioned.

"They just appeared on my arm," Tohru admitted.

"Do they get in the way of things?" Kyou questioned.

"No, but I worry that they will break or come off," Tohru whispered.

"What does it look like?" Kyou questioned.

"An angry spirit," Tohru vaguely answered.

"Never would have guessed," Kyou growled as he bopped her on the head.

Tohru suddenly giggled and rolled over. She quickly sat up and pointed to the star that streaked across the sky. Kyou raised an eyebrow as she clasped her hands together and tightly closed her eyes. Kyou watched her with an amused smile.

"_Make a wish_!" Tohru whined with glee.

"Fine," Kyou muttered.

He closed his eyes and knew that Tohru was watching him. A few seconds later his eyes opened again and he found Tohru inches from his face. He raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"What did you wish for?" Kyou questioned.

"Do you really want to know?" Tohru asked.

"Sure," Kyou responded with a shrug.

"Do you really, _really_ want to know?" Tohru stressed with a growing smile.

"Just tell me," Kyou said as he felt his eye twitch.

"Okay," Tohru sang.

His eyes widened as he felt her lips quickly claim his. He grinned and pulled her back to him as she tried to escape. Laughter filled the air as he began to tickle her sides. Tohru pleaded with him to stop, but he kept at it. She squirmed out of his trap and flicked his nose. He wrinkled his nose before he got on all fours. Tohru squealed and began to back up careful of the edge of the roof.

"You better behave!" Tohru scolded.

"But my wish hasn't come true," Kyou mocked with a smirk.

"Stay back!" Tohru warned with a nervous smile.

"Or what…you'll turn into a snake?" Kyou teased with a challenging grin.

"Kyou!" Tohru screamed as he pounced on her.

**Poof**

Tohru groaned as she felt herself being picked up. She tried to jump away only to have him grab her by the scruff of her neck. She softly hissed at him and rolled her eyes. Purrs filled the air as he began to scratch her ears. Tohru arched into his touch and began to rub against him.

"How'd you know I turn into the cat?" Tohru questioned as she continued to purr.

"I wished it," Kyou answered as she rolled onto her side.

Kyou simply reached down and began to rub her stomach. He noted that her brown fur had tints of orange highlights within it. Tohru swatted at his hand and sighed as he scratched her back.

"This is better then a massage," Tohru purred.

"And who gave you a massage?" Kyou suddenly growled.

"Just the chiropractor," Tohru answered as she arched into his ministrations.

Tohru sighed and curled up in his arms and he held her close. She hoped that she wouldn't turn human anytime soon. Kyou rolled onto his back and moved her to his chest. She stretched and flexed her paws as she yawned. A soft purr rumbled through her form and into his. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms as Tohru closed her eyes and began to rest.

"The play is in a few days," Tohru mumbled as she yawned again.

"So…I don't care," Kyou mumbled.

"I do," Tohru sighed as she jumped off of him.

She stretched and then began to scratch the back of her ear. Kyou closed his eyes and softly growled. Tohru opened both of her eyes and huffed at him.

"What do you think Mr. Shinshou plans if he really is the emperor?" Kyou questioned while staring up at the sky.

"I don't know his plans…the spirits don't let me know anything about the emperor," Tohru replied with a sigh.

"He won't hurt you," Kyou firmly assured.

"I'd like to agree…but he controls the spirits and can do anything," Tohru replied as she felt some of the spirits release amusement.

"I won't let him hurt you," Kyou whispered as he glared at the sky.

"Kyou," Tohru softly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Author's Note: 

Sorry this chapter is _so_ short but I'm just making it as a filler


	20. Time After Time

"The scene wasn't what it used to be.  
The scene is never what it used to be."  
How We Quit the Forest (Rasputina)

* * *

Time After Time

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Tohru sighed with a well-earned smile. She had just finished work and was now on her way out. Yuki was at student council doing final advertising for the play and Kyou was visiting Kazuma. Tohru smiled and carried her bag of work clothes on her shoulder. Work had been easy, just like always. The spirits would lend her some of their endurance when she got tired. It was nice to have physical support available when needed. She never took advantage of them, but she did hate having to rely on them sometimes. Tohru looked toward the setting sun and knew that she would be walking in the dark. 

She had walked alone for about a year now, but since she had moved back in with the others, she had either had Kyou or Yuki to walk her. Tohru reached up and picked at a bang with a sigh. She was becoming dependent and comfortable with their friendship again, the spirits softly laughed at her. Her hand fisted and she growled at them warningly. A stranger on the street gave her a weird look and she looked away in embarrassment. The spirits inside of her laughed even harder. A sudden chuckled filled her ears and she looked up. No one was in front of her. Tohru followed the laughter and her gaze narrowed when she spotted her teacher across the street.

The short blue hair and pink eyes could be recognized from anywhere. He smiled at her and waved. Her eyebrows furrowed and she waved back to him a bit nervously. He checked traffic and then ran across the street. Tohru watched and swore she saw something overlay his image. She shrugged it off and bowed in a way of greeting when he stood in front of her. He smirked and waved his hand as if trying to get rid of something.

"Hello Mr. Shinshou," Tohru greeted.

"We aren't in school, call me Juni," Mr. Shinshou quickly corrected.

"That wouldn't be polite," Tohru stated.

"I suppose it wouldn't…but we have known each other for a _long_ time," Mr. Shinshou commented.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru quickly questioned.

"You always were defensive," Juni sighed, "but I was shopping."

Tohru watched as he raised his hand and showed her the plastic shopping bag. She nodded and accepted his answer with slight aggravation. Tohru looked back up at him and took a step back. Something inside of her was warning her against her teacher. She couldn't remember the day she had met him, the day he came to the school, all she knew was that he was the teacher.

"I must get going," Tohru warily replied as she moved to get around him. He sighed and then chuckled at her.

"You know, but you don't fully know," Juni teased as she stared up at him with confusion.

"I have to go," Tohru softly said as she began to walk.

"That's right…walk away…walk like you always do," Juni angrily said.

"Good bye," Tohru sighed as she picked up speed.

"You might as well tell Kyou good bye," Juni shouted as she froze.

Tohru turned around and immediately felt the spirits within her rise. They were all waking up and feelings of awe made her want to bow to this man. She gritted her teeth and managed to stand upright.

"I know who you are," Tohru firmly said.

"You've grown," Juni sighed.

"You're the emperor," Tohru whispered. "How?"

"That is quit a tale…but we do have time," Juni simply said with a grin.

"Why are you here?" Tohru weakly questioned as her eyes filled with tears.

"As each soul dies it is reborn. It is a constant cycle until you reach perfection. When you reach that perfection you can either truly die, come back with all your memories, or just exist," Juni explained as he walked over to a bench and sat down.

Tohru remained where she was and he sighed. He motioned her to sit and the spirits forced her to come to him. She sat down with mental protest.

"I am the emperor and I grow tired of this constant battle. Day in and day, I out I have watched my zodiac become pitiful. The rat is constantly full of jealousy, the ox is bitter of his choices, the cat…well he's just depressed," Juni spoke with a bitter tone.

"What does this have to do with Kyou and I?" Tohru questioned.

"Everything, especially you," Juni sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "This has happened so many times that this life does seem like a play."

"Happened? How many times?" Tohru softly questioned.

"You and Kyou have met hundreds of time since you both end up dying early," Juni explained as her face paled.

"Dying?" Tohru softly questioned.

"The first time after Kuvera took on the cat's other form he killed himself," Juni explained.

"Killed himself?" Tohru questioned.

"Almost every cat kills himself," Juni explained as if were casual.

"Then…why didn't Kyou?" Tohru softly questioned as her features turned solemn.

"Let me tell you a little story…it's actually long but I'll edit it. This will help you understand the cycles. When Yuriko died, her soul was reborn right away into the Sohma line. She was born a small girl and Kuvera still wandered around as mortal. When she turned thirteen he killed himself. His soul was now mortal and the curse of the cat's other form was directly linked to that soul. Yuriko became pregnant and she gave birth to the first cat," Juni explained.

"She gave birth to her love?" Tohru questioned with confused eyes.

"You do know that the cat's other form is hidden with only that bracelet." Juni stated as he pointed to the bracelet.

"Oh my god," Tohru gasped as she covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide in fright.

"The poor woman gave birth to a monster. She loved her child and constantly refused to kill it. You see that the souls are linked together no matter what type of bond it is. Your souls are destined to find each other. She managed to find a priest and he fashioned a bracelet out of another priest's bones to make a talisman of binding. She loved her child and kept him hidden from the other zodiac. She wasn't born as the 'god' because that comes up randomly like the other spirits."

"What happened?" Tohru questioned.

"Another god was born and his parents rejected him. They hated his sickly body and loathed how weak he was. He grew jealous of the love the mother of the cat offered her son. He couldn't understand how she could love a monster. So, he had the cat imprisoned as soon as it turned eighteen. The mother grieved and died of a broken heart. The cat died of the same reason.

"Your souls reincarnated another time. The cat was missing from the Sohma's for a while, but you were born as peasant and he was once again the cat. Your souls didn't meet until he was already imprisoned. You would go to his prison and talk to him despite his protests. This time your love was only a deep friendship. The god that carried my energy had you sent away. You lived your life until one day you died in a fire. The cat killed himself just like his past self."

"Are souls are destined to be torn apart…I know that already because I can feel it in my heart. Why tell me what I already know?" Tohru questioned.

"There was one meeting between your souls that made me realize that this cycle must end. Before Kazuma's grandfather was imprisoned, he fell in love with a young woman before he got out of high school. He was forced to do 'volunteer' work because he beat up someone. The girl over seeing the work was the carrier of your soul. You two were instantly drawn to each other because of past bonds. She did see his true form…and she rejected him out of fear. He was locked away and then rejected by the rest of his family. She came to him one night while he was in his cell and told him that she loved him…but she couldn't accept it all so fast."

"That's…horrible," Tohru mumbled.

"Yes, but that is why there is reincarnation. Your souls were constantly growing and changing. This is also, why you had those flashbacks during the play. Your soul is preparing," Juni wisely said.

"Our souls are ready…for what?" Tohru questioned.

"The meeting between Kyou and yourself has puzzled me," Juni admitted. "You accepted his form, fell in love with him despite it all, and you managed to soothe the rat. This is the first time in a while since there has been a complete zodiac within the Sohma family. The cat was ready to forgive the rat for his acts, but then you took the curse upon yourself," Juni mused.

"Did I mess things up?" Tohru questioned.

"No, in fact you broke the cycle," Juni proudly congratulated.

"Time after time your souls have been reborn into a constant struggle of love and death. Kyou was planning to end it all once he was imprisoned. Akito was going to have your memories erased. You broke that cycle once you took the curse," Juni explained as he opened his eyes and smirked.

"Why hasn't the curse ended then?" Tohru questioned.

"The curse hasn't ended because…you see eventually!" Juni suddenly laughed.

"This has something to do with the play?" Tohru questioned.

"Your souls have been searching and the stage is finally set to end, but there are only two possible outcomes," Juni softly explained.

"You're the god…why can't you end it?" Tohru angrily asked.

"I wasn't the one that placed the curse," Juni sighed.

"The rat…"

"Kubira is still stubborn, but time has changed him," Juni explained.

"What do we have to do?" Tohru questioned.

"I don't know," Juni supplied as she almost fell off the bench.

"What do you mean?" Tohru nearly shouted.

"I mean I don't know…and remember that the play is in a few days," Juni reminded as he stood up and stretched.

"You're not very helpful," Tohru sighed.

"I know, but what lessons would you learn if I pointed you in the right direction every time?" Juni questioned with a shrug.

Tohru sighed and watched him walk away. She looked at her watch and panicked when she saw the time. Her eyes looked back up and found that Juni was completely out of sight. Tohru sighed again and then took off running down the sidewalk in a panic. She was two hours late for making dinner.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Yeah, this story is only going up to chapter twenty-two because I don't want to drag it on forever. I'm sort of rethinking the ending, because it sort of sad, but it's a good sad!  
Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that all of you like this!


	21. Shades of White

"The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable."  
Jim Davis

* * *

Shade of White

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Tohru gazed at her image in the mirror. It was already the night of the play and many things weighed on her mind. She wondered if they would make it through the night. Tohru turned her gaze back to her door and sighed. Her eyes shifted back to the mirror and she blinked. Hana had come in and fixed her make-up. Uo had commented and said that she looked like a Geisha. Tohru sighed and smacked her lips together; she didn't think ruby was her color. It looked too much like blood. 

'I wonder what Mr. Shinshou plans,' Tohru mused.

The door creaked open and she turned to see Hana's stoic face. Hana offered a smile and Tohru weakly smiled back.

"Did you tell them?" Hana softly questioned.

"No," Tohru replied.

"You should have told them about Mr. Shinshou's talk to you," Hana firmly said.

"No…the spirits didn't want me to say anything," Tohru softly said as she smoothed her kimono.

"They seem to be stronger with Mr. Shinshou around," Hana mused.

"He's the Emperor," Tohru said as if it explained everything.

"Then it's best if you're careful tonight," Hana advised.

"Something's going to happen," Tohru mumbled as she felt herself grow hot with worry.

"Yo, Mr. Shinshou says the time for is waiting over," Uo spoke as she walked into the room.

Tohru sighed and Hana picked up her script. Mr. Shinshou still decided to have her read the opening parts. Hana tapped the mic and sighed. Her violet eyes strayed to the audience and she noticed the some of the Sohmas. Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Kureno were there sitting in the front row. Hana briefly wondered why the front. Uo walked patted Hana on the back and took the empty seat next to Kureno. She smiled and then went back to her script. Music began to play. Mr. Shinshou stood in the corner of the room; his hand was over his mouth. Hana couldn't see it, but she felt as if the teacher was smirking.

Hana sighed and began to recite her lines. She first introduced the legend of the Zodiac and slowly brought in the guardians of each animal. Hana watched as the lights dimmed and Tohru walked out on stage. They were going to begin with Tohru denying marrying a young lord. Hana smirked and wondered how Yuriko and Tohru differed. They both were stubborn, but Tohru seemed a bit more submissive. Tohru looked out into the crowd and faltered in her step.

Kyou approached the stage and watched the scene where Tohru was talking to the moon. She loved him; he knew it because she had been telling him that since they met again. Kyou turned his garnet gaze to Mr. Shinshou and frowned. Mr. Shinshou had decided to take the role of the Emperor. His hand smoothed down his robes and he grinned. Kyou turned to find Yuki calmly watching everything without a hint of trouble. Yuki glanced at Kyou and then walked out on stage.

Kyou crossed his arms and snorted. They could hear Ayame shouting about Yuki being brother to the most 'wonderful brother'. Shigure smiled and slapped a hand over Ayame's mouth. Kureno blushed and dropped his head into his hand from embarrassment. Kyou grinned and noted that it was his turn to get up on stage again. He calmly, but angrily walked onto stage. This was going to be his and Tohru's last meeting before he received the curse.

Hana spoke again and watched as the entire zodiac gathered upon the stage. Momiji kept trying to wave to the crowd as Haru merely stared on. Mr. Shinshou walked onto stage and Hana knew that something was wrong. It had been well over an hour and the final scene was coming up. Kyou was holding Tohru to his chest careful not to make her change as Yuki angrily glared at them. Mr. Shinshou walked toward them and pulled Tohru away from Kyou. Tohru gasped and Kyou's eyes snapped open in shock. Yuki was glaring at Mr. Shinshou. The crowd believed this was a part of the play.

"You wish to torment them?" Mr. Shinshou questioned as he stepped back with Tohru. Yuki blinked, that wasn't in the script.

"This is their curse," Yuki calmly said. "They will never know the touch of the one they love. Her family will suffer the curse of the zodiac for their so called love!"

"You have shamed me Kubira," Mr. Shinshou dangerously said. "You have shamed me, your animal, and yourself one to many times."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki questioned in true confusion.

"You wish to curse them for their love?" Mr. Shinshou said as he released Tohru. She stumbled back to Kyou.

"They must be taught a lesson," Yuki growled as he tried not to make a fool of himself.

"As the Guardian of the Rat, your spirits are connected. By placing your spirit animal inside a Sohma you are sending yourself into punishment," Mr. Shinshou explained.

The other zodiacs looked confused when they heard this. Hatori and Shigure knowingly looked on. Ayame watched with interest as he pointed out Yuki to Kureno.

"You wish for a curse and it is in place," Mr. Shinshou firmly said.

He reached out to Tohru and gripped her by the bracelet. Her eyes shot open in fear as she watched the beads slide down her arm.

"Your hate and jealousy is something that you should be above…but this is what hate turns you into," Mr. Shinshou darkly explained as he pointed to Tohru. "Look at what your hate has turnedher into!"

Tohru fell backwards; the beads were still in Mr. Shinshou's hand. She landed on her rear and remained frozen. The familiar wave of hatred washed through her. The tinge of regret stung her eyes as she felt the transformation begin. Tears misted and she gripped herself around her stomach as she felt her breathing increase. Bones cracked and popped and everyone who heard winced. Tohru fell forward and let her newly formed claws dig into the wood. Mist surrounded her body as the scent of something rotting filled the area. Her limbs stretched and skin tore as she growled her pain.

"This is the scent of hate…it rots your soul," Mr. Shinshou softly said as everyone covered their noses.

Tohru felt it finish and relaxed as she adjusted to her new form. Her breathing slowed and her claws released the wood. Deep gashes showed the damage she could do. Her violet eyes glared at her malformed paws. A growl developed in her throat and she snarled at the discolored skin. She felt like cat that had been shaved and beaten.

"This is the monster that you have created! Do you fear your creation Kubira?" Mr. Shinshou growled.

"I didn't…I couldn't…I didn't mean too!" Yuki shouted as he backed away.

"Look at what your jealousy and hate did!" Mr. Shinshou shouted back. He could feel Kubira rising to the surface in Tohru. There were still remnants of a shared soul within Yuki.

Kyou stood there shocked. His eyes were wide with disbelief and fear. The smell that Tohru emitted wasn't enough to bring him out of his stupor. Her sorrowful eyes turned to him and he tensed. Violet met Garnet and Kyou wondered how she could love a monster. He was a monster and she still loved him. Tohru blinked and looked from him. Her eyes filled with tears as she dug her claws into the wood. The hate would always be there, it was filling her mind with cruel images. It flowed through her veins with each pump of her heart.

Tohru growled and made a run for it. She snarled and crashed through the wall. Dust exploded across the audience as bricks flew throughout the area. Kyou blinked when he realized she was leaving.

"_TOHRU!_" Kyou screamed.

Yuki snapped out of his self-induced fear to realize that Tohru was gone. He blinked and looked to Kyou. Kyou ran and jumped off the stage. He vanished into the night after Tohru. Yuki scowled at Mr. Shinshou before he took off running. Mr. Shinshou grinned; everything was falling into place. Hana had long ago dropped her script in shock; she never imaged anything like this.

"Bravo!" Ayame cheered as he began to clap.

Hatori looked to Ayame and realized that he was trying to make it look like an act. Mr. Shinshou grinned at the attempt and walked to the edge of the stage. He held his hands out signaling for silence. Mr. Shinshou grinned and held his hands in front of his face. A smoke covered his form and quickly vanished. He slowly removed his hands from his face a chuckled. A man no older then nineteen stood in Mr. Shinshou's place. His long black hair was flowing to his lower back. His jade colored eyes were sparked with amusement.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that…but some of you really need to learn that hate and jealousy brings nothing," Juni Shinshou spoke. "This lesson is something that you won't remember…but it will remain in your hearts."

Whispers broke out amongst the crowd and he sighed. He made a quick symbol with his hands and watched as a white mist descended from the ceiling. Everyone instantly passed out. Their sleeping forms would only remember this as a dream. Mr. Shinshou turned to find Hana still awake.

"You better not hurt her Jade Emperor," Hana calmly said with a hint of anger.

"I only plan to break the cycle," Shinshou laughed.

"Then it's safe to assume my memories will be taken," Hana spoke as she watched him grin.

"Goodnight little wave girl," Shinshou teased as he opened his hand. He softly blew and a white mist floated toward her.

Mr. Shinshou caught her as she fell and placed her on the ground. He then looked to the broken wall and grinned. In a flash of white light, he vanished from the area. The school was repaired and the audience vanished along with the remaining actors. This would only be a dream to them.

* * *

Tohru ran through the night and jumping from roof to roof. She could hear someone calling out to her, but she didn't bother. The hate in her kept chanting that Kyou couldn't love a monster, the monster he turned her into. The regret she felt was regret for being fooled. The cat within her tried to soothe her, but her mind pushed him away with an angry growl. She didn't want to listen to anything. If she could turn into a monster, why not just be a monster. Tohru landed in the park and ran to lake. She wanted to see how horrible she truly was. 

She stood a few feet from the lake and gazed at the serene surface from a few feet away. Tohru took an uneasy step forward and fell to all fours. Her limbs worked together as she made it to the surface. She tilted her head to the side and growled. Everything was horrible about her. She wondered if she just became what she was deep inside.

"_TOHRU_!"

Her ears perked up at the voice and she began to growl. She didn't want to see him, because he couldn't see her. He would never see her beneath this horrible surface. Tohru watched as Kyou burst through some bushes. His face was red and he took deep breathes in an attempt to reclaim air. He softly choked on the smell that surrounded the area. His garnet eyes focused on Tohru and she growled.

"Get away!" Tohru growled through rough vocal cords.

Kyou took a step forward and she noticed him hesitate. She pulled her lips back and bared her fangs. Drool dripped from her mouth as she growled her warning. No matter whatpain she felt, shewouldn't be able to hurt him. Kyou bit his lip in firm determination as he approached her.

"Tohru…you didn't give me time," Kyou explained as he reached out for her.

She flinched away from his touch and backed away. Kyou curled his fingers into a fist as he bit back his tears. He was afraid of what she looked like, but he knew it was Tohru inside there.

"I know you're in there," Kyou firmly said.

Tohru hissed and resorted to just a low steady growl. It would be best if he would forget her. Tohru watched his hand reach out for her face and she snapped at him. The teeth came a breath away from his fingertips. He quickly pulled his hand back in fear. The danger was real and he knew that it could end badly.

'I've got to show her I care,' Kyou thought as he reached out again.

"It hurts…but I accept you…all of you," Kyou firmly spoke as he felt himself blush.

He reached out again Tohru figured that if she snapped again he would really go away. His hand came closer and she snapped. This time he didn't pull his hand away from her. Her eyes widened in shock as mouth engulfed his hand. She gazed at him and he was staring at her with an air of determination. The teeth were barely pressing on the back of his wrist. Her hot breath made his palm sweat as her tongue brushed against his fingers. Tohru remained froze as he didn't attempt to remove his hand from her mouth.

"Do it," Kyou firmly said.

She stared at him in confusion.

"You may look like a monster…but you aren't."

Tohru felt her ears flatten in slight anger and shame.

"I'm scared of what you could do…the possibilities scare me…but that won't stop me from reaching for you."

Her mouth slowly opened, but he didn't pull his hand back.

"We've come to far to lose now…"

Tohru fully opened her mouth and he removed his hand. He reached out and laid his palm on her head. She closed her eyes and felt her eyes mist again. Her claws dug into the dirt as she felt the warmth of his touch. Yuki ran through the bushes and silently watched. Kyou stepped forward and let her rest her head against his chest. Yuki softly smiled at the seen. Tohru could feel something within her move. Her body began to glow as a warmth flowed though her. Twelve balls of light shot out from her form. One shot and entered Yuki.

Lightening struck the ground and they all watched as Mr. Shinshou entered the area. Yuki had a soft violet glow around his form and his eyes were glazed. Tohru gritted her teeth as she felt her body shrink back to normal. Kyou blushed when he noticed that she was naked. A bit of material from her kimono barely covered her regions. Kyou quickly dropped his armor from his body and removed his haori. He wrapped her in it and she softly smiled.

"It's seems as if I missed the drama," Mr. Shinshou sighed.

Eleven orbs gathered around him and took a human form. Tohru watched each one as they took a form similar to the Sohmas. Yuki approached Mr. Shinshou and deeply bowed. He didn't bother to rise up from his position.

"I take it that everything is well." Mr. Shinshou assumed with a smirk.

"_NO_!" Yuki shouted.

"Kubira, you must relax," Mr. Shinshou scolded.

"I have wronged many humans. Their lives have been misery because of my actions. I have also sentenced my fellow gods to mortal lives with the zodiac curse," Kubira angrily said.

"You're point," Shinshou drawled as Kyou felt his own anger rise.

"I deserve to be punished!" Kubira shouted.

"No!" Tohru weakly said.

"What?" Kubira questioned in shock.

"I forgive you…you've already learned you lesson," Tohru softly said.

"Your soul has been through _so_ much because of me," Kubira said as he felt his confusion rise.

"I'm thankful for that…you brought Kyou and I closer," Tohru explained as she smiled.

"All is forgiven and my plan worked well," Shinshou laughed.

"He's a jerk," Kyou mumbled to Tohru as she sighed.

"There is a slight problem," Shinshou suddenly said.

"What?" Kyou growled as his grip tightened on Tohru.

"Since you remember or know of your life as a god…you can't remain on this realm," Shinshou carefully said.

"That's bull!" Kyou shouted.

"Knowing this might awaken some dormant powers," Shinshou finished.

"I have no powers!" Kyou shouted as he felt Tohru begin to sob.

"If you wish to remain I must completely remove your memories of this night…of everything," Shinshou said.

"That's not fair," Kubira suddenly said.

"To protect this earth I will do what is right," Shinshou firmly said.

"Will I forget too?" Tohru softly asked.

"Yes…it would be cruel to leave you with such memories again," Shinshou sincerely said.

"I don't want to leave or lose her!" Kyou growled as he looked for a place to run to with Tohru.

"There is no where you can run…it must be this way," Shinshou firmly said.

"There is nothing that can be done?" Kubira questioned.

"Nothing…everything will be removed," Shinshou said.

"All this…for nothing," Tohru whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

"One moment was worth it all," Kyou whispered into her ear.

"I never said you _wouldn't_ meet again…the future is after all…very vague," Shinshou mused with a grin.

"There's no way," Kubira growled as he watched the couple.

Tohru softly smiled as she sniffled. She looked up into Kyou's eyes and blinked. If she waited this long…a little bit more wouldn't hurt her.

"It will be fun," Tohru whispered to Kyou.

"What?" He questioned in confusion.

"It'll be like tag. We get to chase each other and fall in love all over again," Tohru explained.

"The first time was hard enough," Kyou grumbled.

Tohru leaned up and felt her tears flow down her cheeks. She quickly brushed her lips against his and smiled.

"Tag…you're it," Tohru whispered.

"Then I guess you'll remain," Mr. Shinshou mused.

The violet glow vanished from Yuki and he fell to the ground. A white light surrounded them and Kyou wrapped his arms around Tohru. He could feel her slowly vanishing from his grip. Tohru smiled one last time before everything vanished in a shade of white.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I'm going to rewrite the epilouge to this because the epilouge pissed me off, but yeah...Mr. Shinshou wasn't that creepy or that much of a jerk. He picked on Yuki because even though the spirits resided in Tohru, there were still some remnants within the others, and yeah the curse was sort of the fault of the rat, but the hate that the cat felt caused the weird transformation into a monster(Got to go my pizza's done!)  
Please review and the epliouge will be out soon


	22. Epilouge

"And I'm Haunted,  
by the lives that I have loved  
And actions I have hated  
I'm haunted  
By the lives that wove the web  
Inside my haunted head"  
Haunted (Poe)

* * *

Haunted

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

Memories

* * *

In this forest full of leaves, she sat all alone. She watched the sun slowly slide below the horizon a sigh left her lips. Her tired green eyes watched as the sky turned pink and splashed the clouds with tones of orange and yellow. The corner of her lips slowly lifted and she sighed. A breeze traveled passed her and she stood up from her seat on the dying leaves and cool grass. She pulled the jacket closer to her body not bothering to pull her auburn hair from the jacket. Inhaling the cool fall air, she sighed as she heard the voice upon the wind again.

_"It's okay to cry…you try and act happy…but if you don't let the sorrow out you'll be even more miserable."_

She softly chuckled and thought, 'Forget it…you'll never remember anything again Tohru.'

Tohru softly sighed as she slowly walked back to the stone path. She had been out of high school for two years. It had been two years since her accident. Someone had found her body in the park lying next to a bike. The person was kind enough to call an ambulance and get her help. She had apparently crashed into a tree. The accident had caused to her to get amnesia, the doctor said she would never remember anything short-term about her life before the accident. She often wondered whom she was forgetting. Tohru sighed again; she had never thanked that Shinshou guy for calling the ambulance.

_"I may not remember you fully…but I do know what I want."_

'Voices…just distant memories,' Tohru sadly thought as she walked along the path.

Her eyes traveled to a laughing couple and she sadly smiled. They walked past her hand in hand. The smile faded into a wistful look before she shook her head. She was never one meant for relationships. Tohru had found herself feeling out of place with any man that she dated. It was hopeless for her, as her date talked; she would wistfully stare at him, but not see him. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she sighed again. She stopped at the edge of the park and stared into the city. People quickly rushed by her and she frowned. This was not the life she wanted. Tohru stepped out into the rush of people hoping to lose herself so the memories that wouldn't come, couldn't haunt her.

Tohru came to a crosswalk and pushed a button. Her eyes caught sight of garnet and she froze. He was across the street staring at her. His garnet eyes ate her mind and she struggled for a connection. A headache was her reward for the memories that wouldn't come. She cursed her bike accident and took a step off the sidewalk. Tohru broke eye contact with the stranger and gazed at the painted white lines as she walked across the street. A horn blared and her head shot up to gaze at the car speeding towards her.

_

* * *

_

Kyou grumbled as he brushed his orange hair from his face. It was slightly windy today. He figured it would be windy on the day he had to walk back from his training. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. People pushed against each other and bumped his shoulder as he walked through the crowds. He hated the evenings, to many people were out and about. Kyou didn't like people; they bothered him even though he was becoming more tolerant to them.

_"I don't regret this…"_

Kyou deeply scowled as he continued to walk. It had been two years and he stilled had memories that haunted him. Every so often, he would hear a voice whispering to him. The doctor told him that it was because he had amnesia and some of the memories were fighting to the surface. He hated not knowing what he was missing. It bothered him that he forgot…and it seemed important. Kyou scowled again, he was never going to spare with Kagura again. She had hit him so hard that he had to be rushed to the doctor; she was the reason for his lack of memories.

Kyou growled as another person bumped into him. He pushed out of the traffic of flesh and stood on the curb. Kyou took a deep breath to calm himself. He let his eyes wander across the street and he froze. She stood there at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change. He could see her auburn hair and noticed that there was something sad about her. She lifted her head and her gaze landed on him.

"How can you bear to be so alone in the cold sky?" 

'Memories…why now?' Kyou wondered as he continued to gaze her.

Her eyes looked haunted. He watched her eyebrows furrow as she struggled with something. She looked away and took a step off the sidewalk. His garnet eyes shot to the crosswalk sign and he saw it was red. Kyou quickly heard the car horn blare and he shot off toward the woman. His pupils widened as the car came closer to her frozen form.

_"Tell me moon, how do you survive each night knowing that the sun is so close…yet so far?"

* * *

_

Tohru slammed her eyes shut and threw hands up in weak defense. She wondered if anyone would miss. Car tires squealed. Tohru felt the tears come to the surface and suddenly something hit her and she felt light. She gasped and whimpered as she hit the ground. Her jaw clicked and she didn't dare open her eyes. Tohru waited for the pain and numbness that she would follow. She didn't want to open her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Tohru unsurely opened her eyes and she groaned in slight pain. Garnet eyes gazed down at her and she felt her face flush. He was right on top of her and studying her for signs of life. Tohru raised a hand up and wiped the dirt from his cheek. His pupils widened and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're hurt," Tohru softly said as she noticed his scratched arm.

Kyou raised another eyebrow before he felt himself twitch. His arm was cut, but she was the one almost hit by a car.

"You were almost hit by a car…and you ask how I am?" Kyou calmly asked.

Tohru sheepishly smiled.

"You're either very caring…or stupid," Kyou grumbled.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" The person questioned as they jumped out of the car.

Kyou pushed off of Tohru and watched as the man teen ran towards them. Tohru pushed up into a sitting position and grimaced.

"I'm fine," Tohru assured as she smiled.

"Are you sure? No whiplash?" The man questioned as he ran a hand through his short blue hair. His pink eyes held something that Kyou couldn't understand.

"You're lucky that she doesn't sue you!" Kyou shouted as he jumped to his feet and glared.

"It was an honest mistake…didn't see her!" The man assured.

"It's okay," Tohru interrupted as she stood up and bowed to the man. "I should have watched for the signal Mr…"

"You can call me Juni," The man supplied.

"Since there is no damage done, all's well," Tohru happily assured.

"If you're sure," Juni warily drawled.

"If she won't sue you then I will!" Kyou growled.

"Please leave this be," Tohru whispered to Kyou.

His garnet eyes turned to her with doubt. He sighed and relaxed at her pleading look. Kyou looked back to Juni and saw that the man was already by his car.

"Have a good life Tohru," Juni called out as he winked and then sped off.

Tohru mindlessly blinked as she watched him completely vanish from sight. Kyou looked to the girl now named Tohru and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I didn't introduce myself," Tohru mumbled.

Kyou took her by the arm and walked them both out of the street. He didn't feel like playing any more car dodge. Kyou reluctantly released Tohru's arm and rubbed his neck. He was going to be sore in the morning.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyou questioned.

"Eh?"

Kyou raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…no need to worry," Tohru hurriedly assured with a smile.

"Relax," Kyou firmly said and she quieted a bit.

"I'm Honda Tohru," Tohru introduced as she bowed.

"Sohma Kyou," Kyou gruffly replied as she smiled again.

"Thanks for saving me," Tohru thanked again.

"Yeah, well try not to be an airhead," Kyou grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Tohru mumbled.

"Can't help who you are…no apology needed," Kyou assured as he noticed her sadden.

"Allow me to make this up to you!" Tohru seriously said as she stepped closer to him.

"What?" Kyou questioned as he took a step back from her. Their noses were almost touching.

"I got you hurt and ruined your clothes, allow me to thank you for saving me," Tohru explained.

"There's no need too," Kyou assured as he felt his cheeks heat.

"Please…my mother always told me that one kind act deserves another!" Tohru begged.

'She's lucky I'm not like Shigure,' Kyou thought with a nervous smirk.

"Okay Tohru," Kyou replied as he tested her name.

"Thank you, you won't regret this Sohma-san," Tohru happily replied.

"Kyou," Kyou corrected as she frowned in confusion. "Just call me Kyou."

"My apartment isn't too far from here and I'm sure that Uo-chan is home, I can bandage you up there," Tohru offered.

"That would be nice," Kyou replied as he softly smiled at her. His stomach growled. Tohru chuckled. "Would you like to go to eat with me?"

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise before she looked away in thought, she grinned and answered, "I would love to."

"You like pizza?" Kyou questioned as they safely crossed the street.

"Yeah," Tohru quickly replied and smiled.

Kyou gazed at her excitement but then smiled at her.

"Then we can get pizza," Kyou assured.

"I don't want to be anymore trouble," Tohru protested.

Kyou sighed and lightly bopped her on the head. She froze and stared at him in confusion.

"If you were any trouble then I wouldn't have offered," Kyou assured.

Tohru beamed at the new reassurance and grabbed his hand. She quickly pulled him along the sidewalk.

"Let's hurry and get you bandaged!" Tohru shouted as Kyou grinned.

Kyou watched as she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

'She seems familiar,' Kyou thought.

'Maybe…I don't need my old memories,' Tohru thought as the sun finally set.

_"I am here to bear witness to a tale so old, a tale that constantly repeats…"_

**The End**

* * *

Final Author's Note:

I'm glad that this is finally over (does a little happy dance). I did totally rewrite the Epilogue, because the first one utterly pissed me off. This came out a better than what I originally had written  
And Mr. Shinshou was in this chapter again…he just had to make another appearance and it's no coincidence that his name is Mr. Juni Shinshou (winks)

And the Sohma's weren't gods, at least I didn'tintended themto be gods. There were supposedly twelve protectors, one for each zodiac animal and what happened was the God's sort of got stuck with the animals they protected when the curse was placed upon the family. There is no 13th protector; the name I use for him is a different spelling for the rat's protector-Kubira/Kuvera  
Anyways…thanks to all of those that have reviewed this story and waited patiently for an update (tosses you all cookies)  
I must bow and say that there won't be a sequel, I have other projects that I have to do plus my health is rapidly declining, but if I ever did write another Fruits Basket fic it wouldn't be posted under this name(sighs). I don't think I'll be doing anymore Fruits Basket though…now I must vanish (turns off light and a car is heard trying to be started…light turns on and author shrugs) Eh…Bye now (runs away into the night)


End file.
